A Ray of Hope
by Moon Frost18
Summary: Imagine if you will, a modern day member of the Brotherhood who is cast back to the Crusades. Amira must find a way to work with the people she meets, figure out how to get home, and also deal with a certain assassin who she is assigned to as a partner.
1. Chapter 1

"Just kill her already." Altaïr told Malik grimly, barely sparing the unconscious woman at their feet a glance. He moved to stride away when Malik grabbed his arm.

"Wait brother. She risked her life for us. We cannot just leave her to die here like some wounded animal. We will take her back to Masyaf with us. Al Mualim would wish to reward her, of that I am sure." Malik told his friend firmly, and Altaïr snorted in mirthless laughter.

"Do what you want with the thing. I want nothing to do with her." He spat as he jerked his arm from Malik's grasp. Malik sighed quietly before gently lifting the woman onto his back and following his long time friend out into the dark streets. The dust clouded around their feet and clung to their robes as they melted into the shadows and returned to the bureau.

Altaïr dropped down through the hatch in the ceiling, taking the young woman grudgingly from Malik so he could lower himself into the Bureau. Altaïr tossed the female carelessly over Malik's shoulder once he had landed. Malik glared at him at the sound of the girls quiet groan of pain, but Altaïr simply rolled his eyes in annoyance. The rafiq looked up with a smile when they entered his lobby.

"Ah brothers, the sounds of your success have been ringing throughout the town all evening! Who is that?" the rafiq asked suddenly, noticing the figure that Malik held carefully.

"_That_ is nothing." Altaïr said shortly, and at the same time Malik replied, "This young woman is part of the reason we are still breathing," and shooting a glare at Altaïr's back as he left the lobby.

The rafiq began clearing maps and other small pieces of parchment off of the well used counter, nearly knocking over a vial of ink in the process. The old and slightly stained wood quickly came into view as the old man cleaned, and he gestured for Malik to continue telling him of what happened.

"She just appeared suddenly, from where I have no idea, and she helped save us. She led some of the guards away from us as we were escaping. If she hadn't helped us, I can say that neither Altaïr nor I would have escaped as uninjured as we are right now. We found her surrounded by a group of guards, and she had been heavily injured. They had backed her into an alleyway, and there were already several of them on the ground, so Altaïr and I were able to make fairly short work of the rest of them between us. When we had finished, we found that she had already fallen unconscious. I made the decision to bring her with us; else she would have surely died. Al Mualim will be able to decide what to do with her when we reach Masyaf, but for now, her wounds should be tended." Malik finished, and the rafiq nodded slowly as he searched for bandages.

"Altaïr seems unusually upset at having her here…Do you know as to why?" the old man inquired, helping Malik settle the wounded woman from his shoulder onto the countertop. Malik shook his head with a sigh, "I couldn't say."

"I don't want her here because she is an unnecessary burden to us. She will only bring us problems if we continue to help her. Leave her to die for all I care." Altaïr stated as he strode back into the room and Malik started angrily towards him, his hidden blade unsheathing silently.

Altaïr stared coldly at his friend, his brown eyes speaking the challenge that he didn't dare speak out loud. The rafiq caught his elbow and shook his head at Malik when he looked at him.

"Ignore him. If you want her to live on from these injuries, we must attend to them swiftly." The old man told him quietly.

Malik nodded and shot a glare over his shoulder at Altaïr, "Leave. If you aren't going to help, then get out of my sight. I hardly even recognize you any longer brother." He finished softly, but Altaïr had already left. The rafiq and Malik set to gently cleaning and bandaging the woman's wounds.

She was dressed oddly underneath the dark cloak that she wore. Bloodied as her clothes were, they had obviously been made to represent some kind of uniform, but neither Malik nor the bureau leader could decide what. Both of them ignored her odd attire for sake of making sure she didn't bleed out there on the table as they watched, and her shallow breathing slowly evened out as they worked. The leather guards on her arms were badly damaged from the fight earlier, but underneath there were no injuries. Malik tossed them to the side and they clinked against the tiled floor. Malik made a mental note to have a new pair made since hers were evidently far beyond repair.

Malik turned to look at the old rafiq when he heard the man whistle quietly. He had uncovered the woman's torso, and what lay underneath made him wince and turn away momentarily. Underneath the dark leather vest she had worn, she had a kind of wrap around her breasts that Malik had never seen, but he placed those thoughts in the back of his head until later. Her chest was unscathed, and upon further examination, her vest that she wore had light but sturdy metal plates lining the inside. The ones that covered her chest and shoulders were still intact, but the ones that had been covering her stomach and back were nearly shattered.

The plates over her lower torso had helped to shield her slightly, but not nearly enough to have really done any good Malik noted with a frown. '_What kind of warrior fights with damaged armor and so few weapons?_' Malik wondered, remembering that she had only had a short sword that had belonged to one of the soldiers when they had found her.

Her stomach and back had suffered the worst of the injuries, with only small scratches on her arms and legs. Lacerations and several near puncture wounds that appeared to be from arrows skidding against her ribs and a hip bone. The arrow wounds marred her tan skin and the dark blood gleamed black in the candlelight. The bleeding had mostly slowed but began anew as Malik gently began wiping away the blood with a clean cloth that had been wet with water. As the blood slowly came away from her body, the once tan colored cloth turned a shade of bright red and the extent of her injuries could be seen.

"The fact that she has survived this far is truly remarkable… Al Mualim would surely be interested in meeting this one." The rafiq murmured quietly, and Malik nodded silently in agreement as he finished washing her wounds.

Altaïr waited impatiently on the roof of the bureau for Malik to finish his work inside. "Stupid woman. No one asked her to help us, we would have been just fine without her. Now our return will be delayed because of that _woman_…" he muttered to himself in irritation as he toyed idly with the sand that covered the rooftop.

"Without that _woman_, our hides would have many more injuries than what we have. We would not have escaped the guards had she not led some of them from us. Saving her was the least we could have done. If you didn't want to help her, why fight with me to fend off the soldiers?" Malik asked, silently pulling himself through the grating, and Altaïr simply gave him a flat stare.

"I helped because I wanted to battle those guards. It had nothing to do with rescuing her. What good can come of having a woman on our journeys? Answer me that brother." Altaïr said, and Malik smirked.

"Oh come now. You're a functioning man, surely you find a woman who can at least somewhat hold her own in a fight, and who looks like she does at least slightly alluring. Underneath the blood, I assure you, she had a certain charm. It might do you good to have a woman like that around." Malik told Altaïr, who laughed for a split second.

A smile flitted across the assassin's face, something Malik had not seen in months. '_Who knows…perhaps she will be the one to soften the ice surrounding his heart…Al Mualim and I did agree that if he continued down this path of destruction, that something would have to be done. If he continues like this, all he'll become is a heartless fiend that kills for the enjoyment of it…I will propose the idea to the master and see what he believes best.'_ Malik thought to himself, and Altaïr noted his friends' silence.

"Thinking of that woman? I still believe we should have just killed her and put her out of all this." Altaïr told Malik tonelessly, the short-lived cheerfulness that he had displayed vanishing. Malik sighed in dismay at Altaïr's attitude change, and shook his head slowly.

"No Altaïr, I was not thinking of her. But seeing as you seem to have no reverence for someone who would assist us without caring about the potential peril to themselves, you will be the one to keep watch over her tonight, and she will be your responsibility from now on. I will _not_ stand for any argument on this Altaïr. You will do as I say, as I am currently your superior. Is that understood?" Malik said firmly when he saw Altaïr's mouth open to argue.

Altaïr quickly closed his mouth and nodded curtly, anger glinting in his shadowed honey-brown eyes. "As you wish, brother." He told Malik tensely, and Malik stood with a nod.

"Good. Head inside. I will send a message to Al Mualim that we will be bringing a guest with us. I will notify him of the events that occurred and wait for his judgment. We will linger here until Al Mualim sends word for us to come back." Malik told Altaïr, who merely grunted in assent before disappearing back into the bureau. Malik sighed as he watched his friends retreating back, and then followed him to send the letter to Al Mualim via messenger bird.

Altaïr settled himself on a cushion and leaned back against the cool wall as he regarded the sleeping woman lying on the blankets next to him. Faint pink showed through the bandages that were wrapped around her torso, and her head lay pillowed on a small cushion. Her honey blonde hair fanned out around her head, and Altaïr could see where the blood from earlier had caked and dried into her tresses. He studied the figure beside him with veiled curiosity.

'_As much as I abhor to admit it, Malik was right. She is striking. But still, I can see no good of having a female around us. She would only prove to be a distraction, no matter what she may be. And she could very well be a Templar spy for all we know…one that we brought into the Brotherhood. Malik and I would have to take the fault for that, and Al Mualim could never pardon us for even unknowingly betraying the order…' _Altaïr thought, before Malik interrupted him.

"Goodnight, brother. Keep a safe watch over our guest and wake me if anything happens." Malik told him, and Altaïr nodded brusquely. "As you wish, brother." He replied, and Malik strode back towards the spare room.

Altaïr waited until he heard Malik begin to snore and then returned his attention back to the woman. Her honey blonde hair was abnormal to him, even darkened by blood as it was. She hardly stirred when he began to gently clean the drying blood from her hair with the cloth Malik had used earlier. After carefully working for over an hour, Altaïr leaned back on his heels and looked with approval at his effort. Her hair, although damp, was free from all the blood.

'_I hate to admit it, but there is a certain quality to her that is…fascinating. Where did you come from?'_ Altaïr wondered as he settled back on a cushion.

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to apologize in advance for the soon to be bombardment of emails to your inbox…I'm going to be posting the edits of the chapters that I have done so far so you're probably going to receive a couple notices…Anyways, I promise I'm still working on this! I'm just juggling finals and about 5 bajillion papers that I have to write in addition to that =[ Keep an eye on your inbox in the next few weeks and there should be some new chapters up shortly! Much love to all of you wonderful readers 3 You guys really are amazing =]**

**And as usual- read, review (but no flames as I will just delete them), and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing from Assassin's Creed…The only things I lay any claim to are the characters that I created!**

"You may have managed to defeat me, but nothing will ever bring her back." The dark haired man told the flaxen-haired woman who knelt over him. He had one hand pressed lightly on his chest to staunch the thick flow of blood from the mortal wound that lay there. His previously white shirt had blossomed to a brilliant shade of crimson, and the cement floor beneath him was rapidly being covered in his blood.

"Why Darius?" she whispered, tears tracking down her face, her hand still limply grasping the bloodied blade she had wounded him with. She glanced at a nearby figure that lay prone on the ground, sorrow wringing at her soul.

The man laughed, "Because you dim-witted woman, she stood against the true cause. As you do. Her demise was necessary for the Templar cause to prevail. You are nothing!" he spat, and the woman tensed.

"I may perish, but my cause will live on! The Templar's will prevail, and you _assassins_, will fail." He continued on with a cruel laugh before dissolving into coughs.

Bright red trickled from the corner of his mouth as he lost even more blood. Her eyes flashed in fury before she knelt down and slowly gathered the prone figure into her arms, heedless of the blood that covered her arms and disregarded the lancing sting down her back.

"Your cause will never prevail…" the man whispered as his eyes slid shut, but she only pushed forward.

"We may fail, but that doesn't mean our order will just roll over and bare our stomachs to you filth." She muttered, making her way from the gleaming colorless room.

Her footsteps echoing down the empty hallway, Amira hurried forward as quickly as she could with her younger sister in her arms. Tears slid down her face as she looked down at the figure in her arms, a woman in her early twenties with dark burgundy hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have…" she told the woman.

Sea green eyes flickered open to fix on her grey ones. "'Mira, I'm sorry too. I should have waited for you like we settled on before I went after him… I just couldn't believe that our own leader would betray us. I had to find out for myself…" she whispered, her naturally soft voice strained with pain.

"Oh Rika…You have nothing to appologize for. I didn't watch after you like I promised I would. I was an idiot to have trusted him as much as I did…and you paid for my mistakes. Now hush, I've got to get you back to the base." She softly told her sister, her gait lengthening as she broke into an easy lope, careful not to disturb Rika. She gritted her teeth against the waves of pain each jarring footstep brought her and pushed forward, her jaw tightening as she tried to force back a whimper of pain.

Rika's green eyes slid shut, '_I'm sorry Mira, but I don't think I have the time…' _she thought sadly, noting distantly how it was beginning to become more and more difficult to breathe. She reached up with a hand and rested it lightly against her sister's cheek.

"'Mira. Stop." She ordered, and Amira paused reluctantly. "I'm not going to make it." She said softly, and saw tears pooling in her sisters gray eyes. "But even if I die, there's something you need to know. Darius was concealing some kind of treasure in his quarters. He revealed that much to me when we were fighting. He said something about it being the final item they needed for control. Locate it, and keep it from ever falling in Templar hands." She demanded, and her sister nodded silently.

"One more thing 'Mira. I love you, and I'm incredibly proud of you for everything you've done. You always were there to keep me safe, even when I was too headstrong to realize when I was in trouble." Rika said with a quiet laugh before continuing.

"Forget Darius. He was, and always has been scum. Find someone who's your equal, someone who truly cares for you, and keep him close. Fall in love with him Amira, and don't hide everything away. No more secrets. Promise me you'll be honest with him, no matter how hard it is." She pleaded, and Amira nodded her head in reluctant affirmation, tears sliding down her face.

Rika smiled at her once more before her eyes closed and after a few minutes, she sighed one last breath. "I love you, Amira…" she whispered before she slipped away.

Amira hugged her sisters limp form to her tightly and began walking again, but more slowly this time. By the time she finally made it back to the base, the sky had already begun to show signs of dusk. She tiredly keyed in the access code, and with a hiss, the hidden steel door slid silently open. She walked inside, and at the sound of her footsteps, two pairs of hurried steps came towards her.

"Oh God…" two male voices said in union, quiet alarm in their voices before they hurried forward. An older man with salt and pepper hair caught Amira as she slumped forward, and the younger man lifted Rika from her arms.

"Mark, there's nothing that can be done for Rika…" the younger man said sadly, brushing her burgundy hair away from her face as he felt for her pulse.

"Take her to the infirmary then Alex and we'll figure out what to do with her. Amira's been injured as well…" Mark told the younger man, who hurried off. Mark glanced down at the unconscious woman in his arms and sighed. "Nothing I can ever say will ever express how sorry I am for you…" he murmured to her before following Alex down the halls.

Both sisters were placed on cold steel tables and the doctor sighed when he saw the amounts of blood that covered each woman. He was relieved to find that much of the blood of Amira's clothing and skin was not her own, but the injury that lanced down her back was enough to make him cringe inwardly. He didn't understand what these people did that could give them injuries like this, but he had his own ideas. All he knew though, was that his nurse and him were both well paid to keep their mouths shut.

The gash down Amira's back was cleaned and stitched closed as well as the other small injuries that marked her arms and legs. Mark winced when he saw how long the wound on her back was. It stretched from her left shoulder and curved all the way down her back and ended in a thin curve over her right hipbone.

"This will leave her with a scar, that's for sure. She's lucky the wound didn't run any deeper, else it would have left her with a severe lack of mobility. As it is now, with some muscle therapy, she should be able to recover most of her range of mobility." The doctor said, and Mark nodded.

"Sir, what should we do with the other one?" the nurse asked, motioning towards Rika's still form. The doctor sighed before issuing a series of orders that the nurse moved to carry out.

It was several weeks before Amira's back was fully healed. She spent most of her time reading and working on gently stretching out her back as the muscle re-knit. She read to keep her mind busy and off of the death of her sister, a task that consumed all of her abilities. Mark and Alex had tried to talk to her about everything, but she simply brushed them off with jokes, smiles and assertions that she was fine. She knew that they were worried, and somehow that made it even worse. Finally, the doctor declared that she was healed and all that remained was a half inch wide mark that would forever scar her back as a reminder of her mistakes.

She silently made her way to her room, showered and ate before she stood in front of the door to her sister's room. She keyed in the entry code and walked in, looking around at everything as the door slid closed behind her. As it clicked shut, she made her way to the bed in the middle of the room, not bothering to turn on the light but instead feeling her way in the dark. She felt the soft fleece under her fingertips and curled up under the blanket that she had given her sister for her birthday years ago. With a heavy sigh, she finally released everything she had locked up inside, and the tears that she had pent up made their way down her face. She failed to notice the sound of the door opening, and barely budged when the bed dipped behind her.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer against their owner's chest. Amira quickly placed the scent, "Alex?" she whispered, and felt him smile into her hair.

"You're not the only one who misses her Amira. I know how you're feeling… If the world were a different place than it is now, I would have asked her to marry me…" he told her, his deep voice reflecting as much sadness as she felt, and she smiled.

"She did love you, you know that right?" she said, sniffing slightly as she turned towards him, and he nodded.

"I know. Now rest." He gently ordered, kissing her forehead softly as he drew her closer to him. "You are, and always will be like my little sister Amira, and I promise to try and keep you safe…" he murmured as she drifted off, and he wiped the tears from her face carefully before resting his chin on top on her head and drifting off himself.

When Amira woke several hours later, she was alone. The bed beside her was still slightly warm although, and Amira sat up with a sigh. She scrubbed at her face before walking out of Rika's room and to the kitchen where the scent of cooking food was wafting towards her. Alex handed her a plate with food on it with a smile, making a plate of his own before joining her in eating. "Where's Mark?" she queried, and Alex frowned.

"Trying to clean up the mess Darius left." He told her, and she sighed before they continued to eat in comfortable silence. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Alex asked as they washed their dishes, and Amira thought for a minute.

"I'm going to look for something I think." She mused, and Alex raised an eyebrow at her. "What kind of something?" he asked curiously, ever the adventurous one, and Amira smiled slightly. She remembered that his adventurous spirit was one of the things that Rika loved best about him, and she felt that odd empty feeling in her chest again.

"Something Rika told me was in Darius's room. She said that we couldn't let it fall into Templar hands ever, or we would be lost… But I have no idea what it is, so I thought I would try and find it." She explained.

Alex nodded, "Go on then." He told her, flicking soapy water at her with a smile. Amira flashed him a small smile before exiting the room.

'_If things had ended differently, he would be my brother in law…guess I'll just have to settle for having him as my pseudo brother.'_ she thought with a faint smile. She halted in front of the room Darius had kept and glared at the door. "Worthless excuse for a human being." she muttered before entering the room.

She stood still for a moment, feeling slow anger building towards the man whom she had loved and who had betrayed her. She carelessly flung open the dresser and searched through it, repeating the same process with the closets and bookshelves until the room looked like a miniature tornado had appeared within the rooms confines. Amira flopped down on the bed with a tired sigh, her eyes closing momentarily as she took several calming breaths.

A thought occurred to her, and her eyes snapped open. She flipped lithely as she could, her back faintly protesting, to the floor and dropped to her stomach as she peered under the bed. With a satisfied smirk, she grabbed the small chest hidden there. The dark wood was smooth and slightly warm under her palms as she turned it over in her hands, examining the exterior for any clues of its contents.

"My, my…Now what could you possibly have hidden in here?" she mused with a frown as she set to picking the brass lock on the front of the wooden chest. After a few minutes of her fiddling with the pins and springs, the lock snapped open and she was able to open the chest finally. At first glance the box was empty, but Amira snorted and rolled her eyes. Darius had always favored objects that had hidden portions that could only be opened with pressure switches, so she doubted this box was as empty as it seemed.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she muttered as she searched the "bottom" of the box for the hidden latch. She ran her finger around the perimeter of the boxes bottom, and the pad of her index finger clicked down slightly in the top corner of the boxes bottom, and a panel popped up.

"Did you honestly think a box with a false bottom would be that hard for me to figure out? I know I suck at puzzles, but I'm not so stupid that I'm not going to guess you had a false bottom in here." she muttered, thinking of how Darius had always chided her for not excelling at puzzle problems. She gently lifted the panel, and her eyes widened at what she found.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an apple. An apple the color of pure gold. She hefted it in her hand cautiously, and turned it over as she examined it.

"What in the world…?" she wondered, standing and making her way towards the living room where she knew Alex would be.

Alex half turned to face her from where he was seated on the couch. "Find anyth—'' he broke off mid word and stared at the object in her hand with incredulity.

"I found this. But no idea what it is…It looks valuable, and you look like you know something, so spill." She demanded, and Alex motioned for her to sit next to him. She flopped down next to him, the object in her hand nearly upset in the motion, and Alex quickly grabbed it from her. He placed it safely away from her on the coffee table before leaning back into the comfortable couch and beginning to talk.

"That, is what is known as a piece of Eden." He told her, his eyes fixed in amazement on the Apple, and he explained the object to her.

Amira stared at him in surprise when he had finished, "Huh…So you're saying I shouldn't try and sell this thing?" she asked half-jokingly, glancing down at the Apple in her hand.

"Yeah… About that...Let's hold off on the auction sales and instead get this to Mark. We can't let the Templar's get this, or we really will lose…" Alex said, and Amira sighed in mock disappointment. " He's with the other leaders, so it'll take some time to get there since he took our only vehicle, but take the next few days to get to him and back. Have him place it in the central vault for safe keeping." Alex ordered.

"And here I was hoping I could make some cash off of it…"

Amira left the room and moments later returned with a back pack containing her usual outing gear. Her gear consisted of two spare changes of clothes, toiletries, and her typical weapons. She felt the comfortable weight of the thin blade Mark had given her as it lay flat against her spine, as well as the dagger strapped to her thigh and the throwing knives that were cleverly concealed in the black vest she wore, as well as in the light jacket that she wore and two daggers were hidden in holders against her thighs. She wore white shirt gray shirt, a black leather vest with red lacing up the front of it, dark wash denim shorts that came to mid thigh, and sandals that laced up to mid calf. Her fair toned hair was bound in a loose braid over one shoulder, and she had double piercings in both ears along with a single black stud in the cartilage of her right ear.

Alex smiled at her when she walked into the living room, "Dressed to kill, as usual." He said with an approving nod. She rolled her eyes at his pun, but smiled. "Do you have all of your weapons too?" he asked, and she inclined her head.

"Of course. If there's one thing my parents taught me, it's that you can never have too many weapons."

"Before you go, I want you to take Rika's blade." He told her, placing her sister's blade in her palm as he closed her fingers over it.

"Alex…Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly, and he nodded. "You were her sister. I was just the guy who was lucky enough to hold her heart for a short time. She would want you to have it anyways; she knew you were training to work with two." He said with a smile before he wrapped her in a hug. "Now go. Get the Apple to the vault where it's safe. And be careful. I couldn't stand to lose you too." He told her, and she kissed his cheek lightly as she pulled away.

"I'll be careful. Promise. You just keep everything working here and I'll be back before you know it." She said with an easy smile before she turned and left.

Alex watched her leave unhappily, remembering how the last woman he had watched leave like that hadn't come back, and he resisted the urge to run after her.

Amira felt a tug on her heart as she left, '_I don't think I can handle coming back here for awhile…I need some time to myself for a bit I think. I can't hide behind humor forever. I'm sorry Alex…'_ she thought to herself as she left the compound.

It was almost two days before she reached the main base of the Brotherhood, and she was admitted entry quickly once she gave the proper passwords. She located Mark easily, and he looked relieved to see a smile on her face again before he frowned.

"Amira, why are you here?" he asked curiously, and she explained everything to him. Mark had her change from her dirty clothes to clean ones that were provided so that hers could be washed. The decision was quickly made to seal the Apple in the vault and Mark accompanied her there.

"Choose a password." He told her, handing a keycode encrypted deposit box, and she swiftly typed in one after a moment's hesitation. As she placed the Apple inside, she felt it grow warm in her hands until she dropped it, crying out in mild pain as it burned her hands. Mark quickly closed it inside the vault and they left, each with a worried frown on their face.

"Rest here for the night. We'll go back home in the morning." He told her after he inspected her hands and found that they were uninjured.

After a while, Amira wandered back to her temporary room and poked around curiously. The room had a softer lighting than she was used to and a much softer bed that felt like she was laying on a cloud. She rolled around on the bed randomly as she stretched, enjoying how her muscles felt as they stretched. With a contented sigh, she bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. A grin lit her face when she looked around the large room.

"Well this is a step up…" she mused to herself with a smile as she turned on the water to warm up. Amira grabbed her spare change of clothes quickly before returning to the now slightly steamy bathroom. With a childish grin, she scribbled drawings onto the large mirror. She remembered that Rika and her would always write messages to each other on mirrors, and her smile faded. She shook her head before swiftly changing out of her clothes.

Amira stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water relaxing the tension in her back muscles, and she sighed. With a damp hand, she wiped away the few tears that fell down her face '_Never look back, right? '_ She thought to herself as she shook her head. Seconds later, her hands grasped for purchase against the slick tile wall of the shower.

Her gray eyes widened suddenly at the scene that she saw before her. A scaffold, a bell tower, a white robed figure with a…crossbow? An eagle, and a man who paced in front of a group of people with nooses around their necks. The man was shouting something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She saw the white robed figure make his way through the crowd, gently nudging people aside until he reached the front and broke into a run.

She saw him kill the man pacing on the scaffold, free the condemned, and escape. She caught a brief glimpse of a man's face under the hood, and the thin scar that cut down through his smirking lips before the scene faded and all she heard was the fall of water around her and her own panicked breathing.

"What the hell…was that?" she gasped, leaning back against the wall as she caught her breath.

'_I have no idea what that was about…Did that Apple thing make me see that?'_ she wondered as she stood there, and shivered. _'I want as little to do with that thing as possible if that's the case.'_

Thoroughly disturbed, she quickly finished her shower, the warmth of the water no longer warming her chilled body. She found that her clothes had been returned to her while she was showering, and she quickly packed them away into her backpack. She went to find Mark, and found him as he was leaving the meeting he had been in. He cajoled her into joining them all for dinner, even though her own appetite had fled.

After she dined with the rest of the leaders and brothers, Mark shooed her off towards her room. "Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow, we'll go back to our base and finish sorting everything out." He told her before walking to his own room.

Amira gratefully fell back onto her cloudlike bed and closed her eyes. A headache pounded at her skull despite the fact she had taken Tylenol to alleviate it, so she was grateful for the darkness of the room. With a small sigh she curled into a ball on the bed and drifted off without changing into more relaxed clothes. That night she dreamt about him, the man in the white robe with the scar on his lip.

She watched in horror as he killed an old man who begged to live, and one of the men with him began berating him instantly. Then the scene flipped forward to an encounter in an underground room that had the look of an unfinished temple with a bald man and a group of soldiers. She watched as he attempted to attack the bald man, only to have him deflect his attack and flip his attacker into the back of the room. Columns and debris fell as the man crashed into them, completely cutting him off from his allies in the other room. He swore briefly before the scene flipped again he was faced by an old man with a long white beard. They were standing in what appeared to be a study of sorts, bookcases and an older but elegant structure shaped the architechture around them.

The white bearded man spoke, "I hold here a list. The names of nine men adorn it, nine men who need to die. They are plague bringers, war makers…Their power and influence corrupt the land and ensure the Crusades continue. Find them, kill them…In doing so, you will sow the seeds of peace, both for the region and for yourself."

"Nine lives in exchange for my mine…"The man in the white robe mused and the older man nodded.

"A generous offer indeed. Have you any questions?" he asked, and the younger man shook his head.

"Only where I need begin." He stated arrogantly before the scene faded out.

Amira awoke with a gasp, the man's rich voice echoing dimly in her mind. "That man again…who the hell is he, and why am I dreaming about him?" she muttered in confusion as she pressed the heels of her palms to her forehead. With a sigh, she headed to the bathroom to shower again, "Might as well since I'm not likely to sleep again…maybe it'll help with this headache…" she said to herself as she turned on the water.

She showered and dressed quickly. Mark was already up when she made her way to the kitchen where he was making breakfast, and he silently handed her a plate.

"You're up early." He noted, his brown eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the darkness barely showing under her eyes.

"Eh, you know what they say- The early bird gets the worm or something ridiculous like that. Besides, you look even more beat than I feel, so don't give me the worried looks." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she began to eat, and he frowned.

"Well, the council met already this morning. They've made a decision about the Apple. We're to take it back with us and they want me to study it." He told her, his frown deepening as he spoke.

Amira looked at him in surprise, "But I just brought it here! Why wouldn't they just keep it here and have you stay as well?" she demanded, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't tell you. But that's the decision, so we don't really have any choice but to listen…" he said and she sighed in irritation.

They washed their dishes, and then each went to their rooms to gather their belongings. Amira checked that all of her weapons were in place. The thin sword was secured in place to her back, as were the blades in her vest and the daggers under her shorts. She slipped her jacket on over her and Rika's knives before slinging her backpack on and heading out the door. Mark met her minutes later in the living area, and they headed towards the safe. Mark typed in the access code and Amira moved to retrieve the box that held the Apple.

"Mark…This Apple thing is weird. Its not right." she stated as she keyed in the code to open it, her face stony as she tried to hide the pain that washed over her when she touched the box.

The pain in her head intensified, and the metal box grew warmer to the touch as she held it. '_Darius, you bastard…Did you put some kind of poison on the surface? Is that what's causing all this? God, just make it all stop!'_ her thoughts screamed as she fell to her knees, clutching her sides as waves of nausea washed over her and the headache steadily increased. The box tumbled from her hands, the Apple rolling free as the box fell and both clattered to the floor beside her.

"Mark! Something isn't right…" she groaned, and he knelt beside her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders. His eyes widened in confusion when his hands passed through her, and he drew back.

"Amira, I can't do anything. I…I can't even touch you." He told her in confusion, and her pained eyes met his.

Wordlessly, she tried to touch the Apple beside her and confusion spread over her features when her hand touched its' warm surface. As she did so, the Apple began to glow with a dimly pulsing, radiant light that quickly grew in intensity. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of gold, so bright that Mark raised his arm to shield his eyes. When the glow faded and Mark dropped his arm from his eyes, the room was empty.

***Edit* Alright, so I know that the Apple only causes illusions in the game, but think of this as me putting my own twist on some of its power. =] It worked better for the story anyways. I have no clue how I would manage to make the rest of the story work if it didn't have that abilty…That and I think it would be a rather nifty addition to the object. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ok so this is the last one of these I'm going to post. It should be apparent by now that I only claim the characters that I created. So, one last time…I own none of the Assassin's Creed characters, save for the ones of my own creation.**

The first sensation Amira felt was one of weightlessness amidst the brightness. Then, the light faded to be replaced by sunlight and sweltering heat, and she found herself falling from a few feet in the air. She collided with the sand covered roof beneath her with a thud, and swore as she picked herself up, brushing the warm sand off of her as she stood.

The first observation she made was that the sand wasn't just on the rooftop, it was _everywhere_. It coated the ground, roofs, people, animals. Everything seemed to be covered in a fine film of the stuff. The second thing she noted was the overwhelming heat. It was almost oppresive in the way it seemed to pull all the moisture from her.

"Where…where in the world am I?" she wondered as she peered at the world around her. Amira took in the tall spires that climbed into the blue sky and the archaic looking building style. "It looks like some old town in the Middle East…but that can't be possible, can it?" she asked herself as she peered down at the streets below her. Men and women milled below her, the women dressed in long, plain dresses and the men in simple cloth as well.

"Shit. Well I certainly won't fit in dressed like this…I need to find a way to get some clothing so I can blend in…" she muttered as she observed the area. "Here goes nothing…" she said as she awkwardly dropped down into a nearby alleyway and walked out into the streets.

She kept as much to the larger crowds as she could, ignoring the stares she was getting as she searched for a place where she could buy or steal clothing. She smoothly maneuvered through the throngs of people, her face calm despite the overwhelming urge she felt to curl up and hide somewhere, anywhere.

'_That kind of attitude isn't going to help you. You don't even know where you are.'_ The voice inside her head said firmly, and she set herself to the task of finding out where she was currently located and how she had managed to get there. '_Could it have been the Apple? But why would it send me here?'_ she wondered as she made her way into one of the larger markets.

_Somewhere outside of Jerusalem_

Altaïr groaned inwardly as the headache began again for the second time that morning. It had gone for a brief time, and now it seemed it was back even stronger. Malik glanced at his friend worriedly as they road towards the city, noting how his hands were clenched so tightly around the reins that his knuckles were white. Al Mualim had sent them on a mission together, one that wasn't on the list of men he had given Altaïr. They easily made their way into the city under the guise of scholars and within the hour, they were standing in front of the bureau leader. He informed them on the details of their target, a corrupt judge who was responsible for the deaths of many innocents in the city.

"I will trace out his habits. I want you to see if you can find out where he will be today." Malik ordered, and Altaïr grudgingly agreed. "As you wish, brother." He told him, displeasure dripping from his voice.

He was just barely able to disguise the pain that pounded his head as he made his way out of the bureau and parted ways with Malik. He made his way to the marketplace where he sat tiredly on a bench beside an old man who was babbling to himself. He lost himself in the stream of conversation around him, catching small snippets of a conversation here and there that he was able to focus in on and obtain information from.

He switched to his eagle vision to better focus on his targets and fixed his eyes on the two figures that were glowing a faint yellow. He listened to their conversation and gathered what information he could from them before he switched back to his normal vision. He shook his head slightly to clear it, and then surveyed the area around him. Seeing that there were no guards, he easily weaved his way out of the market and back to the bureau.

Amira waited patiently a few feet away from a clothing vendor, and upon noting what the currency looked like, she knew that whatever money she had would be useless.

'Well…poop." She muttered, '_I suppose I'll have to chance at thieving then…'_ she thought to herself as she took advantage of the vendor's distracted state.

'_So now instead of standing out because I'm wearing different clothes, I get to stand out because I look like the freaking hunchback of Notre Dame. Great change Amira, really great. Now you won't be stoned because you're showing so much skin, no, instead now you're going to be treated like some hideous monster.I'm fairly certain that physical abnormalities and handicaps are looked at much differently here than back home. Fantastic…'_

She slipped the hood of her now stolen cloak over her head, shifting her backpack so it was less obvious, and melted silently into the crowd. Throughout the day, she had slowly gathered information about her surroundings. She discovered that she was in Jerusalem, and based on the clothing and other signs, she estimated that she was sometime around…a time at possibly wasn't hers. Finally, she was frustrated at playing a guessing game and stopped a woman carrying a heavy jar. The woman impatiently glared at her and then snapped out her answer before trudging on.

"You've got to be kidding me. How the heck did I end up here? And of all the times…Why me…?" she muttered to herself as she settled on a crate in a darkened alleyway and thoughtfully chewed through a piece of bread that she had bought with money she had stolen from a wealthy man's purse. Her head was still pounding slightly, but nowhere near as painfully as it had been.

Back in the bureau, Altaïr was also silently sighing in relief as the pounding in his skull receded to a tolerable level. Malik returned only moments after Altaïr did, and the two shared their information with the rafiq.

"He retires late in the evening, and does not rise until early afternoon." Malik finished, and Altaïr stepped in.

"He will be attending the execution this evening. We can target him there and complete our mission. We know that he travels with very few guards, and believes himself to be like a God and in need of little to no protection. We should be able to eliminate him easily." Altaïr told the rafiq confidently, and Malik sighed inwardly.

"Brother, I will create the distraction and you will eliminate the target. Al Mualim wishes it to be done so." He explained to his partner, and Altaïr inclined his head slightly.

"Rest for now." The rafiq instructed and each man moved to comply.

Outside, Amira climbed onto a nearby roof and hid in the garden that was there to escape the boiling sun. She brushed the thick layer of dust off of her cloak and tried to wipe off as much as she could from the rest of her.

"Oh, of all the many places that stupid thing could have sent me! It would send me to a place that's boiling and women have to be covered head to toe!" she muttered in exasperation as she wiped sweat off of her brow and tossed the cloak and tee shirt carelessly on the wooden floor beside her backpack. She carefully redonned her vest before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, with the pressure in her head lightening slightly.

It was early in the evening when Malik and Altaïr stood ready atop the buildings overlooking the city square where the scaffolds had been hastily constructed. Their target was the presiding speaker at the execution and was already pacing across the scaffold shouting orders at the workers. Altaïr moved into his position, ignoring the headache that persisted annoyingly. Malik stood ready in his position, and each man waited for the trial to begin from their posts.

Back in her garden, Amira awoke to the sound of voices walking towards her. "Are you attending the trial today?" a male voice asked, and was answered by a noncommittal grunt.

She heard the faint clink of armor and tensed. _'Crap, crap, crap! Please don't look in here!'_ she thought as she shrunk against the wall behind her. After a moment, she peered through the slit in the gardens fabric overhang and saw the backs of two soldiers walking away. Once they were out of sight, she slipped from the garden after donning her cloak, wincing slightly as her headache returned. She left her backpack there, and made a mental note of what building the garden was on before she made her way down into the streets.

She managed to make her way towards the city square where the trial was to be held and looked around curiously.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never seen a public gathering like this to see a group of people be killed…It seems rather barbaric. But then again…I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." she muttered as she slipped unnoticed against a wall near the front.

The trial began shortly after she arrived, and even as uninformed as she was about the situation, she could tell simply by the evidence presented that the people were all most likely innocent of the crimes. Yet not a single one spoke throughout the entire trial. The crowds became more and more noisy, demanding the deaths of those who were being judged, and Amira felt her heart go out to them.

From the corner of her eye, she caught a flicker of movement from the rooftop of the building across from her. A white figure leapt down from the roof and landed unnoticed before making their way into the crowd. Scanning the other rooftops, Amira caught sight of a second person in white and tracked his movements.

"What are you two up to…?" she mused as she shifted her attention to the man in the crowd.

He was tall enough that he didn't quite manage to hide, although he did an admirable job of slouching to compensate, so she was able to keep an eye on him easily. As he neared the front, she suddenly flashed back on the scene she had seen and knew what was going to happen.

At the sound of a commotion behind him, the white robed man moved smoothly into action, flinging carefully aimed knives at the ropes around the men's necks and freeing them before he sprung forward and killed the few guards that were there and landing on his targets back.

Amira saw the flash of red that appeared when his blade pierced through his targets neck and saw him swipe something across the wound. The shouts of guards rang into the square, and the man looked up with a sense of irritation and alarm at the soldiers approach.

Within seconds, he had leapt free of the scaffold and sprinted towards an exit and was quickly followed by his companion.

Amira narrowed her eyes at the guards chasing them, '_They're never going to escape that many of them…'_ she thought before she turned and ran after them. She made her way quickly to the roof of a building and leapt the gaps with slight difficulty as she tracked the guards below.

Glancing ahead, Amira noted that the robed men would soon be cornered in an alley too small to easily fight in. "You know, maybe on second thought, this isn't such a bright idea!" she half yelled as she flung herself off the roof.

She landed harder than she intended, hitting the ground in a roll and stubbornly pushing herself back upright. She found herself in front of the guards and just behind the retreating assassin's backs. The guards started at her sudden appearance, and she turned on her heel and sprinted away in a different direction after carelessly flinging a throwing knife at the group to catch their attention.

With a shout, about half of the guards turned to follow her and she nearly laughed. '_It's like herding sheep. One little distraction and the whole herd is thrown off…But at least this way it gives them a chance to escape from these guards…' _she thought as she ran.

Both Altaïr and Malik turned at the sound of the guards shouting, and saw the cloaked figure disappear with the group of guards trailing after. They quickly finished off the few that remained, and without saying a word, ran after the guards that had left.

Amira ducked through an alley, taking out one man as he managed to get close enough to slice open a wound in her thigh before she carried on her headlong sprint. Suddenly, a group of guards who hadn't been chasing her turned the corner in front of her and she barely managed to dodge around them. Catching sight of the guards chasing her, the new group joined in as well. Amira looked over her shoulder and cursed. She now had upwards of ten men after her instead the six that had been, and they were closing in quickly.

"Holy crap on a cracker! Where do you all come from? Don't you have some other important business to do?" Amira panted in disbelief as she ran. Swearing, she ripped off the cloak and carelessly flung it in the face of the guard behind her. She heard his muffled cursing and grinned briefly, "Let's see how you like getting your arms and legs tangled in that silly thing, eh?"

Muttering a curse, she skidded to a stop and turned to face the closest two. She ducked under their attacks, and blocked them the best she could with the thin sword that had been sheathed to her back. Even still, their attacks managed to break through her defenses no matter how solid they were, and she felt the guard plates that lined the stomach of her vest beginning to crack under the force of the blows.

"Oh this is not good, this is not good!" she muttered, seeing the rest of the guards round the corner.

She turned and ran, leaving the two guards bleeding on the ground. Some paused to take care of their friends, but a large amount still followed her. She repeated this tactic, waiting until several men had grossly outpaced the rest and fighting them until the others caught up before turning and running again. Amira felt her strength dwindling as she bleed from several gashes and her breath tore out of her chest.

Suddenly, she heard the twang of a bow release and she felt a searing pain lance through her. "Seriously? Not only do I have these guys after me, but now I'm being shot at?" she shouted angrily before she turned the next corner and out of the archers sight.

Her hand brushed against her side and came away slick with deep red blood. One of the arrows hadn't pierced her, it had only glanced off her side, but the wound was still deep and painful. The other had just barely glanced off of her ribs, and stuck stubbornly in her side with only the portion of the shaft in her. The arrowhead gleamed dully in the fading sunlight and with an annoyed growl, she broke the feathered end off the arrow, pulling it free with a shriek.

She faced several more of the guards, fighting through the black eating at the edge of her vision. One of the guards lay dead with her sword buried deep into the bone, and she didn't have time to retrieve it before the others caught up again.

"Damn it all…This blade's a piece of crap." She said glancing at the stolen dead man's blade.

Altaïr and Malik ran the rooftops parallel to the street the guards and cloaked figure were on and landed silently behind the group. Amira drew a gasping breath before turning and facing the guards again as they slowly backed her into an alley, and fought them with the last bit of strength that she had left.

A solid punch in the gut from one of the guards doubled her over in pain and he then proceeded to take advantage of her state until he froze suddenly, blood trickling from his neck. He fell beside her, and she collapsed as well. The last thing she saw before black overwhelmed her vision was the faint white of a robe. Then there was only her overwhelming pain, and then, black nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

Altaïr watched her through the night, but she barely stirred. The only assurance he had that she still lived was that he could see her chest rising and falling ever so slightly with each shallow breath. He noted, with some astonishment how the headache he had been plagued with had unexpectedly vanished when she had appeared. He pondered the reasons for this through the night as he watched her.

As the first rays of sunlight stretched into the bureau, a small grey bird flew into the room and landed on a perch. It was sitting there peacefully and regarding him with its golden eyes, its soft grey feathers gleaming dimly in the early morning light. When Altaïr noted the small tube sealed with Al Mualim's mark attached to its leg, he yawned and roused himself from his makeshift bed. He rose with a slight groan after sitting in one place for so long and went to wake Malik.

"Brother. We have word from Al Mualim." He told the groggy assassin, who rose quickly to follow his friend.

Malik carefully detached the tube from the bird's leg and unrolled the scrap of paper.

'_I am intrigued by these events. Bring her back with you so I may speak with her. I will see that she is well rewarded for her efforts. Do not delay, the Templar patrols are increasing through the Kingdom, and I cannot risk either of you being captured. -Al Mualim'_ Malik read the message once more before handing it to Altaïr.

"You read the message. We shall head out within the hour." Malik told Altaïr, who nodded slowly.

"Brother, she has yet to awaken. How should we plan to leave the city with her? We can't leave like we would normally." Altaïr stated, and Malik though for a moment before a grin flickered across his lips.

"We will take two horses. She will be your wife, and I your bodyguard. We are travelling to visit her family in Acre, and you felt that it would be best to have an extra guard with you due to all of the attacks lately." Malik told his friend who stared at him in outrage.

"Why does she have to be _my_ 'wife'? You're the one who wanted to save the silly woman, you take her!" Altaïr growled in anger, but Malik stared him down firmly.

"No, Altaïr. As I specified last night, I am placing her in YOUR care. You are responsible for her. You will care for, and protect her at least until we reach Masyaf. Do I make myself clear?" Malik demanded, and Altaïr glared at him for a moment.

"Yes, brother." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. Gather whatever provisions you will need, and meet me back here within the hour." Malik told him before turning on his heel and walking back into the spare room. He closed the door firmly behind him, feeling Altaïr's glare burning into his back the whole way before collapsing back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Oh Altaïr…I hope that she can be the one to bring you back to the man you once were. If she is unable…I don't know what we will have to do." Malik murmured quietly to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. With a sigh he sat up and began gathering supplies for the trip back to Masyaf before he headed out of the bureau.

Altaïr glared down at the unconscious woman for a moment before sighing '_Why am I blaming her for this? It's not as though it's really her fault. She was only trying to help, for what reason I have no idea but it is unfair for me to take out my anger on her…'_ Altaïr thought before sighing quietly.

"I promise you will be well cared for during the duration of this trip, whomever you may be." He murmured, gently placing a gloved hand against her cheek before he slipped out of the bureau.

He leapt silently over the rooftops of Jerusalem towards the marketplace. He dove without hesitation over the side of a building and landed in a large haystack before he melted into the crowd below. Within moments, he had replenished the supplies that both he and the woman would need for the journey home.

'_If she ever wakes up, I won't have Malik berating me for not making sure she is cared for.'_ Altaïr told himself with a grimace as he thought of the man's temper.

Altaïr quickly returned to the bureau, where he found the old rafiq gently rewrapping the woman's torso. He watched curiously for a moment before the old man motioned him over.

"Hand me that basin there, and that cloth." He directed, and Altaïr moved to do as the man requested.

Once the stained bandages came away from her body, even Altaïr had to admit that it was a near miracle that the woman had survived so far. He winced inwardly at the amount of injuries that covered almost every part of her stomach, sides, and back. While most of them turned out to be much shallower than they appeared, they still were numerous. He silently helped the rafiq re-bandage her, and the rafiq was loosely relacing her vest when Malik returned. He nodded in approval before tossing a dark grey cloak at Altaïr.

"It's for her. We can't exactly leave with her clothed like she is. It would attract too much attention, but with her wrapped in this, no one will think she is anything but a woman travelling with her husband and guard." Malik explained, glancing at Altaïr to see if he was going to voice any objections to being called her husband.

To his surprise and mild amusement, Altaïr remained silent. Instead of retorting as Malik had thought he would, the other assassin was pleasantly surprised to see his friend look away from him and nod silently. Malik felt a wave of shock pass through him when he caught the look on his long time friend's face however.

'_That look…it's almost one of regret. Or pity. What is going on in that mind of his?'_ Malik wondered when Altaïr glanced down at the woman.

"Will she awaken?" Altaïr asked quietly as he glanced down, and both Malik and the rafiq simply shrugged.

"One cannot say. Her body has sustained many injuries, and it may be that she remains asleep so that her body can heal. If she hasn't awakened by the time we reach home, I will request that the healers look after her." Malik replied, and the rafiq nodded in approval.

"You had best be on your way if you wish to reach Masyaf quickly." The old man told them, and both men nodded.

The rafiq gently wrapped the woman in the cloak, and Altaïr lifted her in his arms. Malik paused to say goodbye to the older man before following Altaïr out of the bureau. Altaïr positioned her carefully over one shoulder before he climbed nimbly up the wall and through the rooftop entrance, and was followed shortly by Malik. They gathered their horses from a nearby stable and then set out towards the main gate out of Jerusalem. Altaïr shifted in the saddle until his "wife" was resting comfortably against him, and Malik suppressed a grin at his friend's actions.

'_Maybe she will be the one…'_ Malik thought to himself with a small smile.

As they approached the gate, Altaïr felt himself tensing and he tightened his grip around his passenger's slender waist. They had nearly passed through the gates unquestioned when a man garbed in a captains uniform stepped forward.

"Where are you three headed? Does the woman belong to you, or perhaps you were hoping to steal her away?" the man challenged Altaïr, and his shadowed eyes flashed in anger.

"She is my wife. We are passing through your city as we travel to Damascus with one of our guards. My wife does not take to travelling well, so if you don't mind, we will be on our way." He told the man shortly.

The captain flashed a smile towards his men before leaning towards Altaïr, and Malik smoothly cut his horse between Altaïr and the man.

"Sir. We would like to get on our way so we can reach my master's family in a timely fashion. Surely you would not delay us?" He asked calmly, and heard Altaïr breath out softly behind him when the captain snorted in amusement.

"Very well. Don't ever come back here, or I will see your head on a spike. I have no trust in what you say, but the gates are busy today." He said, gesturing to the long line behind them.

The trio swiftly travelled away from the city, and pushed the horses into an easy canter when they had reached the dirt road through the Kingdom. Altaïr slowly relaxed his tensed shoulders as the city faded into the distance. Neither man spoke much throughout the trip, each was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to speak much to one another. After several hours, they slowed to a stop to allow the horses a rest and so that they could stretch their legs before continuing. Altaïr slid easily out of the saddle and lifted down the still sleeping woman, his brow creasing slightly in worry.

'_I would think that she would at least be awake by now…It wasn't the smoothest ride, so I would imagine that it would jolt her awake…'_ he thought to himself.

"Don't worry. She'll wake up when her body can handle it. Until then, we probably won't know anything about her until she wakes up. We'll have the healers look at her when we get back though, just to make sure that she'll recover." Malik told his friend, seeing the faint worry on his face.

Altaïr nodded and placed the woman gently on the grass underneath a nearby tree and Malik suppressed a smile at his friend's actions before walking a short distance to a nearby stream with the horses. While they drank Malik thought about what to tell Al Mualim.

After a moment, he sighed and decided that he would just explain everything the best that he could. He led the horses back to Altaïr, and they took a short break to eat and stretch their legs before setting off again. Neither man spoke much, and soon they set off again. Altaïr gently lifted the woman onto his horse before he swung back into the saddle. Her hair blew back slightly, wafting the scent of flowers past him and he felt his mind go fuzzy for a moment until he pushed those thoughts away. Malik mounted his horse with slight difficulty that made Altaïr look away, remembering that he was the cause of his friend's handicap.

As the day passed, the woman still remained unconscious. Altaïr watched over her carefully, wrapping one arm around her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall and allowing his mount to only go as fast as a smooth canter. Puffs of dust rose from the horses hooves as they passed over the dry landscape, and the sun beat down on the riders as they rode to home. Several hours had passed and the colors of dusk were beginning to streak across the sky when Malik called for them to make camp for the night. Altaïr lounged next to the unconscious woman and Malik as the small campfire crackled cheerfully in front of them.

Malik sighed as he felt the heat penetrate into his sore shoulders and felt himself relax. He cracked his eyes open and fixed them on his partner when he quietly cleared his throat. "What's bothering you, Brother?"

"Why did she help us?"

Malik shrugged, "Who knows? She probably had her own reasons. I doubt she's a Templar though, since I know that you're worried about that. If she was, we wouldn't have even gotten out the gate of Jerusalem."

Altaïr nodded in doubtful agreement, casting a unreadable look at the cloak covered woman. Malik too glanced at her, his face full of curiousity and questions. After a moment, he stretched and moved his mat closer to her.

"Move your bedding beside her. She won't be able to provide much of her own body heat, but if she's between us, she should stay mostly warm. I doubt she was prepared for spending a night out on the road. I would rather her not catch her death out here before Al Mualim has a chance to question her."

Altaïr grudgingly moved closer to her, thinking of how little sleep it meant he would be getting. He wasn't sure why she made him so uneasy, but something about her made him on edge and guarded more than he would normally be. Malik curled up on his bedroll and quickly fell asleep, and Altaïr lay uneasily beside the two. He could smell the unusual floral scent that clung to her. The scent pervaded his mind until he sat up with an annoyed growl. He tossed his blanket over her and moved to sit closer to the fire.

He glared into the fire's depths, his amber eyes tracing the different parts of the fire. The yellow, outer portion first, followed by the middle orange, and then lastly, he stared into the blackish blue center of the flames. The next several hours passed in this way until he began to overheat from the fire and he returned to his bedroll.

Altaïr lay there with his head resting on his arms crossed behind his head and waited for his body to return to a comfortable temperature. He stiffened when the woman turned over so her back was facing Malik and moved slightly closer to the warmer body beside her.

Altaïr stared at her shadowed face warily, waiting for sleep to flee from her peaceful face and for her to awaken. She remained asleep though, much to his annoyance. '_I just wish I knew if she was an ally or an enemy.'_ He thought to himself with a heavy sigh before he returned to staring at the starry, midnight sky above him.

Morning came at last, and the the three riders set off again. They had been riding for several hours, slipped by three Templar patrols unnoticed and fended off a group of bandits before they saw the gates of Masyaf looming in the distance. Their horses moved faster, urged on by their riders as they sensed the closeness of home and a comfortable stable.

Within moments they had passed through the gates and had begun their assent to the castle of the Brotherhood, with Malik only occasionally acknowledging the guards that they passed by. Once they had left the horses at the stables, Malik and Altaïr made the rest of the journey up to the castle, with Altaïr carrying the still unconscious woman in his arms. Altaïr carried her, tenseness showing clearly in the lines of his shoulders and the way in which he walked.

Malik noted this with a faint shake of his head, '_Brother, it is not as though she is a cobra. She is unconscious. You should have enough sense to tell when she is awake and when she is sleeping, of which she is clearly the latter. She can do you no harm as is, so why are you so on edge?'_

Malik looked at the sleeping woman with a measure of concern before signaling for Altaïr to follow him to the healer's quarters. He tapped lightly on the solid wood door and was welcomed by a young apprentice in gray robes.

"What can I do for you today, sir?" the young man asked, cautiously meeting the assassin's eyes.

"Where can we find the head healer at this hour?" Malik asked kindly with a disarming smile, and the boy thought for a moment.

"She should be here within the next half hour. There was some accident on the training grounds that she needed to attend to, but she should be back shortly." He told the two men, and Malik nodded as he thought.

"Altaïr, you will remain here with our guest until she awakens and I will go speak with Al Mualim." Malik said, his voice allowing for no disagreement and Altaïr nodded reluctantly.

The youth showed Altaïr to an unoccupied bed that he placed the woman on before he took up a chair near the bed to watch over her. Malik smiled faintly before leaving the room, his boots clicking quietly over the stone floor as he headed up to their leaders study.

The head healer returned to find her apprentice bustling around the room and tidying beds, as well as a dozing and rather travel worn assassin resting near an unusually garbed woman. She tapped Altaïr gently on the shoulder and his exhausted eyes met hers.

"We found her in Jerusalem after our assignment was finished. She helped create a distraction so that we were able to escape the guards, but she was wounded in the process. Malik said to wait for you to arrive and to leave her in your care." Altaïr stated tiredly, and she nodded.

"I'll do what I can for her. Go rest Altaïr; you look like you haven't slept in days." She told him as she brushed her long braid over her shoulder, but he shook his head.

"I was told to remain here until she wakes. Malik ordered it so." He told he, and she caught the bitterness in his voice that he tried to hide.

"Well if you must remain here, you are welcome to a bed should you choose to sleep. I will not have a sleep deprived assassin getting in my way, so you'd best use what's offered." She told him with a faint smile, but his face only seemed to become more closed off.

"Is that an order?" He asked, bitterness now plain in his voice.

Sarah's eyes softened, '_He always did hate being ordered around like some servant…It must be hard for him to handle being at that level again…'_ she thought before replying.

"No Altaïr, it is not. But you are much more pleasant to be around when you've had a decent amount of rest, and you certainly look like you could use it. If you wish to sleep, a place will be made for you so you are comfortable." She replied quietly, and he nodded in appreciation.

Sarah began to unlace the vest from the woman's torso when she noticed something dark on the underside of the woman's upper arm. She turned her arm over curiously, and her eyes widened at the small symbol inked into the woman's skin. It was the symbol of the assassins. Sarah turned to tell Altaïr, but upon seeing his head bowed and his shoulders slowly rising and falling, she quietly turned back around to continue working. The network of old scars that covered the woman's body disturbed Sarah.

'_What kind of woman places herself in situations where so much harm can be done? The sheer number of them is worrying enough…What kind of life did you lead before now?'_ Sarah wondered to herself as she worked.

Many of the scars were thick with scar tissue, and the one that horrified her most was one that spanned down the woman's entire back. It curved from the top of her left shoulder all the way down to her right hip, and was almost half an inch wide.

"How did you manage to acquire this kind of an injury?" Sarah muttered to herself as she tied the last of the bandages off and as Malik entered the room.

"How is our guest faring? Will she recover or no, Sarah?" He asked her curiously as he watched her finish up the last of her work.

As she washed the traces of blood from her hands, Sarah filled him in on her findings and thoughts, careful to maintain a low enough voice as to not awaken the slumbering assassin nearby.

"The most disturbing was the scar that traces down her back…I've never seen such an injury to a woman…or a man for that matter. As for the recovery, she should awaken within the week or so if she continues healing like she is. Malik…Who is she?" Sarah asked him worriedly, and Malik shrugged.

"I could not say. She appeared out of thin air and then most the guards were after her instead…When we found her again, the guards had her cornered and she was fighting a group of them. Many had already fallen, but she was overwhelmed. We stepped in, and by the time the fighting was finished, she was already like this…" Malik told her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Altaïr and Malik took turns watching over the sleeping woman as her body slowly healed.

As Malik sat beside the woman, he studied every feature that he could about her. He noted the scar that stretched across her cheek, the calluses that came with hard work marked her hands, and most disturbing was the tattoo that matched the one he wore was inked on the underside of her arm.

'_What kind of woman is she that she bears these marks? I can't risk pointing out these to Altaïr yet…We have to find out more about her first. Then there's the problem about what she has in the bag of hers…two hidden blades. Is one a replacement for the other blade maybe? Better yet, why does she bear them at all?' _Malik thought as he turned over her slender hands in his.

At the sound of footsteps behind him, Malik half turned to meet Altaïr's stonily resigned face. Sarah stood staring at the two from by the door with a look akin to pity.

"Ah, Brother it is good to see you this morning." Malik told his friend with a smile, only to be met with a stony basilisk stare in return.

"What news do you have for me this morning, Malik?" Altaïr asked impatiently, trying to hide the tiredness in his voice.

Unknown to both Malik and Sarah, he had spent almost every night in the infirmary studying the doing so he had realized that whatever had happened in her past must have been painful for her. There were times when he was there during the night when tears fell from her closed eyes and her normally peaceful expression became tortured and pained. Altaïr couldn't explain why he felt increasingly drawn towards her, but he found himself disturbed to discover that he was softening towards her slightly.

"No news I'm afraid. She has yet to wake, and we still know nothing more about her than we did before. Although Al Mualim has decided to send me back to Jerusalem to retrieve a bag that seems to belong to her that the rafiq was able to recover. While I am away, she is to be moved to your room so that we can make room in here for some wounded warriors coming back from the field." Malik told Altaïr, whose face immediately darkened.

"Why my room? Why not yours since you won't be using it?" Altaïr snapped, and Malik smiled calmly.

"Because Brother, you will be staying in my room. It is right beside yours, and her room is not yet fully prepared. She will eventually be placed in the empty room beside yours so that she can be protected and watched over properly. Besides, your room is more suitable and cleaner than mine will be shortly after all the preparations." Malik said with a secretive smile, glancing briefly at Sarah. She returned the smile, her dark brown eyes sparkling with a hidden secret.

Altaïr looked at his friend curiously before shrugging it off with a sigh. "Fine, Brother. I will allow her to stay in my room _only_ until her room is ready." Altaïr told Malik wearily, his exhaustion making him more agreeable than he would have been normally, eliciting a frown from Malik.

Malik set out the next day, and was gone for almost three days as he travelled back to their last assignment to retrieve the bag the rafiq had found. In the time that he was gone, there was little change in the woman back at Masyaf. She had been moved from the healer's quarters into Altaïr's room, and he was grudgingly staying in Malik's. There had been one occurrence where she had briefly awoken when Sarah had entered the room one morning to change her bandages, but the moment had been so fleeting that seconds later, the woman's eyes had closed again.

Altaïr stared irritably down at the woman, "Why do you not awaken… I would rather know if I could trust you, or if I should simply kill you." He muttered to himself as he settled into the chair beside the bed.

Altaïr watched the figure laying on his bed curiously as they slept. In the time that they had travelled together, he had only observed her as plainly as he saw her. Now that he had nothing else to do but wait, he studied her in earnest.

She was a young woman with honey blonde hair, something that was alien from what he was used to. What he found most unusual was the different shades in her light hair. It wasn't one solid color like many of the women's in Masyaf. Her hair varied between pale blonde and a dark honey although the overall tone was a warm golden shade. He frowned as he thought of reasons for this oddity but failed to find one. Her face was peaceful in sleep with pretty features, a straight nose that fit her features well, and a rose shaped mouth that he found himself momentarily wondering about how it would feel against his own. The only marring feature that he saw was a thin scar that traced its way across her right cheek, stretching from the middle of the side of her nose down to her jawline.

'_How in the world did a female manage to acquire such an injury in the first place? Someone should have been protecting her from harm…'_ Altaïr thought with mild irritation that her original guardian's carelessness had caused the woman's otherwise unblemished features to be marred. '_But then again, how could she have let herself get involved in the fights in Jerusalem?'_

She stirred faintly before shifting slightly, her hand rising from where it had lain on her stomach to rest palm up on the pillow beside her cheek. Before he could really think about what he was doing, Altaïr found himself sitting gently on the bed beside her. He had removed a glove from one of his hands and traced along the scar across her face, amazed at the softness of the skin under his fingers.

"Altaïr." A voice said from behind him, amusement coloring the speakers voice, and Altaïr jerked his hand back as though burned as he looked up to see his long time friend.

"Malik. I trust your journey went well? Were you able to retrieve the item Al Mualim asked for?" Altaïr asked as calmly as he could and the other assassin grinned at the fact that he had caught his friend unaware.

"I was. The contents are now in his possession, and are somewhat…different than we had expected. He has asked to be informed of her awakening. He has many questions for her, one of which I am sure is of why her attire is so…odd." Malik told him, and Altaïr nodded in agreement as he looked down at the woman's odd clothing that was piled on the floor.

"I cannot stay long though Altaïr. I have been asked to train a recruit for another this morning, and I wished to see if anything had changed since I left…" Malik told him as he trailed off when the woman stirred faintly.

Both assassins regarded the woman in silence for a moment, and then stiffened when she stirred again. Her eyes slowly opened as she woke, and she jerked back when they landed on the two white robed figures, pulling up the blanket to cover herself. She had the most unusual pair of eyes that either man had ever seen. They were dark grey with a hint of violet twilight at the centers and at the moment, they were fixed on both men. Her grey eyes searched the men's hooded faces and then went on to study the rest of their appearance.

Her gaze unsettled Altaïr more than he cared to admit. '_I cannot recall ever having a woman dare to study me in the way she is…it is almost as though she's trying to see into me.'_ Altaïr thought with unease as she eyed them with distrust before speaking.

"Where am I, and where are my clothes?" She asked, her soft voice nearly startling Altaïr. The penetrating gaze he could deal with, but to have a woman speak to him so boldly was something new. Her unusual eyes held his own honey brown ones firmly, and he felt himself shiver slightly.

"We mean you no harm. You are in the city of Masyaf. Our master would like to speak with you when you feel up to it. As for your clothes, the healer had to remove them to tend to your injuries. They were unable to be salvaged, but the spare set of clothes that were in your pack have been washed and repaired to the best of our maid's abilities. You will find them right beside your bed." Malik told her gently, and the distrustful look faded slightly from her eyes.

She nodded with a faint smile, and then gestured with one free hand at them, "What are your names? I'm assuming that they allow assassins to have names, even here." She asked them, amusement coloring her voice, and both men stiffened at this.

Altaïr was the first to react of the two as he caught her by the throat and shoved her back against the stone wall behind the bed. The blankets pulled away from her body, revealing the bandages that covered her chest and much of her torso, and Altaïr felt his breath catch slightly at the sight of such wounds to a woman and her body.

Then, "Who are you that you know of what we are?" he snarled at her, and she laughed lightly with a small smile on her lips.

"Calm down handsome. The fact of what you are is written on your faces as clear as day. The reason that I know what you are, besides the fact that you freaked out the second I mentioned it is that I AM one of your kind." She told the angry assassin as she smiled, turning over her arm.

Tattooed on the underside of her arm was a symbol that neither man could mistake, the symbol of the assassins and one that every assassin wore once they had been initiated. Malik looked at the woman with such a look of calmness that small frown lines appeared on her forehead, but Altaïr's reaction was exactly what Malik knew it would have been.

"A woman? As an assassin? No man would ever allow that! Al Mualim certainly never would." Altaïr sputtered in shock, and the woman's lips curved into an amused smirk.

"I daresay your _master_ is missing a key element in pulling off assassinations that you men have problems with then." She told them, and Malik held up his hand to silence his friend's furious retort.

"Peace, Altaïr." He told his friend softly, and Altaïr continued to glare at the female he had pinned before releasing her and moving back swiftly.

"What is your name woman?" Malik asked her curiously, and the woman shrugged, flashing her white teeth in a brief smile.

"My name hardly matters. You don't believe that I am what I am anyways, do you?" She asked him, the smile on her lips now barely reaching her eyes.

Malik smiled gently again before shrugging. "Whether I believe you or not, I still wish to know what your name is. It would be rather impolite to call you 'woman' all the time when you have a real name, wouldn't it?" he asked her, and she let out a soft snort of laughter.

"I suppose you're right. My name is Amira." She told him, and Malik nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyways, as I said earlier, our master wishes to speak with you when you feel ready. Altaïr will remain here to guide you to the master's study once you are dressed. Play nice you two." Malik said, flashing a grin at Altaïr, who stared at him in disbelief.

"Malik…where do you think you are going?" Altaïr hissed, and his friend simply shrugged.

"Remember? I have a student waiting for me down in the training area. Unlike you, I have daily duties. Behave yourselves now!" Malik told them, laughing as he left the room. He waved his arm in goodbye as he left and Altaïr rubbed his face in irritation before turning back to Amira.

"Altaïr…eagle, or the flying one. An interesting name." Amira mused, and Altaïr looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know what my name means?" He asked her curiously, and Amira simply shrugged. "I knew someone who had a pet bird by that name." She told him before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Altaïr's eyes widened and he felt a hot flush creep up his face at the sight of her bare legs. He jerked his gaze away before his eyes could wander and Amira smirked.

'_Hmmm…Let's test you, shall we? You seem like you could be fun…'_ Amira thought mischievously as she stood, her flirtatious nature taking over. Clad only in the bandages that covered most of her torso, a black sports bra and a pair of black shorts, she wandered over to where the now red-faced assassin stood. She moved in front of him and smiled at him uncertainly before grasping his hand in hers.

Altaïr stiffened instantly at her touch, and inhaled sharply as he tried to step back. Amira moved backwards with him easily, and raised her spare hand to gently stroke his cheek with the back of her hand.

Her scent overwhelmed his senses. She smelled of a flower that he couldn't quite name, but the smell alone made him want to bury his face against her. He tried to pull back from her, only to find that her grip had tightened even more.

"Were you the one who was watching over me?" she asked him curiously, and he nodded curtly.

His eyes avoided hers as he looked everywhere but at her, and she repressed a smile. "Thank you then, Altaïr. I'm glad to know that I was in safe hands while I was, ah…indisposed. You have my gratitude." She told him honestly, and pressed a light kiss onto his cheek.

He trembled slightly when he felt her lips brush lightly against his skin and felt his heartbeat increase, his breath coming in quiet gasps. Amira smiled slightly at his reaction. He smelled of the outdoors, sweat, and something that she could only attribute to him. As she stood there, she felt something that was unexpected to even her.

'_Am I… actually attracted to him?'_ she wondered, noting the odd fluttering in her chest with mild surprise.

Altaïr caught her chin with one hand and lifted her face towards his. Her grey eyes stared at him in surprise, as though she was surprised by her own actions as much as he was.

'_Those eyes…they're utterly captivating…'_ he thought, his own eyes closing as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" He asked her in a deeper voice than the one she had heard before, and a smile danced on her lips.

She stepped closer to him, placing a hand against his solid chest as she moved her mouth next to his ear. "I simply wanted to thank you Altaïr. And to see if you and I can ever get along." She breathed, and felt him shiver slightly as her lips brushed his ear.

Altaïr shivered as he pushed her back firmly, "Enough. Cover yourself or I'll assume you are a woman of ill repute. Once you are dressed, I will take you to see Al Mualim so he can decide what to do with you." Altaïr told her as he turned his back to give her privacy.

Amira nearly laughed at his reaction before stooping to pick up her clothes. She dressed carefully, making sure not to reopen any wounds, and tapped Altaïr on the shoulder when she was done. While she had been dressing, Altaïr had been working on pushing back the thoughts of what had just happened, and calming his heart back down to a normal pace. It had been a long time since he had felt himself losing control like that, and for that reason alone, he found himself disliking Amira slightly.

At her touch, he flinched and then turned to face her, his eyes widening at what she wore. A black leather vest fit snugly over her torso, with red ribbon lacing up the front, and her black shorts covered to slightly above mid thigh. Two black bands encircled one of her thighs, holding a sheathed dagger tightly against her leg, and dark sandals laced up her legs. She eyed him curiously, wondering why he was staring at her in such surprise.

'_Oh right…it's probably a bit more…revealing than what he's used to seeing women in…awkward.'_ Amira thought, unconsciously tugging her shorts to cover more of her legs.

Altaïr quickly realized he was staring and that it was making her uncomfortable. He turned back towards the door and walked out of the room saying over his shoulder. "Follow me. I will take you to meet Al Mualim."

Amira slowly followed, wincing inwardly at the stares she received from the white robed men, and the women who crossed their path, wishing that her chosen uniform wasn't as revealing as it was.

'_I almost wish I was wearing one of those long dresses that the women here wear…it would make me a lot less conspicuous, that's for sure…'_ Amira thought with a sigh before running into Altaïr's very solid back.

"Ouch…" Amira groaned, rubbing her nose and glaring at the assassin's back in irritation. "Why did you stop so suddenly?" She asked with mild irritation, and an entirely new voice answered her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Step forward my child, and show yourself to me." The voice told Amira, and she boldly stepped out from behind Altaïr.

Standing behind a large desk was an old man with a long white beard, and he regarded her curiously. She noted how one of his eyes was milky white, and how the other one was studying her with enough force to compensate for the others inability. She felt her previous confidence melting slightly under his unwavering, unsettling stare, and bit her lip lightly as she waited for him to speak.

"That is a most interesting outfit you wear." He commented finally, and Amira felt a blush creep up her neck.

Amira bit her lip uncertainly as she thought of how to phrase her next words, one hand running through her hair nervously. Altaïr noted her actions with narrowed eyes, '_What are you trying to hide?'_ he wondered as she began to speak finally.

"I realize it is quite a bit more… revealing than what you must be used to. Please understand I do not wear it to show you any disrespect sir. It is simply the uniform that I chose when I was initiated." She replied, bowing her head respectfully, and Altaïr was astounded that she actually was able to show some semblance of humility after what had happened earlier.

There was a moment of silence as Al Mualim stared at her with well controlled curiosity. Amira remained still, her eyes locked with his as he scrutinized her carefully before nodding slowly.

"A woman assassin…I have never allowed a woman into our ranks…who is your leader?" Al Mualim asked curiously, and Amira shrugged.

"A man who has not been born yet if I'm thinking I'm as far back in time as I am…" she mused before continuing, "I know that my story will be…difficult to believe, but I assure you that I am not lying. I was born in the year 1990. Before I found myself here, the year was 2010, and I had just turned 20. I don't know exactly how I found myself here, but…well, here I am." She said, shrugging helplessly and raising her hands in a similar gesture. "I have no idea how to get back, but if you'll allow me to work for you until I can find a way home, I would very much appreciate it." She told him, and Al Mualim nodded thoughtfully, and spoke after staring at her for a long moment.

"I do believe that you are not from our time. I have never seen such outlandish clothing, nor seen anyone who looked quite like you do. As to how you arrived here, that is a mystery as well. Malik said that you were able to draw several guards away from them in Jerusalem, and to defeat some of them as well. As for working for the Brotherhood…" he trailed off, pursing his lips thoughtfully before continuing.

"Yes, I think we may have a use for you. That is, _if_ you can prove yourself. You no doubt have some skill if you bear that marking, but I wish to see what you are capable of before extending you the opportunity to truly join us." He decided, and Altaïr stiffened beside her.

"Master! How can you even think to allow a _woman_ into our ranks?" he demanded in shock, and Amira rounded on him angrily as Al Mualim opened his mouth to speak.

"You think that just because I am a _woman, _that there is no way I would ever be able to kill. I have been sent on assassinations, and not once have I failed to eliminate my target! Unless you count that one who had a twin that is…" Amira trailed off before continuing, "In my world, one mistake can cost your life, even more so than here. Templar's _rule_ the world I come from. Failure to eliminate them is not an option, and our numbers have nearly been destroyed thanks to them. I was trained to kill since I was a child, and I am every bit as capable as you!" Amira snapped her grey eyes hardening with quiet fury.

"I would not recommend belittling me for my gender. Woman in this time might be meek and docile, but that's not how woman in my world are. I will not be cowed by your ideals, and I will _not_ tolerate you trying to boss me around like I am beneath you. Also, I have a name! I would appreciate it if you could manage to find some semblance of politeness in that egotistical mind of yours and call me by my actual name instead of calling me _woman_!" Amira finished angrily, advancing on him steadily as she spoke and forcing him to take several steps back.

Al Mualim listened as Amira spoke, and then clapped his hands sharply.

"Enough! Amira- I believe that you may be as skilled as you say, but you will still have to prove it. And Altaïr, since you seem so dumbfounded that a woman can perform the same tasks that you can- you shall be her opponent and teacher. I will have Malik supervise you two for now and have Rauf take over later. Malik will judge Amira's performance fairly. He will report to me on what he finds, and we shall decide from there, understood?" Al Mualim told the two assassins in front of him, and dismissed Altaïr when he nodded resentfully.

Amira bowed respectfully and moved to follow Altaïr, but paused when Al Mualim called her name.

Altaïr turned to see what Al Mualim was calling her for, but the old man simply waved him on. Altaïr's face darkened under his hood, and he strode stiffly out of the room. Amira watched him leave with a small frown before turning to face the brotherhoods leader.

"What can I do for you sir?" She asked curiously, and Al Mualim smiled gently.

"I do not believe you mean us harm, but I ask to hear your real story if you would tell it." The older man requested as he handed her back her bag, and Amira nodded reluctantly. She quickly arranged the tale, making sure that what she didn't trust him with yet was not shared before speaking.

"I suppose I owe it to you to at least let you know about me." She told him, and launched into an edited version of her tale, leaving out the details of the fight between Darius and her as well as the piece of Eden. She didn't know why she felt such distrust towards this man, but something from Rika's incessant babbling about the Brotherhood's history made an alarm go off in her head when she heard his name. It took her the better part of an hour and Al Mualim sighed heavily when she finished.

"Child, your life has not been an easy one." He said sadly as he regarded her.

Amira smiled ruefully and shrugged. "In all honesty, it wasn't that unusual. A lot of families were ripped apart by the Templars, and mine was no different. A lot of kids ended up on the streets, and my sister and I just added to the number of them."

Al Mualim was silent for a moment as he thought, and then nodded. "Amira, as you are an outsider, I have a special request for you." He told her, waiting for her to nod before continuing. "As you can see, Altaïr is not the most…open individual that we have in our order." He stated, and Amira laughed lightly in amusement.

'_I'll say…' _She thought sarcastically, but bit her cheek to keep from speaking.

"I want you to begin training with him once you are healed and as you train with him, I ask that you try to befriend him, and melt the ice that has surrounded his heart." Al Mualim told her, and Amira nodded slowly.

"I can do as you request sir…but may I ask you as to your reasoning behind it? You've only just met me, how do you know I'm not a spy, or a danger to everyone here?" She asked curiously, and Al Mualim gave her a small smile.

"Ahh, I can tell when a person is lying to me, and there was not an ounce of dishonesty in what you have said thus far. If you prove to Malik that you are competent, I am willing to see how you fare on a true mission with us. As for my reasons for asking you to befriend Altaïr…I have watched him over the years, and I have seen many assassins come and go. Of all of them, he is among the most skilled and promising that I have trained. But over the years, his heart has hardened, and I know from prior assassins what will happen if he stays the way he is."

"He will become a monster. One that kills purely for the joy of killing and one that disrespects the creed. Such an assassin would have to be eliminated. This is why I ask you to befriend him, to prevent him from becoming such a creature. And in reality, it was Malik who suggested the idea to me the very night that you arrived here. I told him I would consider it, but that I would have to speak with you first. This Brotherhood would be indebted to you if you could manage to bring him back to who he once was." Al Mualim told her quietly, and Amira nodded.

"I can give it a shot… But I'm not going to promise fantastic results." Amira told him slowly, and Al Mualim nodded gratefully.

"One last question," Al Mualim asked, an odd look on his face, and Amira gestured for him to ask, "You are an assassin, of that I have no doubt. But you do not bear the mark of a missing finger that those of our order have. Why is this?" He asked curiously, looking pointedly at her ring finger. Amira smiled and reached in her bag to withdraw one of her blades. She slipped it on her wrist and triggered the blade.

"I was wondering if you would be asking about that. You see, the difference with my blade in comparison to your men's is that mine has been modified slightly at some point in its history. With these modifications, there is no need for the removal of a finger. The modification compensates for the finger still being there, which allows us to attract little attention in our daily lives." She replied, and Al Mualim nodded thoughtfully.

"If you would like sir, I can leave you with one of mine and your armorer can take an in-depth look at the inner workings." She told him, and his eyebrows knitted together. "I believe that would be rather helpful. It would certainly allow our men to avoid detection more often…" Al Mualim said thoughtfully.

"That is all I require for the moment. You may leave. I'm sure Altaïr will have notified Malik of what will be happening by now, if you would meet him at the training grounds." Al Mualim told her, dismissing her finally.

Amira slipped her blade from her wrist and placed it on his desk gently before she bowed once again and left the study, slinging her bag onto her back as she walked.

"…I don't even know where the training grounds are…I really wish I hadn't been unconscious when they brought me here…" Amira muttered.

"Well let's see…I'm guessing outside obviously, and probably not far from the building…time to explore…" she told herself with a grin, as she darted down the staircase and bounded outside. She heard the clash of steel on steel, and turned in that direction.

"Gotcha." She murmured with a small smile before vaulting over a railing and landing gracefully in a crouch on the ground below her.

It was late enough in the day that there were only a few people wandering around the training arena, but activity slowly stopped when people noticed the unusually garbed woman walking towards the training arena where two fighters were engaged in vicious fighting.

Amira leaned casually against the fence post and dropped her bag to rest beside her as she watched the two figures dance around the ring. She immediately recognized one of the fighters as Malik, and was amazed to see the one armed man fighting as strongly as he did. He adapted to compensate for the missing limb so well that it seemed almost as though he was fighting with two arms instead of his one. The other figure she assumed was Altaïr based on the fact that he moved as Altaïr did, and the voice that was yelling angrily to Malik sounded exactly like him.

"And Al Mualim agreed to let her work with us just like that! She's a woman for goodness sake!" Altaïr yelled as he spun out of the way of Malik's sword, and Malik grinned when he noticed the female in question was outside the ring.

"Well you might want to stop spouting off about her like that, seeing as her face looks like a thundercloud right now!" Malik yelled back over the clash of steel, and Altaïr froze.

He lowered his blade and turned slowly to look behind him. Amira was now perched on the railing, the steely look back in her eyes that made both men shiver slightly. She carefully slid down from the fence and stepped into the ring. Altaïr stepped back slightly as she approached, a wary look crossing his face when he saw the mirthless smile that danced across her lips.

Moving faster than either man could have predicted, Amira had appeared in front of Altaïr, and before he could react, he saw red flash across his vision as pain exploded from his jaw. Malik stifled laughter as his friend stumbled backwards gracelessly and tripped before landing on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow…That was worth it, but jeez…Your jaw must be made of stone…" Amira muttered as she rubbed her hand.

Malik placed a calming hand on Amira's shoulder, and she glanced up at him.

"Peace Amira. Altaïr will learn sooner or later how to act around females; you'll just have to wait a bit for his thick brain to figure it out." Malik told her with a grin as he looked over to where his friend was getting up.

Altaïr slowly got up, rubbing his jaw gingerly. "You hit me!" Altaïr said in disbelief as he stared at the female in front of him, and Amira grinned humorlessly at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't insult me then. Like I said before, don't judge me based on my gender." Amira told him as she stepped closer to him, her smile turning sly.

"I'm sure we can get along, can't we?" She breathed quietly, her mouth brushing against the coarse white hood covering his ear as she stood on her toes before she swept past him.

Altaïr felt his heart skip a beat again, and his face grew hot.

Malik watched the exchange with a grin, '_This should be interesting to see if she can really pull off bringing him back to the man he was. Then again, it seems she does have quite the effect on him…To think I had my doubts about them…'_ Malik thought to himself when he saw the red creeping up Altaïr's face.

Amira stooped to retrieve Altaïr's fallen blade before turning to face the two men again. She heard whispers from outside the ring, "A female? What does she think she's doing?"and "Those clothes are hardly decent enough to be wearing in public like she is. Who does she think she is anyways? We don't allow women to join our ranks!"

Amira sighed, '_This is going to be a very awkward experience…I'm not suited for this time at all, and no one here is suited to accept me as I am…'_ she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the two assassins in the ring with her.

Amira glanced down at the blade Altaïr had held, correctly assuming it was his, and gave it a measured glance.

"This is a fine blade. How would you like to see how you fare against your own blade? Care to see if you can best me, Mr. Women Can't Do Anything?" she challenged with a smile, slowly twirling the gleaming blade and saw Altaïr's mouth harden into a thin line.

"Our leader drilled my sister and me for hours each day for 5 years, so don't expect me to be a slouch at this." She warned him, a competitive edge showing in the friendly smile she had given him.

With an irritated growl, Altaïr stole Malik's sword and the two began to slowly circle each other. Malik slipped back to lean against the fence and watch, his smile fading as he watched Amira's movements.

'_Her stance is almost flawless. Even Altaïr can't find fault with how she moves I'm sure…And I'm sure that at least part of him is slightly distracted, else she wouldn't have been able to hit him like that.'_ he thought to himself as the two fighters continued to circle on another, and a crowd had slowly begun to form.

Altaïr realized she was waiting for him to make the first move, and lunged forward suddenly, hoping to catch her off guard. He had no such luck, and as his sword swung towards her, he found that she was no longer where she had been. He felt a gentle prod from behind him and spun around smoothly.

A grim smile played across her lips before she lunged forward with such speed that he barely had time to block her strike. He stood with his blade crossed against hers, pushing back but finding she held him with an almost equal force. Altaïr eyed her warily when he saw a triumphant look in her eyes, watching to see what she had planned.

Suddenly he felt her plant a foot solidly in his gut and launch him backwards. He stumbled heavily as he tried to rebalance himself, and his eyes widened when he saw a flash of gold in front of him. Amira spun gracefully into the opening he had left and elbowed him hard in the gut as she neatly swept his legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground. Altaïr moved to recover when he felt her weight on his chest as she knelt on him and the cool touch of steel pressed against his throat.

"Dead. Don't hold back because I'm a woman next time." Amira whispered, and Altaïr simply stared up at her in surprise.

"Well done Amira! That was possibly the quickest I have ever seen someone beat Altaïr, and certainly the most gracefully." Malik called from across the ring, and she sprang lightly off of Altaïr's chest. He got up slowly, still looking at her with a mixture of shock and amazement, much to her satisfaction. At hearing Malik's words, his eyes darkened with irritation.

He heard the laughs from outside the arena, the snickers of his fellow brothers, and felt anger welling up inside him.

"I wouldn't have beaten him had be not been holding back because I'm a female." Amira stated, and Altaïr's jaw tightened in annoyance.

'_That is all I need. To have been humiliated through demotion and now a loss to a woman? I will not stand for this. I refuse to become the joke of the Brotherhood!'_ he thought to himself angrily.

"Again." He said, and she turned back towards him with an eyebrow raised. "Again?" she queried, an amused smile on her lips, and saw his lips tighten into a thin line.

"As you wish," she said with a shrug, "As long as we are both under the understanding that these bouts are to test only skills and ability, not to determine whom is better than whom."

"Fine." Altaïr replied curtly before falling back into a ready stance.

Amira relaxed comfortably into her stance and moved first. She circled him, waiting for him to react before beginning any real swordplay. He watched her, studying her movements before his first strike carried him easily within striking distance. After several moments of back and forth strikes, a sword flashed through the air and landed outside the ring. Amira watched him with mild surprise as she stood empty handed, her eyes glancing from the sword still gripped lightly in his hand to his shadowed face.

"Well…this seems to have taken an unfortunate turn…" she muttered to herself, and Altaïr acknowledged her statement with a humorless smile.

Altaïr tossed the sword he held aside, his eyes locked on her the whole time. Amira dropped into a slightly crouching stance, and waited. Altaïr sprang towards her suddenly, and Amira knew there was little chance she would win in hand to hand combat with the much larger man.

'_Use your opponents strengths against him…whoever gave that advice never went up against this guy. Let's see… a 135 pound female versus a 180 ish pound male…. Yeah, not going to happen. I have no idea how to even begin to apply that…' _she thought with irritation, rolling hard on her shoulder to avoid one of his blows as she dodged around the ring.

She narrowly managed to avoid his hits, and was breathing hard by the time he stepped back from herding her. Amira felt the aches from her protesting wounds, but she pushed those thoughts back, lowering her mind deeper into herself. She pushed all the thoughts of pain and worry that she could into the dark void inside her, as she had been trained to do, ridding her mind of as many of the distractions as she could and focusing only on the now.

Altaïr doggedly followed her every dodge when he attacked again, and as her injuries began to take a greater toll on her, the guards that she so carefully maintained began to slip. When one of Altaïr attacks brought her close to the sword he had tossed away, she grabbed for it. She swung it upwards in a graceful arc as she stumbled to her feet again, and Altaïr blocked it with the guards on his wrists.

Both fighters paused to take a breath before continuing, "You cannot beat me in hand to hand." He told her flatly, and Amira rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. You only outweigh me by sixty plus odd pounds." She replied sarcastically between gasps of air.

"I do not know who Sherlock is." Altaïr stated, raising an eyebrow in mild amusement at her reply.

With that he lunged towards her again, and Amira groaned in exasperation. '_Ok, this needs to end soon. Either I'm going to pass out from blood loss or he's going to beat the crap out of me. I can accept losing, but I damn well better be conscious for it.'_ She thought as she managed to avoid allowing several consecutive strikes to land fully force.

Even so, the glancing blows that she was absorbing were quickly taking a toll. With a desperate lunge, she leapt towards him as he came at her and wrapped her arms around his torso as she shoved him backwards. Caught off guard, Altaïr was knocked backwards by the impact, and he wrapped his arms around Amira, carrying her with him as he fell. Amira groaned as they landed, and winced when he flipped her over, pinning her to the ground beneath him.

They stared at each other, each breathing hard and with their faces inches away from one another's. Altaïr felt her shoulders relax under his grip as she calmed her breathing finally, "Will you admit your defeat?" he asked, and Amira gave a coughing laugh.

"Just this once big guy, I can do that. You beat me, and we're even."

"I thought these fights were not meant to prove who is best?" he replied, amusement showing faintly in the way his lips curved slightly up.

"They're not, but I never said we couldn't keep score," Amira said with a grin, and he chuckled. "Now will you let me up? I can't breathe with you squishing me…" she stated, and he stood easily.

Malik walked over to the pair, amusement plain on his face. He offered Amira his hand as she stood and she gratefully accepted it. She stood with a wince and moved to retrieve the sword that she had tossed aside.

"Your swordsmanship is clearly not lacking, nor is your fighting ability. Even though you lost at hand to hand, you would give anyone who is not a Brother quite a challenge. Al Mualim will be pleased to hear that you are indeed proving yourself to be as skilled as you said you were." Malik told her with a smile as she handed him back her sword.

Amira nodded her thanks to him, "Is there anything else you would like me to try?" she asked curiously, and Malik shook his head.

"No. You've proven yourself enough for today I think. I will report to Al Mualim on the outcome of the fight. I think he will be interested in the fact that you were able to defeat Altaïr so quickly. While I do that, Altaïr can show you around Masyaf so you can get acquainted with the area." Malik told her with a sly grin, and Amira frowned.

'_What is that smile for…'_ she wondered, not sure what to make of his words, and inwardly wincing at the wounds she had felt reopen as she was fighting. She was careful to avoid looking for any blood, knowing that if she did so, she was likely to pass out on the spot.

'_I've never been so glad to have a dark uniform. At least the blood won't show as easily now. However…if it bleeds out much more…I may be in trouble.'_ She thought grimly before turning her attention to the now bickering assassins. She listened for a moment before turning on her heel and swiftly darted away, tears of anger stinging her eyes.

"Why do I have to be her guide? What's so important that you can't do it Malik? I don't see why I should have to play guardian over this _woman_. I will not be humiliated by her again; it is bad enough that there were other witnesses to this fight. I will not become the laughing stock of this organization." Altaïr stated, his wounded pride clearly showing despite the fact that he had beaten her once as well, and Malik sighed heavily.

"Because I said so Altaïr. And one defeat by an opponent who is as equal to you in skill, no matter what gender, is not going to make you the brunt of every joke," Malik said, rubbing his hand wearily across his face, "And since I currently outrank you, you have no choice but to do as I ask. Is that understood?" Malik said tiredly, and Altaïr glared at him.

"Fine, but I'm not having anything to do with her after this." Altaïr spat as he turned on his heel. His brow crinkled as he looked around the training grounds for Amira, and saw that she was nowhere in sight.

"Altaïr…" Malik sighed in irritation when he realized the cause for the look on his friends face. "Go find her. You owe her an apology anyways. Don't argue for once and just go find her?" Malik pleaded, and Altaïr sighed as he headed down into the village.

'_I'm sorry if I'm such a burden to you. If you can't find me, then I can't exactly be a burden anymore, now can I? At least not one that you have to care about… Seeing as I didn't want to be followed by him in the first place, there's no reason that I should be this upset…But I promised Al Mualim…'_ Amira's mind thought erratically as she leapt over the rooftops of Masyaf.

She had no idea where she was going, but being able to stretch her legs did wonders for clearing her mind. Ahead, she noticed a large rock formation and she launched herself without pause at the vertical cliffside. She clambered up the side of the cliff until she had finally reached the top.

Amira winced as she felt her wounds tugging against the stitches and reopening for the second time that day, and felt trickles of blood running down her sides. She sprawled out on her back and stared up at the azure sky above.

"I'll just…take a short nap…" she murmured wearily, blackness slowly overtaking her vision as she drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: I apologize for the freakishly long chapter, but there weren't any places I could really break it up…If nothing else, this should tide you all for the next week! I almost feel bad for beating Amira up as much as I do, but that's just kind of how it goes… A huge thank you to all the readers who have reviewed, favorited, or just read this story! I'm truly loving working on it in my spare time, and I hope that I can find a suitable ending for this =] I may be going back to edit previous chapters, so keep checking them, alright? I'm debating if I should find a Beta to read things over before I post to edit whatever little things I miss and whatnot, so let me know what you think. Do I need one or no? Other than that…You guys are awesome and I'll get you your next update next Thursday!**


	8. Chapter 8

Back down in Masyaf, Altaïr had spent the last hour questioning some of the villagers. He had found out that Amira had at least been through the area of the marketplace that he was in, but few had seen her as she had only been glimpsed occasionally running across the rooftops. He followed the general path that she had seemed to take, wondering why it was so sporadic when his eyes focused in on several large dots of red on the rooftop where he stood.

"Blood…?" He murmured, kneeling to examine the markings and feeling the tackiness of drying blood between his fingers.

Altaïr sighed, "That's right. She was injured… The wounds must have reopened then?" He thought out loud as he followed the trail to the base of a nearby cliff.

Altaïr noted the smears of blood that were barely noticeable against the dark stone, and began climbing upwards.

Amira lay there, the warm stone beneath her back when Altaïr pulled himself over the top of the ledge, and caught his breath before his eyes rested on the slender figure nearby. He cautiously walked over to her, and prodded her with the tip of his boot. Amira barely budged, and Altaïr frowned, his brow crinkling under the white hood. He knelt beside her and gently shook her.

"Amira…I need you to wake up. Amira? Look, I'm…I'm sorry that I was so angry earlier…" Altaïr said heavily, hating that he was having to apologize to her when he barely knew her.

He slid one arm gently under her back and lifted Amira into a sitting position, and he looked down in surprise when her head lolled gently against his chest. Then he noticed how shallow her breathing had become, and his eyes darted down to where she had been laying. The rock was slick with blood, and Altaïr stiffened when he saw the blood soaking through his white sleeve that was behind her back.

"Oh gods…why didn't you say that your wounds had reopened this much? Malik is going to kill me for this I'm sure…" Altaïr groaned.

He gathered the unconscious female in his arms, and looked around with a frown.

"How the hell am I supposed to get us both down from here…?" he muttered in irritation, looking around for an easy path down.

Altaïr sighed, "The only way that I've ever known to get down from here is a leap of faith or climbing…and I can't exactly climb down…" Altaïr said to himself.

"I guess the leap is the only way…" He told himself, and positioned Amira in such a way that he would land with her uninjured.

Altaïr took a deep breath, and stepped off the edge. The two flipped neatly through the air and landed in a pile of hay placed nearby. Altaïr clambered up with a groan, lifting the unconscious girl with him, and after brushing the strands of hay off of them, he set off at a dead sprint towards the keep.

'_You stupid woman! If your wounds had reopened, why didn't you just say so? And why did you run off like that to begin with?'_ Altaïr thought angrily to himself, glancing down at the woman in his arms.

He barely paused as he passed through the main gates of the keep, stopping only to snap an order to the guard to find Malik for him. Altaïr didn't stop until he skidded through the door to the infirmary, ignoring the shouts of startled guards, and the healers in the room looked up in surprise at the assassin.

"Place her on the bed please. I'll see to her in a moment." A woman with dark hair told him, waving her hand in the general direction of one of the empty beds, and Altaïr moved to follow her directions. He placed Amira gently on the bed, brushing her hair away from her face with a gloved hand.

'_She looks so…peaceful. Why do I feel so…so drawn towards her?'_ he wondered, gazing down at the unconscious woman before shaking his head in irritation.

"I'm an assassin, I can't think about anyone like that." Altaïr muttered to himself.

"Can you move back please? I need to be where you're sitting." Sarah told him as she approached, shooing him away from Amira, and Altaïr reluctantly moved back but didn't leave the room.

The healer looked back at him with irritation but upon seeing the worry on his face that he tried to hide, her expression softened.

"Would you care to help me for a moment?" the healer asked him as she unlaced Amira's vest, revealing red stained bandages.

Altaïr stared at the healer in momentary shock before sputtering, "What?"

The healer looked up in mild amusement before answering calmly, "I need someone to hold her upright so I can undo these bandages."

The healer raised her eyebrows when he paused, "Oh for goodness sake, it's not like I'm going to unwrap her chest Altaïr. I need to check the wounds on her stomach and side. That's where the injuries were originally." She told him irritably, and Altaïr relaxed marginally before he moved to gently sit where the woman indicated.

He slide an arm under Amira's back and lifted her limp form upright. Her head rested against his shoulder and he wrapped his other arm around her, twining his free hand in her long hair and marveling at the softness of it. If Sarah noticed, she gave no indication other than a faint smile as she unwrapped the bloodied bandages from Amira's stomach.

"Lay her back on the bed please." The healer told him, and he gently did as was requested.

Her stomach and sides were slick with blood from dozens of cuts, and many of them that had been sewn shut and had been mostly healed had ripped open again. He looked up from Amira's injuries to say something to the healer, when he caught sight of Malik standing in the doorway.

The one armed assassin simply indicated with his head for Altaïr to follow him before heading back into the hall, and Altaïr murmured quietly, "I'll be back in a moment," before he strode out of the infirmary.

"Care to explain why the guard at the main gate came to find me instead of you?" Malik asked him in mild irritation and amusement, and Altaïr shifted uncomfortably as he thought.

"I didn't really have a choice brother. She had already lost enough blood that I was worried about what would happen if I didn't get her here soon." Altaïr told his friend, and Malik snorted in laughter.

"Why the sudden mood change towards her? Just hours ago you were cursing her, and now you're worried about her? What are you thinking Altaïr?" Malik asked curiously, amusement plain in his voice, and his prior irritation forgotten for the moment.

Malik watched as his friend struggled to speak, and laughed "Come now brother, surely you can tell me?"

Altaïr glared at Malik for a moment, "I'm thinking that it was still a mistake to bring her here. We know nothing about her, for all we know she could be a Templar spy." He snapped in irritation, upset that he was being so clumsy with his words, but Malik shook his head.

"I can assure you she is nothing of the sort. I have heard her story, and it is not what you would expect, but she is no threat to us. She will be of great use to the Brotherhood, and you would do well to learn to trust her." Malik told Altaïr quietly, a secretive smile on his face.

"I do not trust that smile Malik. What is the cause of it?" Altaïr demanded, and Malik simply shrugged.

"Go to Al Mualim. It was his decision after all, and only he should be the one to tell you. I will keep watch over Amira for you." Malik told his friend as he strode away in irritation.

"And brother, please do not destroy this chance…" Malik said after him softly, but Altaïr had already passed from earshot.

Malik sighed and stepped into the healer's room, striding over to the bed where Amira lay as the healer finished re-bandaging her. "How is she doing?" He asked, and Sarah replied without looking up from her work.

"She needs rest, and she is _not_ to go through any strenuous exercise until she is deemed fit to do so, do you understand Malik?" she told him sternly, and Malik nodded with a smile.

"As you desire Sarah. I will leave her in your care until you decide that she is able to leave." Malik said with a faint smile.

"And another thing," Sarah continued, as if she hadn't heard what he had said, "Altaïr is to come look in on her daily. It will be hard enough for her to stand being cooped up like this, and from what I have hear, it is more than fair punishment for treating her the way he has." Sarah finished, her dark brown eyes locking with Malik's.

Malik nodded, "I agree, but I do not relish the thought of being the one to tell him so." He told her with a smirk, and Sarah laughed.

"No need to worry about that. I sent a helper to Al Mualim to tell him of my wishes, and to inform that arrogant man of his new duties. Malik…Do you really think that she'll be the one to put him back on the path? She's strong, of that I have no doubts. But Altaïr…he has been alone and without friends other than Rauf, you, and myself for so long. Will he be able to accept her as a partner?" Sarah asked him, worry showing for the first time in her dark eyes.

Malik shrugged, "That, my dear, is an answer that none can give save for Altaïr. He is arrogant, but not undeservedly so. I think he will have a hard time learning to trust her, but they would be an astounding pair if they can work out their differences. He is on his way to meet with Al Mualim as we speak, so I can only imagine that we will hear from our friend shortly." Malik told her with a sly smile.

Sarah laughed softly and nodded. "Ah Malik, I do hope that everything can work out. You and Altaïr have been friends for so long that it must pain you to see him like this…" She said quietly, and he gently hugged the slender woman.

"It has not been easy to see him become like this. He has become blinded from the original path, and I can seem to do nothing to make him change back. If Amira can do it, we will once again have our old friend back, and Masyaf will see the return of its most skilled assassin." Malik replied softly, and Sarah rested her head against his chest briefly.

**A/N: I am really sorry about not updating yesterday =[ My computer crashed and took these two chapters with it, so I basically rewrote them from memory yesterday evening… There are parts that I have issues with, but I'll come back and figure them out when I have less on my plate. I'm having a lot of fun with this, I just hope that all the time spent on day to day stuff isn't getting too boring…I promise it'll pick up as they get to know each other a little better, but for now, it's going to focus on that kind of thing. Also, I realize that the people are probably out of character ish for the time period, but I can't stand writing with the woman being subservient…It just feels weird. And since the women are in a castle of assassin's, I figure they have to be able to speak up lol. Anyways, enough from me! Enjoy your double update =]**


	9. Chapter 9

Altaïr waited impatiently for Al Mualim to allow him to enter his study, and when the call finally came, he strode purposefully into the room.

"Altaïr. You wished to speak with me?" the old man asked, resting his chin on templed fingers.

"Master, I have heard that it was _you_ who wished to speak to me." Altaïr stated stiffly, biting back dozens of retorts.

Al Mualim smiled gently, "Ah my child. You have spoken to Malik and he directed you to me then. Very well, there is much to explain."

"Firstly, the woman you and Malik came across in Jerusalem will become the first woman of our order. And you, are to be her partner." Al Mualim told him, and Altaïr started forward angrily.

Al Mualim held up a hand to stay the angry assassin, and Altaïr paused reluctantly.

"I know you do not think highly of her yet, but it is time that you received a new partner." He told Altaïr firmly.

"What is wrong with Malik?" Altaïr asked angrily, and Al Mualim met his eyes coolly.

"He is no longer fit for the job of an active assassin. I have proposed the Jerusalem bureau to him, per the request of the rafiq, and Malik accepted. He can no longer function as an active assassin Altaïr. Do not be angry with him, he has many reasons for taking this position, and it was I that decided that Amira would be your new partner. There will be no arguing this point, is that understood Altaïr?" the master assassin asked, and Altaïr reluctantly nodded.

"Yes Master." He replied bitterly, and Al Mualim smiled.

"Wonderful. Once she is deemed fit to leave the healers, you two will begin your training to learn how to work with one another." Al Mualim told him, and Altaïr suppressed a sigh.

"Oh and before you go, one last part. First, you are relieved of the majority of your missions until Amira and you are able to go together. Second, by order of the healer in charge of Amira, you are to visit the infirmary daily." Al Mualim told the now speechless assassin before him.

"That is all." He said, dismissing Altaïr, who numbly turned and left the study without another word.

'_Malik. This is your doing, I know it is! Whatever the point you're trying to make is, I don't care. I will _not_ spend the next week in the infirmary with that woman. I cared for her on the way here; let someone else do it now!'_ Altaïr thought in frustration as he stalked towards the infirmary. His thoughts carried him most of the way there, interrupted only by curt acknowledgements to the guards.

He strode into the infirmary and caught Malik by the collar.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you allowed yourself to be replaced by this woman?" Altaïr demanded, and Malik firmly unclenched his friends hand from his robe.

"Peace Altaïr. Due to my lacking in a functioning set of arms, I decided to take the position of rafiq in Jerusalem. Al Mualim asked me of my opinion on whom to place with you and I suggested Amira. Rauf would have been my first choice since you have know him for longer and done missions together, but he's already been paired. She has the potential to do a lot of good for you Altaïr, and you two would be a powerful team to contend with." Malik finished, staring calmly back at the angry glare of his friend.

"I would rather be stuck with Abbas." Altaïr muttered in irritation then, "Why is it I have to come here daily? Who was the healer who ordered it?" he demanded, and Sarah stood from where she had sat on Amira's bed.

"I did." She told him, stepping out from behind Malik.

Altaïr started backwards before he caught himself, and he glared defiantly at her. "And what if I don't want to be down here every day like you want?" he challenged, and a smirk danced across her lips.

"Altaïr, if you aren't here every day, I will personally make your life a living hell. I will see to it that everything that you take for granted will no longer be available until you return here. Or I suppose a dunk in the fountain could always suffice?" Sarah asked sweetly, and Altaïr stiffened visibly.

"Fine. I'll be here. But no fountains." Altaïr said firmly, and Sarah smiled.

"We have a deal then."

Later that evening after dinner had been served, Altaïr and Malik made their way outside to the training grounds. Each man perched easily on the stone wall overlooking the main arena and sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments.

Then, "Altaïr, there was another reason why I took the job as rafiq. I didn't mean to cause any offense or to make you think I no longer wished to work with you, but there is something that I have been meaning to do for some time." Malik said, and Altaïr looked at him curiously.

"I took the job, not only because I lack the range of mobility that I once had, but also because I wish to take a wife. I had been meaning to ask for some time, but I proposed the idea to Al Mualim several days ago and he gave his approval." Malik continued, and Altaïr motioned for him to continue.

"I wish to wed Sarah." Malik stated after a moment's silence, and Altaïr's head shot up.

"Sarah? But you two have known each other since you were children, we all have! Wouldn't it seem odd?" Altaïr asked in surprise, and Malik shook his head with a small smile.

"No. You see, I've been half in love with her my whole life. Even as a youth I knew I loved her, but it was only until I was injured I knew that I could ever have a chance to be with her. I asked her before I left, and she agreed. We're going to be wed." Malik said with a faint smile.

The two men sat in silence again before Malik spoke again.

"Altaïr, the proper thing would be to say congratulations." He told his friend reproachfully, and Altaïr nodded slowly.

"Of course, my apologies brother. I am happy for you and your choices, and wish you both all the happiness that you deserve." Altaïr told him, forcing cheerfulness into his voice.

Malik frowned slightly, but did not push the issue further and simply nodded in thanks. The two talked of small things for most of the remaining evening before turning in for the night.

**A/N: Ok, slightly off ending to the chapter, but I couldn't think of another way to end it really, and I couldn't remember my original ending…Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so diligently, you know who you are! You guys are awesome and I love the feedback! Malik and Sarah are going to have an odd arrangement for awhile, with him being in Jerusalem and all that, but I'll make it work somehow =] Until next week my lovely readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

Altaïr woke with the rising of the sun and made his way down to the training arena to warm up. He spent the next several hours going through all the ranges of exercises that he could think of before heading towards the main hall for breakfast.

"Word is that you have a new puppy to follow you around and she's a real lovely one. You wouldn't mind sharing her would you?" A man garbed in assassin white asked as he sidled up to Altaïr.

He barely spared the man a glance, "Get out of my way Abbas. Who my partner is now is of little consequence to you. And I doubt she would want you even if you did bathe on a regular basis." Altaïr stated, casting a dismissing eye up and down Abbas.

With that, he left the speechless and infuriated assassin behind as he went in search of food. Afterwards he wandered up to his room and bathed, changing out of his morning clothes and into cleaner ones.

He sighed when he realized that he could no longer put off going to the infirmary, and headed towards the room he dreaded the most.

He pushed the infirmary door open silently and stepped into the room. Amira glanced his way before turning her head towards the window again, and he sighed heavily.

'_This is going to be a long and painful visit…'_. He caught a chair and spun it so the back faced her bed and sat on it, folding his arms across the back of it, and waited for her to speak.

She lay on her bed, staring dully out the window. When he saw that she was pointedly ignoring him, Altaïr felt his frustration growing. His patience had almost reached its breaking point and he was about to storm out of the room when he heard her sigh softly.

"Why are you here?" Amira asked tiredly, her voice no more than a quiet whisper.

Altaïr looked down for a moment, "Because I was assigned to spend time here with you until you were healed." He replied honestly, and heard a soft mirthless laugh.

"Please. You've made it painfully clear you want nothing to do with me Altaïr. Don't trouble yourself. I don't need your sympathy, nor do I wish for it." She told him bitterly, and he looked up in mild confusion. His honey brown eyes caught her grey ones, and for a moment he was lost in them. He saw more about her in that instant than he ever thought he would.

Pain, pride, anger, and loneliness warred in her eyes, and he felt a stirring of shame.

"Amira, I gave my word that I would be here until you were healed. I will be here." He told her quietly, and saw a flicker a pain cross her face.

"Altaïr, if you think I believe that you _want_ to be here, you must think I'm more ignorant than I am. I was awake for some of that conversation last night, and I know you're only really here because that healer has something over you. I don't know what, nor do I care. As far as I'm concerned, you still have no reason to be here." Amira stated coolly, and Altaïr flinched at the wounded look on her face.

"Amira...I'm-" he started, before she cut him off.

"You're what? Sorry? Maybe if you weren't always so wrapped up in yourself you would be able to see other people clearer and be able to judge their abilities better, and not simply off of gender. I don't blame you Altaïr, but that doesn't mean in any way that I will completely forgive you for the events yesterday. If you really are sorry, you'll leave and let me be." She said shortly, and saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Amira. I am sorry for what happened. I did not judge you fairly, and I underestimated you. Because of that underestimation, I was beaten, and I spoke in anger and with wounded pride." Altaïr said heavily, and her dulled grey eyes locked with his.

"That, was possibly the worst appology I have ever had directed at me." Amira stated, and held up a staying hand when Altaïr began to rise to leave.

"I wasn't done yet. Sit." She ordered, and he slowly sat back down.

"But I also realize how hard it is for you to appologize, and for that I thank you for the effort. I do not forgive you completely, but it's a decent start. I'm guessing that although you wear the rank of Novice, you were once at the level of Master as your skills indicate, and that fall-whatever may have caused it- weighs heavily on you. I don't wish to be your enemy Altaïr, quite the opposite really. But I can't do that if you always hold people at an arms length away." She finished quietly, locking stares with him.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment, then "I don't understand what you mean." He said in confusion, and Amira smiled slightly.

"It means I don't want to be your enemy. I want to be able to work with you, to learn from you, and maybe teach you a few things as well." She told him quietly, and he sighed inwardly.

'_I will never understand this woman's thought process…'_ he thought to himself.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Sarah bustled over with an armful of bandages and supplies. She placed them carefully on the nearby table before moving to stand by Amira with a cheerful smile.

"I need to change these bandages now. Altaïr, can you help her sit up?" Sarah asked, and Amira glared at her.

"I can do it myself." She stated, and Sarah simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you two will make a wonderful team if your stubbornness doesn't kill you both first. Altaïr, hurry up. I don't have all day." Sarah demanded, walking back to snag a dark green bottle that she placed on the table with the bandages.

Altaïr shrugged helplessly and sat gently on the opposite side of the bed from Sarah, and slid an arm beneath Amira. "I hate being coddled." She muttered, bringing a small grin to Altaïr's lips.

Sarah quickly unwrapped the bandages from around Amira's torso, then directed Altaïr to lay her back to the bed. Amira's wince as her wounds stretched against their stitching was noticed by both Altaïr and Sarah, but neither said anything. Even after being restitched, the wounds on Amira's stomach and sides horrified Altaïr. He was used to seeing extensive injuries on the other men, but such wounds to a woman was not something he was accustomed to.

'_How in the world did you survive with so many wounds?'_ Altaïr found himself wondering again.

Amira's lower torso was a mass of stitching and dried blood from her still healing injuries, and several were bleeding anew. Sarah smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry dear, but this will probably hurt a great deal. With the extent of the wounds that were reopened, we can't risk infection. This is the fully concentrated balm." She told her before dabbing a thick green liquid onto the wounds, not mixing it with the water to dilute it like the healers would for any other normal wound.

Amira's eyes widened immediately in pain, and her jaw clenched with the effort of suppressing a scream. Sarah quickly moved from wound to wound, cleaning away the dried blood and then covering the wound with the liquid.

Altaïr sat there silently, '_What am I supposed to do?'_ he wondered, looking down at Amira and seeing the pain on her face and in her widened eyes.

Her jaw was clenched tightly as she repressed screams, and her eyes were wide, the pain she felt showing so strongly in them that it made his heart ache. He looked at Sarah helplessly, but she was too involved with getting the process done quickly to see his look towards her.

"Ok, can you lift her up again Altaïr? Be careful not to smudge any of that stuff on your robes. It'll stain your clothes, and I won't subject the maids to trying to wash the stains out." Sarah told him, and Altaïr moved to comply, glad to have something to do again.

He gingerly lifted her upright, and she rested lightly against his shoulder. He swept her hair gently over one of her shoulders so it was out of Sarah's way, and the scent of flowers wafted towards him again, nearly overwhelming his senses. Sarah began to clean the wounds on Amira's back, and at the first touch of the green liquid on her skin, Altaïr felt Amira bury her face into his shoulder. Without thinking about it, Amira wrapped one arm around his waist and one slid behind his back and gripped his shoulder.

Altaïr was momentarily surprised by the strength of her hold, and then remembered the first encounter that he had with the healers undiluted balm and twined a hand in her hair. He felt her tremble as Sarah dabbed on more of the liquid and he made small circles with his thumb on the back of her neck, not really thinking about what he was doing.

Sarah glanced up for a moment and noted her friends unconcious actions with a small smile before continuing in her work. Altaïr rested his head against hers after a moments hesitation, and felt her tembling lessen slightly as she began to relax. The heat from his body enveloped her, and she breathed in shallow breaths the comforting scent that hung around him before she slipped into the darkness lapping at the edges of her vision.

Sarah gently began to wrap the white linen around Amira's torso, a faint smile playing on her lips as she worked. When she had tied off the bandages and cut the excess, she indicated for Altaïr to lay Amira back on the bed. He did so gently, and then glanced up at Sarah.

"Should I leave?" he asked quietly, and Sarah slowly nodded.

"Just to let her sleep. I'll send word for you if she wishes to see you again though, alright?" Sarah replied, her voice matching his, and he rose from the bed carefully.

Sarah turned to gather her supplies and to return them to the main storeroom as Altaïr made as to leave. "Altaïr, a moment please." Sarah called softly, and he paused with his hand on the door as she hurried past him into the hallway.

He followed her cautiously, wondering what she needed. "You will be coming back won't you?" She asked worriedly, and he fixed her with a flat stare.

"I gave you my word that I would didn't I? Besides, I think I owe it to her to be here to try and make up for things a little bit." Altaïr stated uncomfortably, and Sarah nodded.

"Alright. Come back here in a few hours if you have nothing better to do then." Sarah told him with a smile, and returned back to the infirmary.

Altaïr stared after her for a moment before sighing and returning to his rooms. He paced for a long while as he thought of what he should do, and then he remembered something.

"The armor she wore needed to be fixed…and I doubt that she will be allowed to wear her uniform on missions, so maybe…I can request a uniform be made for her, and her old armor repaired." Altaïr said thoughtfully before heading to the seamstresses room.

The old woman looked up in surprise at the entrance of the white garbed assassin.

"Altaïr! To what do I owe this honor?" the old woman asked curiously, and then "What do you need repaired this time…?" she asked with a heavy sigh, and Altaïr gave her a faint smile.

"I need no repairs this time. I come with a request that a new uniform be made." He told her, and her eyes danced.

"Ahh, so it is true then? You have a new partner, the woman that you brought back from Jerusalem?" she asked with excitement, and Altaïr nodded.

"Yes she is to be my partner…"

The old woman looked up at his tone and frowned. "Young man, it will do you wonders to have a young lady like that around you. And who's to say that you won't learn from her as she will surely learn from you?" She asked irritably, and Altaïr simply shrugged.

"Either way. I came here to request you make a uniform fitting for her. You've seen her previous one, so you have measurements to go off of, and I give you leave to alter the new uniform to however you see fit." He said before striding out of the room.

"Nosey old woman" he muttered, and heard her call from behind him.

"I may be nosey but I'll see you with children one day!" and a hot flush crept up his face as he hurried away.

"What is it with that old woman? Every single time I see her she harasses me about that…" he muttered.

His next stop was the armory where he picked out a newer pair of arm guards that would fit her, along with several new blades for her to use.

"Altaïr, I've been meaning to ask you- have you had a chance to take a look at her blade?" the armorer asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Altaïr said, and the man gestured him over to his work bench.

"Look- The structure has been altered only slightly, here and here," the man pointed to places on the blade and Altaïr glanced at his and nodded.

"What of it?" he asked, impatient to move on. The armorer handed him Amira's blade.

"Put this on and tell me the difference once it's been triggered" he said.

Altaïr reluctantly complied and replaced his own blade with hers. His eyes narrowed as he triggered her blade, "There would be no need to remove the ring finger with the build of this blade. Its been adjusted to compensate for having it there, but loses none of the functionability." He told the man, who nodded excitedly.

"If you would, can you ask her if I may borrow her blade for a short time to replicate a similar blade?" he asked enthusiastically, and Altaïr nodded reluctantly.

"I will ask." He told the armorer before leaving.

**A/N: So I'll make this brief since I'm studying for an exam and realized I forgot to post this…This chapter might be written a little differently, but I blame that on the fact that I'm reading and analyzing The Iliad… I had fun adding in that little act between the seamstress and Altaïr =] So enjoy, review (but no flames please) and have a great week until next Thursday!**


	11. Chapter 11

Altaïr ran through his mind several other ideas before he decided to stop by the infirmary again. Sarah was busy working on an assassin whose leap of faith practice had gone wrong, but she nodded to him as he entered.

Altaïr sank back down onto the same chair from the morning and looked down at the dozing female.

'_She really is stunning. What could compell someone who looked like her to follow in this trade? Surely there were better options open to her?'_ he thought curiously as he watched her.

Amira's grey eyes slowly opened as she woke, the violet centers bright as they fixed on Altaïr. "Hey…" she said softly, and a soft smile touched his lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, and she shrugged as she struggled to sit upright.

Immediately, tears pooled in her eyes as she gasped in pain, and Altaïr was helping her sit up gently before she could react. He settled back on the chair and looked at her with a small smirk.

"In case you didn't guess, that green liquid is fairly strong. It hurts like the devil, but it does the job. You'll get used to it in time though." He told her, and was answered by a silent glare.

"It hurts like a bitch is what I think you mean to say." She stated flatly, eliciting a surprised laugh from Altaïr. "That's the first time I think I've heard you laugh." She told him, her glare being replaced with a smile, and he shook his head.

"You are one of the most forward and odd women I have ever met." He told her, and she grinned.

"What can I say? I call 'em like I see 'em." She said, lapsing back into her old accent, causing him to look at her curiously.

"It's an old habit." She told him, waving off his raised eyebrow with a dismissive hand.

They sat there in silence for some time before Malik walked into the room, and came to stand beside Altaïr.

"How are you feeling today Amira? I hope Altaïr has been pleasant towards you, unlike before?" Malik asked, pointedly ignoring the glare that Altaïr directed at him.

Amira smirked, "Yes Malik, he's been pleasant. I much prefer him like this rathar than either ignoring or hating me. Indifference is much nicer than that. I'm doing wonderful minus the screaming pain in my stomach and on my back." Amira said, answering all of Malik's questions in a voice that was heavily laced with sarcasm.

Malik smiled and tapped Altaïr on the head, "See what happens when you aren't acting like an ass towards everyone? People besides a few of us idiots actually like you!" He declared with a grin, and was met with another withering glare that only made Malik smile more.

Amira glanced over at Altaïr with a smile, and saw the irritation plain on his face. "Malik, do you know how much longer I'll have to remain here?" Amira asked, desperate to be free from the confines of the room once again, but Malik shook his head.

"I know not. When you are deemed well enough, you shall be released. Until then, you'll just have to be patient." Malik told her regretfully.

Amira sighed heavily, "I thought as much…" she replied unhappily.

Malik said a brief farewell to the two when a young Novice came bursting into the room, and Malik left while lecturing the youth about manners much to everyone's amusement. After a short while, Sarah came over.

"Altaïr, you should let Amira rest until tomorrow." She told him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he rose immediately.

He nodded a curt farewell to a throughly confused Amira before quickly ducking out the door, and she instantly turned to look at Sarah. "What was that all about?" she asked in confusion, and Sarah smiled.

"Altaïr's a odd one. He enjoys the company of others usually, even if he does not show it, or say anything. But around you dear, he's different. There's a quality about you that has him throughly flustered and I don't think that he quite knows how to behave around you. He'll come around eventually, you just have to give him time to adjust. However, I doubt that he will be able to trust you very much for some time, even though he may act friendlier towards you." Sarah mused quietly, eliciting a frown from Amira.

"Sarah, how long do I have to stay here still?" Amira asked, swiftly changing topics, and Sarah paused for a moment to think.

"Well, by the end of the week I think you should be able to leave and certainly by next week you may begin _light_ training, but nothing serious for at _least_ a month." She told the younger woman sternly.

Amira sighed unhappily, and Sarah laughed "What would help to pass the time? I know it's not easy to be cooped up here for a long time with nothing to do." She told the younger woman.

Amira thought for a moment, and then smiled "Something to read maybe?" she queried, and Sarah's eyes lit up.

"You can read?" She asked excitedly, and Amira nodded slowly, not seeing the reason for the other woman's excitement.

"You're one of the few females here that knows how to read, at least that I know of! I'll find you something by tomorrow for sure!" Sarah told her delightedly.

Amira thanked her with a smile before a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she fell asleep until the next morning. Over the next several days she entertained herself with reading the few texts that Sarah could find for her, and slowly learning more about her new teacher.

However cheerful she was during the day, night always fell heavy on her as it brought back memories of those who she had unwillingly left behind, and she was sure she would never see again. These memories gradually took a heavy toll on her until she found herself overwhelmed with the unpleasant memories.

_Flashback _

_Rika and her were sitting in the room they shared, when their mother burst in. "Amira, Rika, gather your things." She told them, her blonde hair falling in her face as she handed each of them a backpack and helped them quickly gather everything that they would need. _

"_Mom, what happening? Are we going somewhere?" Rika asked, her young face wrinkled in worry, and her mother laughed lightly. _

"_Oh, just a spur of the moment trip. Hurry to the living room and do as your father says." She told them, shooing the two girls towards the living room. _

_Their father, a man with dark brown hair and normally sparkling green eyes ushered them quietly downstairs. "Wait here for you mother and I. If we aren't here within the next ten minutes, Amira, you know what to do." He told them, and Rika looked at her sister and dad in confusion. _

"_I love you both so much. Keep each other safe, no matter what, you hear?" he waited until they both nodded, and then kissed them both on the forehead. He cast one last look at Amira before he closed the hidden hatch after him, and she knew what it meant. _

_Months ago, her mother and father had sat her down and explained everything to her. "If there ever comes a time when we tell you and Rika to stay hidden in the tunnels under the house, it is your job to keep your sister safe. No matter what happens to us, you two must not remain here. Leave through the tunnels as soon as you can, and get to a safe place. If your mother and I are able to, we'll come find you. If not, keep on the move. Someone who can help will find you." Her father explained, his green eyes serious as he explained to his oldest daughter._

"_I don't get it… Why would Rika and I be going anywhere without you? Why wouldn't you be with us?" Amira asked in confusion, her grey eyes confused._

"_There are men after us sweetie." Her mother explained gently. "We have something that they want, and we cannot let them get their hands on it. I know we're asking a lot of you, but we need you to keep Rika and yourself safe, even if we aren't with you. If you don't hear word from us, or we don't contact you in some way, you must leave. We will send word to friends, who should be able to find you." _

_Amira nodded slowly, her young mind wrapping itself around the idea that her parents might not be with them for long. "Who are these men? What is it they want, and why?" she asked, and her father chuckled._

"_You always were the most logical between Rika and you. We're trusting you with a lot of information, so you deserve to know everything. There has been a war going on for hundreds of years. It is one that our family has been a part of since the Crusades, and it's finally coming to a close. The reason we have always homeschooled your sister and you is because we are preparing you to join us in this war. Your training in language, the arts, and weapons is all to help you. Your mother and I are a part of an organization known as the Brotherhood. Our enemies are the Templars. They are trying to control every aspect of the world, and turn people into their unknowing slaves. They found that we," he gestured to his wife and himself, "know where a treasure, a piece of Eden is. They will try to capture us and force the information from us, but we cannot give them what they want. If we did, the world as we know it would be destroyed. That is why it is so important to us that Rika and you are safe, even after your mother and I are no longer of this world." He finished, and Amira digested the information._

"_Why can't we fight with you?" she asked stubbornly, and both her parents smiled sadly._

"_Sweetie, we need you to keep your sister and yourself safe until the Brotherhood finds you. Use your skills to keep yourselves alive until then. And most importantly, once you leave here, never look back. No matter what, don't look back." Her mother said, taking her small hands in her own. Amira frowned, but agreed reluctantly. _

_Rika and her huddled in the darkened tunnel, listening for any sounds. "They're not coming with us, are they… 'Mira, what's going to happen to us?" Rika whispered worriedly, her green eyes shining with tears in the darkness._

_Amira was silent for a moment, "We'll survive. No matter what, I'll protect you Rika, I promise." She whispered fiercely, wrapping her younger sister in a tight hug before she silently dug through their bags and handed Rika the throwing knives that had been tucked in there. _

_They both silently armed themselves, and Amira tugged Rika down the tunnel after her. "When I tell you to, run. And don't look back." She said softly, and Rika bit her lip as she nodded. _

_As they emerged from the tunnels exit in the forest behind their home, Amira pulled Rika forward roughly after she saw the area was clear, and began running. She had never understood why her parents had taught them everything up until a few months ago, and now she fully intended to use those skills to keep her sister and her alive. She felt tears prick in her eyes when the sound of gunshots sounded from behind them, followed by the crackle of a fire but she ran on, refusing to look back. Rika ran beside her, quiet sobs interrupted her breathing as the vanished into the night._

_End flashback_

**A/N : Yay Thursdays! I'm midway through the Greek tragedies and I'm trying really hard not to let it flow into this much but odds are, it's going to show up…But I'll do my best to keep it out =] So, I hope you enjoyed a little bit of a backstory! I hope you like the update and I promise to have the next one up next Thursday as scheduled!**


	12. Chapter 12

One the morning of her fifth day in the infirmary, Altaïr found her after his morning training staring irritably at the wall she faced. When he raised an eyebrow in question, she glared at him before her shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned her face way from him.

His brow crinkled in confusion and then turned to glance at Sarah questioningly. She gestured for him to follow her to the hallway, and when he did so, she quietly closed the door behind him.

"Don't look at me like that Altaïr. I couldn't tell you what's going on in that mind of hers…She's refused to speak more than a few polite words to me so far but I can't tell what's causing it. Something's bothering her that she won't talk about, but I haven't a clue as to what it is. Maybe once she's been released, a walk through the village would help?" Sarah wondered helplessly.

Altaïr shrugged silently before the two re-entered the room, and looked towards the woman who was staring out the window.

Sarah shook her head before continuing in her morning tasks, and Altaïr sat back down on the chair by her bed and waited for her to acknowledge him. He sighed inwardly after a moment when she still remained silently staring out the window.

"Amira…aren't you glad that today is almost your last day here?" he questioned quietly and was answered by a silent shrug.

The eyes that she slowly turned towards him seemed dulled and his mouth twisted into a frown. '_What is bothering her so much?'_ he wondered to himself.

Amira sighed quietly, '_I will never see any of them again probably…Alex and Mark…they were like my family. And Rika, well Rika I wouldn't be seeing anyways I suppose. No thanks to Darius…'_ she thought bitterly before turning her face away from the hooded face of Altaïr.

Altaïr's face was like stone from under his hood as he looked at Amira's profile in irritation. '_I'm done with this duty. Once you're out of here, I…I don't know. But I shouldn't feel this way! Not towards anyone, and certainly not towards a woman who has caused nothing but trouble for me!'_ Altaïr thought with frustration, the emotions he felt warring just under the surface of the calm façade that he maintained.

'_I have to get out of this room. I swear to God if I stay here for much longer, I'm going to go insane.'_ Amira thought to herself unhappily, and was startled by sudden movement beside her bed.

She emotionlessly watched Altaïr's retreating back stalk out of the room, and Sarah stood up in surprise, her expression swiftly changing from mild surprise to one of irritation as she looked after him as he left. Sarah's mouth tightened into a thin line as she returned to her work, angered at both Altaïr's actions as well as Amira's. Amira simply closed her eyes and allowed sleep to wash over her until late that evening.

_Flashback_

_Rika sat beside her on the park bench and sighed. "Where are we off to this time?" she queried, brushing her newly dyed red hair from her eyes. _

_Amria shrugged, "I haven't a clue. I would have thought after all these years, someone would have found us like Mom and Dad said they would…" she muttered. _

_Rika wrapped her in a hug, "They will. But in the meantime, we have to keep moving. After everything we've learned about the Templars, the last thing we need is for them to catch us now." She said, pulling her sister upright. _

_Amira smile slightly as she followed Rika down the pathway and into the town 'Funny how much we've grown, but how childish we can still be…' she thought, thinking of the tickle match that had occurred earlier in the park._

_Both sisters moved fluidly through the masses of people in the local mall, each feeling the comforting weight of the small packs of throwing knives that they wore around their ankles and under their shirts. Each changed their hair color frequently in the hopes to confuse anyone on their trail, Rika now sported red hair, and Amira a shade of dark brown. _

"_We've got a tail 'Mira." Rika said quietly, and Amira nodded._

"_Young guy, black brown hair, leather jacket?" she replied, and Rika subtly nodded._

"_Well, we'll just have to lose him." She said with a hint of a smile, and Rika smirked. _

_They detoured through an doorway that said it led to the bathrooms, and darted out the exit door before they could be followed. They ducked into the parking lot, using cars as their cover as they surveyed the area._

_The dark haired teen had exited the building, and his brow was furrowed in concentration as he looked around. Amira and Rika hid behind the car, and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw he had vanished._

"_You two ladies were hard to track down." A male voice said from behind them, and both girls spun to see the teen who had been tailing them leaning casually against the trunk of the car directly across the lane from them. Amira flung a knife towards him without thinking, and both her and Rika's eyes widened when he easily sidestepped it._

"_Now that's no way to treat someone who's trying to help you." He said disapprovingly, but a grin danced on his lips as he looked at the two siblings. _

"_Who are you?" Rika asked curiously as Amira and her stood._

"_The name's Darius. I am the current acting leader of the Brotherhood. Or at least a branch of it. You two ladies have done one hell of a job in avoiding any and all trails…I was starting to think that we would never find you." He told them, standing perfectly at ease._

"_Prove it. Prove you are who you say you are." Amira demanded, and he chuckled slightly._

"_Your parents were killed by Templars. The three tenents of the creed are, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, and never comprimise the Brotherhood." _

_End Flashback_

Amira awoke from the memory to find the infirmary was lit only by the light of the moon slowly rising in the sky, and she felt the night's familiar pull. She slipped out of the bed carefully, wincing slightly at the cold stone under her feet and slipped into the spare clothes from her pack. Dressed in her black shorts and an black sports bra that she had brought with her and she slowly tied her sandals to her legs before she slipped out of the infirmary. Her honey toned hair floated behind her as she glided like a ghost down the darkened corridors of the castle and she had never felt more alone than she did then, walking down those quiet halls.

'_I've got to get out of here, if only ofr a little while. I'm sure I can find a way to slip past the guards and make my way out to the climbing wall…'_

Amira paused beside one of the windows and glanced down to check below before she gathered herself to leap from the window. Footsteps from behind her caught her attention and she felt silent eyes watching her curiously. She turned slowly, the backs of her legs pressing against the cool stone wall and the night air rushing at her back.

A white garbed shadow stood behind her with the hood down, watching her for another moment before speaking. "Amira…" spoke the deep soft voice that she would have recognized in an instant.

"Amira what in the world are you doing?" Altaïr asked quietly, stepping towards her slowly, fixing his eyes on hers with a flat stare and Amira shook her head.

"Going for a nighttime stroll is all…" she told him softly and his eyes widened in shock when she stepped back onto the window ledge.

"Amira stop! You'll hurt yourself!" he whispered desperately, and a small snort of laughter sounded from her.

"I believe in my luck. I'll be fine." She stated quietly a faint smirk on her lips before she allowed herself to fall backwards, her arms snapping out as she fell.

Altaïr had the faintest window of time to move forward when he saw the mournful smile twist on her lips, and he leapt forward to her as she began to fall.

**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers…I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter really. There's things I like about it and then there are things I want to change but I don't know what to change them to exactly=[ Ah well. This is basically going to be my ongoing editing project until I'm happy with it =] Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this (hopefully) and the next one should be up on time next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

Altaïr had the faintest window of time to move forward when he saw the mournful smile twist on her lips, and he leapt forward to her as she began to fall.

"Amira!" he shouted, his hands snatching at hers as she fell, but grasping only air.

He saw her eyes close as the silver moonlight enveloped her slender figure as she fell, a peaceful expression falling over her features as her hair streamed around her. Panic stole over him when he heard the quiet thud beneath him, and he fled down the halls to the main entrance.

He ran past the guards, heedless of their shouts, '_I swear if you're hurt Amira, I will never forgive myself! I shouldn't have left like that earlier…'_ Altaïr berated himself angrily and then, '_Maybe I do care about you more than I should but I can't ever act on it, for both of our sakes…'_ Altaïr thought heavily before glancing up at the castle walls to see if he was near the window that he had seen Amira leap from.

He found it, and skidded to a sudden halt in front of a large pile of hay. He stared at it in disbelief, "How did she know? From that height, you can't see this far down at night…" he murmured quietly, before remembering why he was there.

He called her name quietly as he searched before he realized that she was no longer there. He scanned the area around the pile and caught sight of faint footprints in the dirt leading away from the area. He followed them as quickly as they could until they disappeared. Altaïr stared up the sheer climbing wall feeling a sense of foreboding before he launched himself at the wall and began to quickly climb the difficult rock. He scaled it easily, tracing back the path that he had climbed countless times without thinking about it, and pulled himself over the edge. Altaïr's eyes darted around the surface of the stone before resting on the silent figure whose back faced him. 

Altaïr quietly approached the figure, and settled on the stone beside her. Inwardly, he was both insanely relieved to find her as well as furious at her, but he maintained a completely deadpan expression.

Amira looked at him with a tiny smirk before looking back out over Masyaf, "I told you that I believed in my luck didn't I?" she stated quietly, turning back to look at him, and Altaïr looked at her with such a look of sudden fury that she drew back.

"You were either very foolish, or you knew the landing wouldn't kill you. Luck has nothing to do with it. What the hell were you thinking? You could have died Amira." Altaïr nearly snarled, and Amira threw her head back in mirthless laughter.

"What would it matter if I died or not? After everything that I've been through, I would embrace it. I doubt anyone would miss me here, it's not as though I belong here anyway. So what should you care what I do?" Amira demanded bitterly.

Altaïr repressed the urge to shake the woman as he drew a deep calming breath and slowly released it. "Amira. Look at me." Altaïr demanded quietly, his voice deadly calm.

Amira slowly turned her face towards him, and defiantly met his gaze. "Tell me what I said isn't true. Tell me that someone would actually miss me here. There is nothing for me here." She stated softly, and Altaïr drew back in surprise at the pain that laced her tone.

He gently placed an ungloved hand on her hand, and felt her trembling and looked down in confusion. He looked back up at her face and saw the tracks of tears on her face though her face had been forcefully schooled to show no emotion.

"Is that what has been bothering you? That no one would care if you were gone from here?" Altaïr asked curiously, and Amira turned her face upwards.

"What would it matter? This isn't my world. I don't belong here even. I'm not really suited to be here, and this world isn't suited to have me… And if I don't belong here, and I doubt that I can ever return to my home, then there's no reason for anyone to care about what happens to me. And even if I could go home, there's nothing there for me now really…My purpose for being there is already long gone." She told him quietly, her eyes focused on the moon above and fresh tears falling from her eyes.

Altaïr ignored this momentarily, "What happened to you before this? Before you came here I mean, what was it that happened to have hurt you so badly?" Altaïr asked.

Amira shook her head, "What happened…that…is something I don't feel I can trust you with yet. Not because I don't think you could handle knowing, but because I have no reason to trust you with the information if you don't trust me yet." She stated calmly, and Altaïr stared at her in surprise.

'_Maybe she is right. I don't trust her, but she's given me no reason not to. She's been nothing but truthful so far as I can tell, and if there is something that she doesn't wish to share, I can't fault her. So why is it I feel so drawn to her even though I don't have trust in her? Can it really be possible to feel this way towards someone that you barely know?' _Altaïr wondered with some surprise.

"May I ask you a question?" he said, and Amira inclined her head slightly.

"Why did you help Malik and I?" he wondered, and saw her raise her eyebrows.

"I helped because you needed help. You would have had a much more difficult time in getting away had I not stepped in, am I right?" she said simply. Altaïr looked at her in surprise before nodding slowly.

"So you helped us, despite the number of guards that were following us, and all because it was something you thought you should do?" he posed to her and was answered with a shrug.

"I do what I feel is right. By blood, I have no ties to here, but by bonds of Brotherhood, I have an obligation to follow the Creed and give assistance when needed." Altaïr pondered what she had said, his honey toned eyes distant as he thought.

"What is your time like?" Altaïr asked suddenly, curiosity plain on his face and Amira thought for a moment before replying.

"My time is…much different. To start, it's go about 800 years of invention of this time," she told him, a faint smile on her lips before she turned serious, "The time that I was from is ruled by Templar's. Oh, they don't openly control everything, but they've managed to acquire some of the largest businesses in the world and through those businesses, they control things. They have troops of soldiers whose only job is to find groups of assassins. Under the guise of rooting out "terrorists" and other threats to society, these soldiers go through towns at random and just destroy them. Nothing is left. No people, buildings, trees, anything. It's just all gone, and all that's ever left is charred ruins…"

"They do all this to "keep the peace and safety", but in reality, they're just trying to destroy the few groups of us that are left. When my sister and I fled from our family, it was because the Templar's had come to question my parents. Our parents were part of the brotherhood, and had trained us in the ways of the assassin for as long as I could remember. If the Templar's have any reason to suspect you for anything, you have very little chance of surviving…I honestly have no idea how Rika and I managed to stay alive for so long." Amira said with an amused laugh.

"And what about where you grew up?" Altaïr prompted, trying to visualize her world and pushed down the anger he felt towards the Templar's.

Amira smiled sadly as she thought back, "I grew up in a cute country cabin in the middle of the woods. We had a river nearby that Dad would always take Rika and I to go fish during the summer. Mom never came because she hated baiting the hooks and seeing the fish when they were out of the water. She always said it was cruel to them…" Amira trailed off, a rueful smile crossing her face as she thought back.

"There were trees everywhere. I always loved the smell of pine trees, they always smelled so fresh and…woodsy. There were these little purple flowers that bloomed in the summer throughout the forest, and Rika and I would spend hours picking them for Mom…Rain plagued the area during fall and spring and we had a lot of snow during the winter."

"Snow?" Altaïr asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion and Amira laughed.

"I forgot you probably have never seen it. Imagine rain that has been frozen, but instead of it being hard and solid, it's cold and melts almost instantly when you touch it. Snow is really fluffy and soft, and it's really fun to play in. I would destroy you in a snowball fight." Amira said with a grin.

Altaïr snorted in amusement, "I seriously doubt that."

Amira stood suddenly, bringing him back to reality and he looked up at the moonlight dappled female.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Altaïr. Go back to bed, I'm sure that you need you rest just as much as I need it. Just forget about what happened tonight alright?" Amira told him quietly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder before she turned to head back down the cliffside.

He scrambled up after her and seized her arm, causing her to glance at him in mild amusement.

"Can I help you?" she murmured quietly, and he felt his heart skip a beat before wrapping his arms around her slim form. He felt her tense in surprise and then relax against him, the shivers that he had failed to notice slowly receding.

"Amira, you may not realize it, but there are people here who care about you. Even though you have only been here for the short span of a few weeks, there are people who would miss you. Malik, Sarah, and…even I would miss you. I may have thought you were a liability when we first brought you here, but you've proved that you are more than just a mere woman." Altaïr told her quietly, and felt her bury her face in his chest and murmured a soft "thank you".

He released her reluctantly, and stared into her silver eyes "If you ever wish to share with me what did happen to you, I will always be there to listen." He told her quietly, and saw her eyes slowly close as she sighed.

She gave him a nod before pressing a soft, chaste kiss against his lips, a kiss that lasted no longer than a second but to him was like an eternity. She drew back with a faint smile, "Goodnight Altaïr. I'm sorry for troubling you at all." She murmured before leaping off the cliffside.

Altaïr froze in momentary panic before remembering that there was still a hay pile below and sighed heavily. He touched his fingers to his lips where he could still feel her kiss lingering, and then shook his head.

"It didn't mean anything." He firmly told himself before replicating Amira's dive off of the edge and landing in the soft hay below. He returned to his rooms after checking the infirmary for Amira, and was asleep moments after he crawled back into bed.

***Edit* Ok so all spelling and grammar errors have been corrected…I profusely apologize for the amount of them and promise that I'm reviewing all the chapters again and updating them as needed!**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, our internet was being updated and was being a pain for a bit but here's the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Morning came all too soon but before he could fully register what was happening, he found himself being tackled as he groggily sat up by a very enthusiastic assassin.

The sight of the honey toned hair and the scent of flowers made his heart jump, even as he restrained himself from strangling the female out of surprise of finding her in his room. She lay on top of him, her light weight pressing down on him, and he felt his heart quicken.

'_Does she even realize half of the things that she does, and how improper this is?'_ he found himself wondering, and then shook his head '_I doubt it'_.

Amira smiled at him through a mess of hair before bounding backwards, "Guess what?" she declared happily, and Altaïr felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

"You've been released?" he responded, and her grin broadened and she nodded happily.

"So was last night just you being tired of being forced to remain cooped up in a room for so long?" he queried, and she turned towards him with a innocent smile.

"Remember, nothing happened last night, so I don't know what you're talking about sir. I'm just here to report for morning training." She told him innocently as she batted her eyelashes at him sweetly.

Altaïr groaned slightly and looked down at the female resting on his bed as he sat up. Amira studied him briefly and noted several things with a smile.

He was much more attractive than she would have thought from what she could glimpse from under that hood and in the moonlight. His dark brown hair was cut short but remained slightly shaggy, and she could tell that it would begin to curl slightly if allowed to grow out much longer. His eyes were the most surprising to her- they were a warm honey brown, a color that she would not have expected, and the lashes surrounding those eyes were long and dark.

She giggled suddenly as a thought occurred to her, '_They're like deer eyes.'_ She thought with a smile, and waved off his curious look.

'_All the tears from last night are gone…It's like she's treating it like nothing did happen…I will never understand women…'_ Altaïr thought to himself. He reached forward and gently swept the remaining strands from her face, feeling her smooth skin under his fingers and found himself tracing the scar on her face.

"What happened?" He asked, and felt a small smile tugging at her lips although none showed on her face. "An assignment that didn't go quite as planned. In the end though, he died like all the others. Men like that are all the same after all…" She murmured, brushing his hand away gently with a smile.

Malik was leaving the healers quarter's with a frown on his face as he thought of what Sarah had told him. "The wounds on her stomach and sides…they're almost halfway healed. With as badly as she was injured, she should have had several more weeks of recovery …" she had told him.

"There's certainly something unusual about her…" he muttered as he made his way to Altaïr's room. Malik ducked into the room just in time to see Altaïr pull his hand away from Amira's face and stared at the two dumbfounded for a moment before a wide grin spread on his face.

"Altaïr, I see Amira found you. You two had better hurry and start your training before it gets much warmer out." He told them, winking at Altaïr, whose face immediately flushed.

'_I know what's going through that mind of yours brother…But if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I swear I'll remove your other arm…'_ Altaïr thought maliciously before Amira practically dragged him out of bed.

"Come on sleepy! We need to get started!" She declared, and Altaïr wondered, not for the first time in the last few days, if she had a split personality.

She was almost out the door before Altaïr caught her by a handful of hair. She stopped aburptly before directing an irate glare over her shoulder at the man holding her hair tightly.

"Yes?" she demanded testily and Altaïr contained a smirk.

"Make your way to the seamstress's rooms as well as the armory to pick up your hidden blade. There's a surprise waiting there for you that you'll need for practice." He told her before releasing her, and she shot him one last look before darting out of the room. He ran a hand through his short hair before changing into his robes and heading down to the arenas to wait for her.

Amira bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time, her enthusiasm at finally being able to be mobile again was plainly obvious. She knocked politely on the heavy wooden door and waited until it was opened by an older woman who smiled kindly at her.

"Ah you must be his new partner. Please come in child." The old woman gestured her forward and Amira stepped into the room.

Bolts of cloth lay neatly piled around the room, and a garment lay on the table beside the large window. The woman picked it up and handed it to her with a smile. The pale fabric was light and breathable, nearly pure white in color and was slightly different than the ones she had seen the others wearing. First, the make was much different. It had a short section crimson lacing up the front much like her last uniform had had. The sash was the same shade of crimson, as was the trim of the robe, and the overall fit would be much more form fitting than the men's robes.

The clothes that she would wear underneath were not overly different than what she had worn before, with only a few modifications. She had the same type of vest with the red lacing up the front, and a pair of soft brown pants that she would wear on missions, as well as a pair of shorts that she could wear on a day-to-day basis. The shorts that the seamstress had made came down to her knees instead of the mid thigh like her previous ones and were made of a soft black cloth.

"Try it all on!" The woman urged her, pushing her gently towards the changing screen, and Amira willingly ducked behind it and changed into the outfit.

She smiled as she walked out, and the old woman's face lit up. "It is perfect for you dear!" she exclaimed, turning Amira towards a floor length mirror leaning against the wall behind her.

Amira admired the woman's craftsmanship and praised her accordingly, much to the woman's delight.

"You will be a wonderful influence on that man. It's about time he had a woman around with a solid head on her shoulders!" the woman told her with a grin, and Amira found herself taking a liking to the older woman. She bid her farewell, saying that she had to make it to the armory and to the arena before Altaïr lost all patience, and the woman shooed her on her way with a wave of her hand.

"Go now, and don't keep that impatient man waiting then. He gets grouchy far quicker than you would imagine…" she told Amira, who smiled and nodded before darting out of the room and down the stairs.

Amira entered the armory and was greeted by a large, burly man who smiled broadly at her before launching into conversation.

"This blade of yours is remarkable! The alterations that were made to it are ingenious, and would help us to remain unseen even more in daily life! The lack of a ring finger is rather telling after all…I hope that you don't mind that I took the liberty to create a design for a new blade based off of yours?" he questioned, taking a breath from the stream of words that had poured from his mouth, looking at her uncertainly.

Amira grinned at him and shook her head, "I only wish you had asked for my assistance. I could have drawn you a replica sketch easily if you needed one. This blade was a modified design of our current design in my time that I created." Amira told him, and saw him nod admiringly.

"Not many women know how to work with weapons. You are an unusual one to have around, but it's refreshing." He told her as he handed her back her blade and her new leather guards. She inspected them closely and then nodded in approval before strapping them onto her wrists.

"Won't you need boots like the others?" he asked questioningly, looking pointedly at her sandaled feet, and she smirked at him.

"These are special to me. I designed them myself, and I wouldn't trade them for any other footwear." She told him, and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

Amira flashed him a humorless grin before she spun gracefully in a semi circle and directed a kick at the side of a spare targets head. The straw head of the target lolled to one side and Amira tapped the heel of her sandal lightly then stood with a smirk.

The blacksmith inspected the damage curiously, noting the cleanness of the cut, '_Almost as though the straw was cut clean through with a blade…'_ he thought to himself before glancing at her curiously. She tapped her right heel against the ground lightly and he heard a metallic _shhink_ as two halves of a blade flipped out from the sides of the sandal and formed a single blade at the tip of the sandal.

He stared down at it in surprise before looking up at her smug smirk, "Not what you expected, now is it?" she asked, and he shook his head. She retriggered the closure and the blades flipped neatly back into their slots.

Before he could ask, she replied, "Yes I will provide you with the design if you should so wish for it. I'm sure that you can find a way to modify it to work with the men's shoes. But right now, I have a very impatient assassin waiting for me." She told him with a smile before ducking out of the room with a wave of her hand and he called his thanks from behind her.

**A/N: Ok so this is the last update until mid august or so…I'm going home for summer break for a few weeks and I won't be around any places with internet for parts of it. That and this computer is getting worked on so I won't have it anyways =[ But I promise I'll be penning out the rest of the chapters during that time and you will all have lots of new ones to look forward to! Much love to all of you and I'll be back in a few weeks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I own nothing from Assassin's Creed, Altaïr and all other characters besides mine are owned by Ubisoft… and all that other fun stuff.**

Amira made her way quickly to the arena where Altaïr was waiting, and he glanced up in surprise at her new uniform before nodding in approval.

"Much better than the old one. Much less…revealing." He stated, and Amira smirked.

"What, did you not enjoy my uniform? I thought all the looks that you gave me were proof that you liked it…" she mused playfully, and he gave her a basilisk stare, which only made her laugh.

"Are you ready to begin or not?" he asked irritably, impatient to begin.

Amira laughed at the disgruntled look on his face and nodded. Altaïr sighed slightly before informing her of what they would be doing for the morning.

"This morning, we are going to focus on pure basics. Balance work, _light_ training, and some knife work. Once we are done with that, Malik will work with us on team fighting." He told her, containing a smirk at the displeased look that appeared on her face.

"I hate balance work…" she muttered grumpily before following him to the fences nearby.

By the time the pair took a break, Altaïr was thoroughly worn thin. When it came to balance, Amira knew her body well enough to balance on fences to his satisfaction. However, when it came to the knife work, he was utterly _terrified_ of her. More often than not, her throwing knives fell slightly astray and usually near where he was standing. At one point, Amira managed to impale one of the knives to mid blade into the wood of the fence that he was standing behind. His face paled visibly when he looked down and saw that it was directly over an area that he _never_ wanted anything sharp near.

Malik had arrived at the training grounds in time to see the previous throw and was nearly doubled over in laughter as Amira apologized profusely. Altaïr warily accepted her apology although he could see her barely contained laughter as she ducked her head to retrieve her blade. "How have you ever manage to take out anyone with a throwing knife if your aim is so terrifyingly off?" Altaïr asked finally from a safe distance away.

He watched her warily as she approached, and she held up her hands to show that she had put the mentioned weapon away. "I have no idea…The only time I seem to actually be good at using them is when it's in the heat of the moment, and even then, it's just pure reaction…" she replied with a sigh as she shrugged helplessly.

Altaïr rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension in them, and Amira regarded him curiously. "Are you ready to move on to a _light_, and simple practice round?" he asked her.

Amira nodded after she thought for a minute, and he left to retrieve two practice blades. "You sure you're ready?" he asked her again, watching her movements for any signs of pain and saw little to none.

Amira nodded, and he moved into a fighting stance that she easily replicated. Without warning, he lunged towards her, his movements faster than she anticipated but still not swift enough to phase her.

His blade met with air as his target vanished from in front of him and he only barely dodged the flash of steel from his side as she targeted his shoulder. Altaïr flipped neatly backwards and faced Amira again, his brown eyes meeting her cool grey ones. All humor had vanished from her face, and she watched him closely with little emotion crossing her face, and Altaïr felt a stirring of unease as they began to circle each other again.

'_It's like when I first fought against _him, _it feels just the same_ _…'_ Amira thought, and the anger that she had keep so tightly wrapped up slowly began to break free.

'_Something's different from the last time we fought. She doesn't even move like she's injured at all… She fights like her mind is focused wholly on us, but her eyes are distant…It's like she's-'_ Altaïr found his thoughts cut short by a volley of sudden and vicious attacks aimed at him, and he focused on twisting away from them.

Amira stared flatly at him a dangerous smile playing on her lips. She waited for his next move as they slowly re-circled each other, and a crowd started to build outside the ring as the two fought. Her attention lapsed for a brief second, and Altaïr took advantage of it, leaping into a graceful attack as his sword swung in a smooth arc towards her.

Her eyes snapped back into focus and with a flicker of movement, her sword had been re-sheathed and his swinging blade clanged against two crossed blades emerging from her wrists. Amira smiled coldly at him, his eyes staring at her two blades in shock, and she heard the surprised mutterings of the observers outside the ring.

"Two hidden blades? How is it possible that one can wield them so easily, and especially a woman?" she heard from outside the ring before pushing back viciously against Altaïr's blade, forcing him to take several unexpected steps backward. She flexed her wrists and the two blades slid back silently as she regarded the surprised assassin in front of her.

"Were you going to inform me of the fact that you wore two blades instead of one?" he asked casually, recovering from his surprise and saw a smug smile grace her lips.

"I thought we were supposed to keep some secrecy. After all, the element of surprise is a very vital one." She replied coolly, before he found himself the target of several more vicious attacks.

Altaïr pushed back equally, meeting her force with his own, neatly blocking several lethal strikes before deciding it was time to end the round. He spun low and swept her feet from under her with one leg and tackled her to the ground as she fell.

Amira groaned at the added weight that slammed her hard into the ground, seeing stars and blackness lapping at the edges of her vision before her furious eyes met the calm brown eyes of her opponent. "That was a cheap move!" She snarled as she struggled to push him off of her, but he only pinned her more firmly to the ground.

"Amira! Enough. This round is over." He told her firmly and felt a tremor of emotion pass through her before she relaxed and her eyes slowly closed. '_Remember where you are. You are not fighting him again, its not like that fight…'_

Altaïr stood up cautiously and pulled Amira to her feet, carefully studying her face. Her face remained emotionless, her eyes carefully avoiding his. Even though he could sense that something was deeply troubling her, he did not push the issue.

Malik clambered over the fence and made his way over to the two assassins, "That was a wonderful display of ability from both of you. Now you must begin to learn to fight as a unit." He told them, gesturing several fighters into the ring before he faded back to lean against the fence and watch.

After almost an hour of fighting, it became clear that neither excelled at the ability of fighting with the close aid of another as they were both constantly getting in each other's ways, and Malik sighed in frustration.

"Stop!" He demanded irritably, and all combat ceased momentarily before Altaïr turned to Amira, irritation marring his features.

"Would you stay out of my way next time?" Altaïr demanded angrily, rounding on the female next to him and saw her eyes darken in anger.

"I'm sorry, maybe if you would actually focus on the lesson like we are _supposed_ to, we wouldn't have this issue! And maybe if you occasionally would guard me, I wouldn't be getting the shit beat out of me as I try to guard both of us!" Amira snarled back as she advanced on the man.

Malik swiftly stepped between them, and placed a staying hand on Amira's shoulder.

"Enough, both of you!" he said calmly, "I am dismissing you both from training for the day. It is apparent that your lack of trust in one another is something that must be resolved before you can even begin to train together in combat. Amira, you did well and it is no easy thing to guard yourself and another when the other is lending you no aid. But you must learn to control your temper, and how to use what _little_ aid he gives while staying out of each other's way." He told her gently before glaring furiously at his friend.

"And Altaïr, you need to remember that you two will be a team! You are no longer solely defending yourself, you have a partner who needs you to guard her as much as she will be guarding you! You left her completely open while you fought, and didn't even bother to try to help her, even though you avoided several injuries because she was there to block the attack!" he stated angrily, and saw Altaïr's face harden.

Malik sighed heavily before dismissing them both with a wave of his hand. "Go clean up. Take the rest of today off, and think about what happened here today and how to resolve it…" he told them heavily, and Altaïr turned and silently left the ring, the anger emanating off of him as he left an irritated female and a frustrated Malik behind.

Malik sighed before turning to Amira with a sigh. "I apologize for him Amira… Normally he is much better than this…I don't know what's on his mind, but there's no excuse for what happened today." Malik told her with a groan, but Amira waved him off.

"It's fine." She told him gently, her frustration at Altaïr fading slightly.

'_It's not as though it's Malik's fault that he's being an arrogant ass right now so there's no reason for me to take it out on him.'_ Amira told herself before smiling at Malik.

Malik looked at her in amazement before shaking his head with a small grin. "Maybe the master was wrong to never allow women in the Brotherhood…if you're all this forgiving, then maybe we could use some of that here…" Malik told her, and Amira laughed.

"Oh no. I haven't forgiven him in the slightest. I just see no reason to be angry towards you when it's not your fault. There really is no excuse for what happened, but I cannot hold you responsible." Amira told him gently, placing a hand lightly on his.

Malik smiled and gently squeezed her hand before shooing her off, "Now go get cleaned up. You deserve it after today…If you would like, I can speak with him?" Malik trailed off when Amira shook her head.

"No, but thank you. If we're supposed to work together, then we need to work this out together…Don't worry Malik. I do intend on keeping my promise the best that I can." Amira said quietly before bidding him farewell and returning to her rooms.

Amira stripped off her dirty outerwear before taking a short bath with the water that had been provided. She hated the feeling that came with not bathing for a period of time, and was determined that she would bathe as regularly as she could, a habit that she noticed almost all the men of Masyaf disregarded. Save for the few that she knew, Malik, Altaïr and around four others, meaning walking through the village would be increasingly more gag worthy the warmer the weather was.

"Well…since I now have the day off…I suppose that I can always explore the area to kill time…" Amira mused to herself, examining the healing pink marks where the wounds were with a small smile as she slipped into the spare pair of black shorts and vest that had been given to her by the old woman before she laced her sandals on and slipped out the door.

She spent the next several hours exploring every inch of the gardens behind the castle when she came across a entrance to what looked like a cave that had been hidden by a curtain of hanging vines. Curious, she pushed them aside and slipped through the medium sized opening and stepped inside the cool entrance. Cool, moist air wrapped around her as she proceeded carefully down the hidden passageway until she glimpsed a shimmering light from the tunnel exit in front of her.

She quickly made her way towards it, curious as to what could be making the walls sparkle that way, and gasped in delight when she saw what the tunnel opened into. Before her lay a large cavern, light sparkling off of the walls around her, reflecting off of the large, natural pools of water that lay throughout the cavern.

Amira carefully made her way down the pathway and turned in a slow circle as she looked at the cavern. The walls seemed to dance in the light and the gray stone below sparkled with the light that reflected from the clear blue pools that graced the caverns floors. She spotted a ledge that was overlooking one of the larger pools and easily pulled herself onto the narrow ledge overhead, where she perched and relaxed. She felt her sore muscles relaxing as she leaned back, and softly hummed an old tune that she remembered singing with Rika as children.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I am all moved into my new place, classes are ready to begin and a new school year is starting! Until things settle down (aka for the next month ish) updates will be on a bi-weekly basis most likely. Thank you to everyone who hasn't lost hope or faith in me and is still reading, you guys rock! =] This update was a little short, but the next ones should make up for it I hope =]**


	16. Chapter 16

Altaïr made his way irritably back to his room after a few hours of mindlessly wandering the marketplace, and stripped off his now dust covered robes. Malik had found him again after the areana and rebuked him soundly for what had happened. Altaïr thought back to what Malik had told him and tried to see the training as Malik had.

'_Why am I so angry with her? I _should_ have done more to help her, but I didn't….it's just that… how can I trust her as my partner when I know nothing about her?'_ he thought to himself with a frown as he changed into plainer clothes.

He was deep in thought as he closed his door behind him and walked out to the gardens of Masyaf, ignoring the calls of the women who resided there. As he walked the familiar winding path of a little used pathway, he felt an odd sensation wash over him that he couldn't quite explain.

He approached the large stone wall covered in thick vines that hid an entrance to an underground cave and noted the disturbed vines with narrowed eyes.

'_Few know of this place…who could have…'_ he thought, his concentration breaking as the soft sound of a haunting melody reached his ears, drawing him into the tunnel.

As he slipped silently down the stone tunnel, the voice grew in strength, filled with an emotion that tugged at something inside him. He approached the end of the tunnel where the walls glistened with light and he paused, listening to the melody that poured from inside.

'_Her voice is lovely…I do not believe that I have ever heard one quite like hers before…'_ he thought to himself as he looked out at the female who lounged against a wall.

Her eyes were closed as she sang, the notes falling in perfect harmony from her lips and he moved silently into the chamber, taking a place atop a large boulder. As the last notes of her song faded from the room Amira sighed, her eyes still closed. They snapped open again when she felt eyes watching her and she stared down at the assassin with annoyance plain on her face.

"You have a remarkable voice. I do not recognize the tune though…What is it called?" Altaïr asked, casting a wary look at the pools of water and Amira snorted.

"Well I'm glad I can manage to have some quality you appreciate. It's just an old song that my sister and I used to sing. Why are you here?" She stated with acid in her tone and saw his face darken.

The two locked eyes, Amira's steely grey fixed on his amber eyes as if challenging him to contradict her.

"I wish to appologize for my actions. I should have done more to guard you and there is no real excuse for what happened." Altaïr admitted reluctantly and a small smile appeared on Amira's lips.

"Appology tentatively accepted. What bothers you so much about me?" Amira asked him. Altaïr acknowledged her acceptance with a faint inclination of his head, but remained quiet. While she was still extremely irritated with him, the feeling faded slightly at his apology and she noted his silence at her question as he thought.

"I do not know. I know so little about you, but am told that I should trust you. If I know as little about you as I do, I have no reason to trust you. Malik tells me he knows your story and that there is nothing I should be wary of, but I cannot believe that yet." Altaïr told her, eliciting a small frown from her.

Inwardly Amira sighed and mentally rolled her eyes. '_Goodness…Why in the world did they choose me for the job bringing him back to how he was originally? I don't even know how he was before all this… I know I'm stubborn, but come on! Even I have my limits of what I can work with…'_

Amira took a deep breath before replying as she stared at the light blue water sparkling below her. She was overwhelmed by the urge to swim in the tepid water, but resisted the urge for the moment.

"Well. At least that's out in the open now. Altaïr, there is nothing about me that you should be wary of. I mean your order no harm, nor anyone here. I wish for us to at least be able to work together…" she murmmered as she glanced down at the water in longing.

Altaïr caught her glance downwards, and tensed, "Who are you really?" he asked, and Amira drew back in surprise.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked curiously, her mind racing to figure out what he could be thinking.

"As I have said, Malik tells me I should trust you but I cannot do that until I know more about you." He stated, refusing to meet her eyes and Amira smirked slightly.

"_Geez, this guy is harder to get close to than Fort Knox…Is he always this suspicious of everyone? No wonder he has so few friends…Fine, I'll play his game for now, but he's going to offer up something of his own if I have anything to say about it.'_ Amira thought to herself.

"And what is it you would like to know?" she asked after a moment, a dangerous smile playing on her lips as her annoyance at him resurfaced temporarily.

"I want to know whatever you are willing to share. Where you grew up, your favorite color, what languages you know. That sort of information." He stated, forcing his face to remain calm and her smirk widened.

"I was born in 1990 and grew up in a place called Snohomish in the state of Washington, until I was ten, and then lived on my own with my sister in a number of places until we were about thirteen. Then he found us when we were about 15 at a mall several states away. He brought my sister and I into the Brotherhood where we were trained and did missions and work as needed. My favorite color as well as scent is lavender. I know English, French, Italian, Arabic and some Russian." She said, counting off on her fingers.

"What else?" she asked, and he sighed mentally.

"Who is he? What are things you enjoy doing? How old are you actually? And what did you mean when you said you lived on your own? Were you an orphan?" Altaïr posed to her, and Amira tensed slightly. Altaïr noted the sudden tension that lined her body and frowned as he listened to her reply.

"I am 20 years old, I enjoy running, riding, writing, reading, music, et cetera. I lived on the streets with Rika, so yes you could say I was an orphan." She told him flatly and a curious look crossed his face.

'_She's avoiding something. What happened to her family? And why will she not speak of whoever "he" is?'_ Altaïr wondered before continuing.

"Rika? Would that be your sister then? And who is _he_?" Altaïr carefully asked again, his eyes tracing the lines of rigid tension in her shoulders and the way her eyes refused to meet his.

Of all the directions his questions could have gone, they could not have picked a worse topic. Amira acknowledged the fact that she had just bottled away memories of Rika and was perfectly happy to have them stay hidden for now. But to have him asking about Darien was something she certainly did _not_ want to be thinking about ever again, nor was she ready to face those thoughts and memories. Amira bit her lip gently as emotions she wasn't yet prepared to fully deal with tried to resurface and she tried to answer.

"Rika _was_ my sister. She was all I had left after our family fell apart. But I…I didn't protect her like I should have. It's a mistake I won't be making again." Amira said quickly, turning her face away from Altaïr's focused gaze.

Altaïr briefly regretted asking when he heard her answer but was still bothered by the fact she was dodging his question of who the mysterious "he" was. They sat in silence for a moment before Amira raised her head and studied the water beneath her again with longing.

"It looks so peaceful…" she mused to herself and Altaïr tensed involuntarily.

"Amira, how did you find this place?" he asked, trying to distract her from the water beneath.

'_Ugh. I'm done with this questioning and I'm tired of constantly being tested by him. It's time for him to have the tables turned for once.'_ Amira decided before answering one final question.

"Oh this…I saw the vines and remembered that there are sometimes caves hidden behind them. Rika and I used to go searching for them whenever we got the chance. If we were lucky, some of them would have pools of water in them like these…" Amira answered easily as she stood and gingerly made her way towards the edge of the rock.

Altaïr's eyes widened as the female suddenly leapt forward into the air and then plummeted down into the water. He knelt beside the pool and stared in shock at the figure floating deep beneath the waters surface.

Amira floated peacefully at the bottom of the large pool, her eyes catching sight of the figure peering down through the clear water. With an exasperated roll of her eyes she ignored him for the moment as she rested at the bottom of the pool and collected her thoughts, and a devious thought came to her as she thought over Altaïr's previous actions. After a minute, she pushed up off the rock floor and made her way up, breaking through the calm surface in the middle of the pool. As she shook the water from her eyes and pushed wet strands of hair off of her face, she yelped as she was grabbed roughly by her hair and dragged backwards and hauled out of the water. Altaïr's furious golden eyes met her enraged grey ones as he pushed her roughly against the wall.

"Never. Do. That. Again." He told her angrily through gritted teeth, and Amira glared at him.

"Why? There's nothing dangerous in that water." She snapped back as she tried to manuever free from his grasp.

Altaïr's heart pounded as he tried to calm himself and released Amira's shoulders suddenly before he turned on his heel.

"Wait! Altaïr, what's wrong?" Amira asked, forcing confusion into her voice and her hand caught his in a surprisingly strong hold.

He tensed and froze in place at her touch, "Let me go woman." He told her icily, and Amira stiffened. She stalked around him and before he could move, her palm connected solidly with his face.

"What is your problem?" she snapped at him, and he gingerly touched his hand to his cheek as he glared at her.

"You could have…!" Altaïr began before he stopped himself and stepped away from the now smirking female as she dropped her pretense of confusion. Amira flashed him a smile that promised no good as she approached the assassin who was watching her warily as he moved backwards slightly.

"I get it now. You're afraid of water, aren't you Altaïr? That's why you're acting like such an ass, isn't it?" Amira asked him with a mischevious glint in her eyes, and Altaïr warily stood his ground.

"I am not afraid of anything." He told her firmly, and Amira snorted in laughter as she continued to force him to step backwards.

He warily continued to move back from the advancing female until his back bumped against the solid rock behind him, and she stopped in front of him.

"Well you see, the thing is Altaïr, I _know_ that you're afraid of water. It's one of those lovely little gems that Malik shared with me a while back. Altaïr, there was no excuse for what happened today. In reparation for your actions, I want you to do something for me. Think of it as my way of learning to trust you. In order to pass, I need to know that I have your trust." She told him as she brushed her hand across his cheek and leaned into him.

She felt him stiffen at her touch and become stone still when her lips brushed his neck, her hands toying with his short hair. One hand darted down to pin the hand that he had intended to push her away with against the wall behind him and he glared down at her. He found he was not altogether disturbed by the closeness of their bodies and chose not to apply more force against her restraining than he already had and relaxed. He was curious as to what her mind was thinking, and asked her the only thing that he could come up with.

"What do you want?" He asked her plainly and saw a playful smile cross her lips. His mind screamed at him to flee, that what Amira had planned would be something he might not yet be fully able to handle, but his stubbornness won out.

"You weren't planning on doing something mean, were you Altaïr?" Amira asked him with a coy look as she glanced down at his pinned hand.

"What do you want?" He asked her again, and this time she noted a faint hint of mistrust in his voice.

'_Why is he so afraid of water? Even Malik didn't know why. He just said that over time, Altaïr seemed to become more and more adverse towards any water used for more than bathing or drinking…Well good thing I didn't have anything planned this afternoon. I get the feeling this might be a rather delicate undertaking…' _Amira thought, and decided to change tacts. '_I hate acting so cocky like that anyways…'_

Altaïr saw her expression change as she dropped her confident act, and nearly sighed in relief. His previous anger at her acting on his fear was fading, and he found himself tensing for what Amira would say next.

"I just want you to trust me Altaïr." Amira replied and tugged the edge of his shirt up. Within seconds, he had freed himself from her and she was pinned against the wall he had previously been backed up against.

Altaïr glared murderously at her as she stared back at him calmly, "Trust me? I'm not going to do anthing to hurt you Altaïr. Just trust me this once. Please?" She asked, her hands lax by her sides and he continued to glare at her.

"What do you want?" he asked a final time, and Amira sighed.

"I made a promise to someone, and I have to at least try to fulfill it. I cannot have a partner who does not know how to move in the water so… This is my version of your question exercise. You needed to know more about me in order to have any sort of trust in me, and I need to know that you can trust me enough to let me help you." She told him gently, remaining stock still and saw the tremor pass through him that he tried to hide.

"Amira…I know what you're trying to accomplish here, but I can't. I…I just can't." he told her, and for the first time Amira noticed the fear plainly shown in his honey colored eyes.

"Hey, relax." She told him gently, raising a hand to his face. She felt the slight stubble tickling her palm as her thumb gently stroked his cheek for a moment, and she thought of what else to say.

"Altaïr, I will not let anything happen to you. I promise you that. If you trust me, you will come out of this exercise no worse than you are now, you'll just be a little more damp. If you've not learned anything about me up until now, at least know that I'm not about to let someone I care about come to harm if I can help it." Amira told him softly as she held his face in her hands. Altaïr stood perfectly still for a long moment and Amira watched the internal conflict being waged behind his eyes.

She could see that on one hand, he wanted to trust in what she told him but yet…there was still something holding him back. Some deep seated fear that she couldn't even begin to fathom or puzzle out. This was something that went deeper than just being afraid of water, this was something darker than your average fear. His eyes remained locked with hers for a long moment before he closed them with a heavy sigh.

Amira bit her lip when she saw Altaïr fighting not to shiver at her touch. She gently pulled his hood on his shirt away from his face before wrapping an arm around him, her other hand resting lightly at the point where his spine and skull met. Amira made small circles with her thumb there and with just the barest of pressure, he bent towards her.

"Altaïr…All I am asking from you is trust. I won't let anything hurt you." Amira promised him, and felt him shudder slightly.

"You must think I'm a coward." She heard him say quietly, and smiled.

"No." she said, and he drew back slightly.

"No?"

Amira shook her head, "Altaïr, just because you're afraid of water for whatever reason, does not mean I think of you as a coward. Everyone's afraid of something and everyone tries to hide it. But eventually, that fear will reappear, and usually at the worse time. I'm trying to keep that from happening to you."

Altaïr was silent as he studied her, his golden eyes searching her face for something she couldn't quite figure out. "And what are you afraid of?"

Amira shook her head. "I can't tell you that just yet. It's not that I won't ever, but I don't know if I can trust _you_ with that information yet. If you don't trust me, there's no reason I should trust you. Until we have that, I can't tell you anything more than what I've told you already."

'_She's as guarded as I am…the only difference is how she shows it. I push people away, but she…she lets them close without ever letting them know anything about her. In her own way, she's as distant amd untrusting towards everyone as I am.'_ Altaïr realized suddenly.

'_I can't believe I'm actually going to agree to this…'_ he thought to himself.

Amira watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard and wondered yet again what had scarred him so badly to create such a deep rooted abhorrance of water. It seemed that he truly did dislike being around any kind of water used for anything but bathing. For the moment, Amira placed her curiousity on a back burner and waited for his answer to her request. Finally, Altaïr nodded reluctantly as he stared fixedly at the ground at his feet.

He slowly released his grip on her and Amira gently led him towards the water. "Anything you don't want to get wet, I would recommend taking off now." Amira told him, looking at his boots and weapons.

Altaïr remained still as he stared at the pool of water and Amira noted with a tiny frown the hidden fear that shadowed his eyes. With a small sigh, she unclasped the buckle holding on his weapons belt and placed it on a nearby rock.

She gently nudged him with her shoulder, "Come on big guy, I'm not going to undress you all by myself. Take off what you don't want to get wet." She told him again, and he slowly knelt to remove his boots, and then his shirt.

When he was done, he looked up at her with a look akin to fear and mistrust as he sat there, and Amira took his hands in hers as she tugged him towards the pool.

**A/N: Okay, so I appoligize profusely for the lack of updates...I had so much going on for school that I had to let this story sit until now…I'm sorry! I understand if you lost interest, but I promise I'll keep updating when I get the chance! It just will be a bit irregular =[ On the otherhand, I made sure to give you all 2 long chapters to partially make up for it!**

**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and that it doesn't seem nearly as emotionally topsey turvey to you as it does to me…Overall, I liked showing a different side to Altaïr and it goes with what I have planned, but not all of you may like it and I realize it's different from how he's normally portrayed. However, the emotional tension here serves a purpose I promise =] So…Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

As she stepped into the tepid water, she felt him begin to resist, and saw the tension that lined his body.

"Altaïr, you'll be fine. I promise." She told him softly, tugging and coaxing him down from the rim of the pool to step into the water.

Immediately she felt him tense up, but she continued to coax him slowly into the water. When they had reached a depth that was above his knees and midthigh on her, Amira firmly pushed down on his shoulders.

"Sit." She ordered, and he glanced down at the water for a moment before she pulled him down with her. The water lapped just below level with his shoulders as he sat there like a statue, his eyes never leaving hers. Amira sighed mentally before she moved to float behind him, when his hand caught hers and he stared at her.

She saw the fear plainly in his eyes, "Altaïr, relax. I'm not going to leave you here, I'm just moving to where I can actually sit." She told him with a slight smile and saw him marginally relax.

She floated behind him and perched on a rock before hooking her arms around his torso and pulling him back towards her. She rested her head lightly against his, her chin barely brushing the water as she lightly traced the scars on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch and she rested her palm against his shoulder, willing him to at least relax a little. After a moment she sighed and pulled back slightly, then placed her other hand on his other shoulder.

Gently she began to knead the muscle in his shoulders, and felt him tense again slightly before he relaxed an imperceptible amount. She noted the number of scars on his back and shoulders as she gently worked out the knots in his shoulders, and he leaned back against her with a quiet groan. Amira gradually worked out the majority of knots in his shoulders before she moved up to his neck, and he bent his head forward with a soft sigh.

Amira worked without a word, slowly feeling each tensed nerve release and relax, and noted way the assassin's breathing evened out with a slight smile. She did one last pass over his shoulders and neck before she rested her cheek against the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around him again and sighed softly.

"Altaïr?" Amira asked softly, and he reopened his eyes reluctantly. "Hmm?" he said, his deep voice more relaxed and groggy than it had been previously.

Amira smiled slightly, "Feel any better?" She asked him, and felt him chuckle gently.

"Yes. Thank you, Amira." He told her, and felt her lips press against the back of his neck. Amira noted the way he shivered at her touch with a faint smile before she replied.

"Don't mention it. As long as you're a bit more relaxed, that's all I need to be content right now." She replied quietly. The two sat there for awhile, each lost in a cloud of their own thoughts and grogginess.

He was still tense about being in the water like this, but the fact that nothing bad had happened yet made him relax more than he realized. He was very much aware of Amira sitting behind him and the way she felt pressed against his back as she leaned into him.

"You still haven't explained what you are trying to do here." Altaïr stated after a few moments and felt her arms tighten around him.

"That's just because I'm nice enough to let you adjust before I start." Amira said, a smile plain in her voice. With that said, she floated in front of him and stood. The water caused her clothes to mold to her body and Altaïr cast his eyes away, cursing his mind for thinking the way it was.

Amira allowed herself a small grin before she siezed his arms and pulled him forward, deeper into the water. He resisted more and more as the water crept up his legs and torso, but she pulled him towards her relentlessly.

"Relax Altaïr. Remember, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise." Amira reminded him, and he reluctantly allowed himself to be led forward.

They reached the depth where Amira was floating and he was just barely keeping his chin above the water. Amira grinned at him as she floated up to him. "Do you trust me?"

Altaïr was quiet, and then "Yes."

His reply was soft and somewhat uncertain, but Amira heard it and smiled.

"How much?" she asked him curiously, and her eyes danced with amusement at his reply.

"Tentatively."

"Well, I suppose I can work with that." Amira replied, a smile still on her lips as she pulled him back to where she could touch stone beneath her feet.

He followed her in confusion until she stopped, and waited expectantly for whatever she had planned. Amira tugged him towards her for another few feet and then stopped again. "What are you doing?" he asked her in confusion, but she just smiled at him and continued to move him back towards her for another few feet.

When they reached a depth that was waist deep on him, Amira stopped. She floated towards him and hooked her arms around his torso again. "Are you sure you want to follow through with this? We don't have to do this right now if you don't want." Amira told him quietly, and heard him snort in annoyance.

"I've already made a big enough fool of myself for one day. Whatever you have planned, I'm not going to back away." He told her firmly and felt her sigh slightly.

"If you're sure…Hold onto me then." She directed, raising her head to lock eyes with him and he gingerly wrapped his arms around her.

"Take as deep of a breath as you can."

With that, she hooked one leg behind his knee and pushed against him to offbalance his stance. Amira caught the look of surprise on his face as he felt himself falling backwards into the water before he shut his eyes with a gasp of air. His arms tightened around her as the water engulfed them and Amira relaxed her body to push them to the bottom of the shallow end. She lay ontop of Altaïr and waited for a moment before freeing one arm from his hold.

Memories of being held underwater by a strong hand, the lack of oxygen causing black spots to float in front of his eyes, and the panic he had once felt flooded back into his mind. With a mental snarl, he shoved them back. '_This is not whatever that memory is of! There is no reason I should be afraid of this and I'm sick and tired of being so afraid all the time!_'

With her free hand, Amira lightly tapped him on the jaw with one finger and his eyes cautiously opened to meet hers. She flicked her eyes upward in question, but he stubbornly shook his head. His hair floated around his face slightly and Amira smiled at the way it changed his appearance. She was largely unaware of the mental struggle he was going through, though enough of it showed on his face for her to notice. The light reflected off of the ceiling and danced across his bare torso. It illuminated the many scars on his chest and shoulders, and she gently traced the one that marred one side of his mouth. A few seconds later, Altaïr gathered his legs awkwardly beneath him and pushed up towards the surface.

They both gasped in a lungful of air when they broke the surface, and Amira grinned at him. He snorted at the way her hair was plastered to her face and neck before running a slightly shaking hand through his own hair. Amira's laugh echoed around them, and he eyed her curiously. "What's so amusing?"

"I never thought I would see you with you hair spiked like a porcupine, that's all. It's a rather endearing sight." Amira commented as she reached up to tweak the strands in question.

Altaïr shook his head, "So do I pass?" he asked but Amira just laughed.

"Not even close. But you're doing better than I thought."

"What more do you want?" Altaïr demanded, and Amira floated up next to him again.

"First, I want to know how you're doing." Amira told him, and Altaïr shrugged casually.

Amira rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that "I'm fine, I'm a man" crap. Be honest with me." She snapped and saw his jaw tense.

"I'm alright. I just need a moment." He told her, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Amira nodded slightly and pulled him back towards the edge of the pool. She pushed him to sit on the pool's floor like he had originally, and she knelt in front of him. Silently, she took his face between her hands and put her thumbs at his temples. She gently applied pressure as she made small circles with her thumbs and gradually saw the little tension that had shown in him dissappear.

"Ready to try something else? We'll call it Final Part One of your test, shall we?" she asked, and he nodded cautiously.

Amira tugged him to his feet again and pulled him back to the part of the pool where the bottom dropped sharply. He eyed her with slight mistrust, but she shook her head at him. "Remember, nothing bad's going to happen." She reiterated to him again, and he nodded.

"Hold your breath." She told him suddenly, a devilish grin on her lips. He stumbled forward and his eyes widened in shock as she tugged him against her and under the water. He barely had time to gasp in a lungful of air before the water surrounded him completely and they were sinking to the bottom of the pool.

He struggled, trying to pull her back towards the surface, but found that they still were sinking. Amira wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to rest on the rocky bottom with her. Her one hand gently combed through his short hair. His wide golden eyes met her calm grey ones, and a smile danced on her lips.

'_Little bitch… you're enjoying this aren't you? You're lucky I don't throttle you for this...'_ Altaïr thought in outrage when he saw the impish grin on her lips.

Her light hair shifted to brown as it floated around her face, and she could see the growing terror and irritation on his face. She felt him shiver when her hand brushed his cheek and on impulse, she pressed her lips against his cheek before she pulled them upwards. Altaïr momentarily marveled at her ability to pull both of them to the surface, and he gasped in a lungfuls of air when they broke the surface.

He turned to her with a glare when he had calmed his heart again, "That was your idea of a test? To see if you could drown me?" he snapped, pinning her to a nearby rock and Amira laughed.

"Not at all, remember that whole "Part One" deal? But I did want to know if you could trust me enough to allow me to do it. The second half of the test will be if you will allow me to teach you how to actually swim." She told him, and he stared at her as he clung to the rock behind her.

"It's either you say yes, and I help you out of here, or you say no, and I leave. It should be a fairly simple choice Altaïr." Amira told him with a grin, and disbelief spread over his features.

"You wouldn't." he stated flatly, and his eyes widened when she ducked under the water and appeared several feet behind him.

"Oh I would. And I will. Afterall, _I_ have no issues with swimming." She told him, still grinning as she treaded water a few feet from the center of the pool, well aware that he was almost in the center of the pool himself. Altaïr clung to the rock as he tried to keep himself from sinking, and turned to face her.

"Amira. Either you help me, or I will slit your throat when I manage to get out of here." He snapped, only to have her laugh in response.

"Dear, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands." She stated, looking pointedly at him and he growled in frustration.

"Fine! I'll learn. Now will you help me or no?" he replied acidly, and Amira floated back towards him.

"Much better. If you're nice, I might even be willing to give you another massage." She responded with a coy smile, and he felt a flush creep up his neck.

"Copy me." She said, allowing herself to float on her back.

"I don't know how." He told her angrily and she smiled slightly in response before flipping upright again. Moving behind him, she tugged on his shoulder until he allowed himself to float on his back, one of her hands gently pressing the small of his back as she explained what to do.

"Think you can manage to copy me now?" she asked him with a smirk and he frowned up at her. "Just get me out of here." He snapped, and she laughed before turning onto her back and floating.

Slowly he managed to copy the small motions she made with her arms and legs, and they reached a place where he could stand. Amira flipped over neatly and felt solid rock underfoot, then glanced at the stone faced assassin beside her.

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad was it?" She asked gently, and he shot a glare in her direction before he waded back towards the edge of the pool.

Amira slowly followed him and sat beside him, dangling her legs in the warm water. Altaïr silently glared at the pool, all too aware of how she had tricked him into agreeing, and not for the first time, he cursed his fear of the water. The two sat there in silence as their clothes dried, and Amira cast a thoughtful look at her partner.

'_Why exactly is he so afraid of the water? Somehow I doubt he would be willing to share that with me though…'_ she thought to herself. "Are you done staring at me?" Altaïr asked suddenly in a bemused, yet irritated voice, and Amira started.

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking to myself. I didn't mean to be rude, or stare…" she murmmered quietly, and he laughed slightly.

"You were not rude. I was merely curious as to what about me could have you so absorbed." He stated with mild amusement, noting the blush that lightly colored her cheeks when he glanced at her.

"It's nothing…" she muttered, embarrassed, and he snorted in amusement. "Very well. Then I will ask my question. How long and how often must we do this?" he asked her, and Amira looked up thoughtfully.

"I would say, until you can demonstrate that you know how to swim to my satisfaction." Amira answered finally with a grin, and he groaned. "Are all women this stubborn and persistant? Why in the world would Malik want to get married to someone if all women are like you…" he muttered, and glared at her when she tapped the back of his head. "Just those of us who've had to deal with men like you before." She responded with a smirk, eliciting a frown from him.

After a few weeks, Altaïr had decided that Amira had proven her abilities well enough to begin testing her on the small side missions that were an important part of gathering information. In the time that had passed since her arrival in Masyaf, Malik and Sarah had been married and although Malik was stationed in Jerusalem, he made frequent trips back to visit her. Amira had also been dilligently dragging Altaïr into the water, and he grudgingly learned how to swim. He was surprised to find that the activity he had once dreaded had become one that he actually was starting to enjoy.

Through Amira's constant teasing and odd sense of humor, she found that she was able to slowly chip away at the shell Altaïr surrounded himself with. Gradually, she began to coax a true smile and laugh out of him, ones that didn't look and sound so painfully forced. However, even with the improvement that she had made with him, she still moved forward rather cautiously with him as Malik and her gut instinct told her she should.

A knock on her door early in the morning roused her out of bed, albeit not willingly. She opened the door with a sigh and glared at Altaïr.

"What?" she asked grumpily, and he eyed her in amusement.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked saracstically, and she rolled her eyes before motioning for him to continue.

"I'm taking you into the village to teach you how to do the information gathering missions." He told her, a smirk still on his lips.

With an irritated growl, Amira slammed the door shut and threw on her clothes and tied her boots on. She had finally, but unwillingly, retired her sandals until she could make a new pair. She ran her hands through her hair quickly to untangle most of the knots before she tied it up into a high ponytail. Altaïr was leaning against the wall across from her door, and amusement was apparent on his face. He raised an eyebrow at the grumpy glare she gave him and then walked off with a snort of amusement as he gestured for her to follow.

"I hate early mornings…" she muttered before following him down the stairs for breakfast, and she saw his shoulders moved in quiet laughter.

Once they arrived in the village Altaïr began pointing out her targets, other novice asssassins who had already learned the skill.

"You will practice on them until they cannnot detect you taking the item from them. You'll have one hour before the first round is over, and then all of us will meet back here to judge." Altaïr told her, and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Fine. What am I aiming for?" she asked, and he held up a small brown feather. She studied it briefly before nodding and turning away from him.

"Wait." He ordered, catching hold of the back of her robes, and she looked at him impatiently.

"What now?" she demanded, and he sighed.

"I should have told you earlier yesterday but…I'm leaving for a few days tomorrow. Al Mualim has given me a new target, and I have no choice but to go."

"Oh…" was all she could say, and his eyes searched hers to decipher what she was thinking, but he found nothing.

"Where are you going?"

"Jerusalem. I will be returning with Malik." He told her, and she nodded slowly.

"Can I start now?" she asked him, her voice still softer than he wished to hear but he nodded reluctantly.

Altaïr stood by the nearby wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his face as he watched her vanish into the crowds silently. Amira circulated the crowds as she tailed each of her targets. It took her longer than she had thought it would, '_I must be out of practice…'_ she decided as she made her way back to the meeting place. The full hour had almost passed by the time she made it back and Altaïr looked up at her in surprise as she swung her legs over the wall above him and sat there.

"Did you manage to get them all?" he asked curiously, and she just shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and find out, won't you?"

Altaïr snorted and waited for the others to arrive. When they did, they looked disbelievingly at the assassin perched above them.

"She never even touched us!" the first one said indignantly, and Altaïr looked up at her with a frown.

Amira just shrugged nonchalantly, and then pulled her hand from behind her back.

They all watched as three feathers fluttered down to the ground, and Altaïr looked at her with a bemused smile.

"Looks like you boys need to pay better attention." She said flatly, meeting each of their eyes.

They all glanced away muttering under their breath as the shuffled uncomfortably. Altaïr contained a chuckle at the uncomfortable looks on the three novice's faces before he waved them away.

"Tell your mentors to focus more on these exercises." He instructed them before dismissing them, and they shuffled away in embarassment.

Altaïr decided that since they had finished the day's exercises, he might as well start getting ready for his mission. He released Amira for the day and turned to head back up to his rooms, with Amira trailing after him as she made her way back to the castle as well. He glanced at her as they walked, eyeing her with mild confusion when he noted her silence.

Amira lost herself in thought as she walked, '_I miss doing things like that, odd as it sounds. Pickpocketing was something I did so much, I never really thought about how used to it I was…But then again, it was kind of necessary to survive. I need a distraction.' _She decided finally as she wandered away from Altaïr. He watched her leave with a frown, but didn't follow her. Amira made her way to the infirmary and waited until Sarah was done working on her current client.

"What can I help you with Amira?" Sarah asked curiously as she wiped ointment off of her hands.

"I want to work in here when I have free time." Amira stated, and Sarah smiled at her.

"We can always use an extra pair of hands. Come in whenever you have time, and we'll have a use for you." She told the younger woman, who grinned in response.

"If you want, you can help me with the next one?" Sarah offered, and Amira nodded.

"He dislocated his shoulder while fighting in the ring, so I need you to hold him still while I take care of it."

Amira sat beside the young man who sat on the cot. He bravely was fighting back tears of pain and whimpered quietly when Sarah gently prodded his shoulder. Sarah glanced at Amira, who took it as her cue to distract the teen.

"Look at me." She told him quietly, placing one hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her.

She offered him a piece of leather to bit on, but he stubbornly shook his head. "You won't impress me by trying to act tough. If you think that there's even a chance this will hurt too much for you to stand, bite this." She said flatly, and he reluctantly accepted it.

Amira twined her free hand in his and Sarah moved quickly when he nodded to her. She bent his arm into an L shape at the elbow, and turned his arm palm side in towards his stomach. She then rotated it out again slowly until she had rotated it just past 90 degrees while she gently massaged his shoulder to coax the ball back into the socket. Amira winced slightly at the amount of pressure the teen was putting on her hand with his grip, but she kept quiet.

"You're almost done. There you go, just keep breathing evenly…" she told him quietly, her grey eyes fixed on his closed ones.

Sarah sighed in relief as she felt the ball of his shoulder slip back into place finally, and the teen sagged forward in relief. Amira took the leather piece from him as Sarah placed his arm in a sling and then she directed Amira to help him lay back on the cot.

"You're Altaïr's new partner, aren't you?" the teen asked her after he caught his breath, and she nodded as she helped him lay down.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, motioning to his shoulder and he shook his head.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously, and he smiled faintly.

"Amir."

"Well then Amir, rest and I'll come back and check on you in a little while." She told him, and he nodded before his eyes slipped shut.

Amira helped Sarah with the rest of the people in the room. Most of them were minor injuries, scrapes, minor stiches and the like. Sarah smiled at Amira as they washed their hands in the water bowl provided. She checked up on Amir, but found he was still sleeping.

Sarah joined her, "Take a break. He'll be fine. I'll send him on his way once he's awake. I'll have one of the assistants tell his instructor that he is not to use it for at least a month."

"I can do that if you'd like." Amira offered, and Sarah pulled a face.

"I won't have you near that snake of a man again. Abbas is hardly worthy of having an apprentice. I would rather see him under Rauf than Abbas." She told Amira with disdain.

"Actually, I don't think I can tell one of my assistants to deliver that kind of a message…odds are, I'll end up patching together my assistant if I do. I know what to do!" Sarah exclaimed and called over a green robed worker who was washing his hands.

"Akil, can you deliver this message for me?" Sarah asked, scribbling a message on a scrap of paper and Akil nodded.

"Who am I taking this to?" he asked curiously.

"Altaïr, please." She directed him. Once he left, Amira glanced at Sarah in confusion.

"I could have taken it to him…" she stated in confusion and Sarah simply smiled.

"I know dear, but it stands to reason that one of the inspirations behind you working here is for you to have time away from him. Am I right?"

"…maybe. It's not that I don't like being around him, it's just that…" Amira trailed off.

"He's difficult to figure out where you stand with?" Sarah filled in the blank statement with an understanding smile, and Amira nodded.

"I understand dear. Now go get some rest!"

Amira smiled and thanked Sarah for letting her work with her for the day. Sarah returned the thanks and shooed her out the door. Amira wandered the halls aimlessly for some time before she finally headed back to her room. She paced the length of the room restlessly, a feeling of unease plaguing her and troubling her mind as she paced. She wondered briefly why she was so tightly wound but couldn't find an answer for it. A knock on her door interrupted her mid-lap and she opened the door irritably.

"Amira…is everything alright?" Altaïr asked, his actual question forgotten when he saw the distress on her face.

She waved off his concern, saying it was nothing and he reluctantly dropped the subject to ask her the question he originally wanted to ask her.

"Amira, I wanted to ask you if you would care to come with me…I know you are probably getting tired of Masyaf, so you're welcome to join Malik and I."

Amira thought about it for a moment, "Will there be anything I can help you with?"

Altaïr shook his head slowly, "No, not really. The most I could use help on is simply gathering information from informants, but that's not difficult. What you could help with is getting Malik supplies. Everyone views him as a cripple, which makes gathering ink and other supplies…difficult."

Amira nodded slowly as she sat down on her bed. Altaïr noted the expression of distress on her face and sat beside her cautiously. "Amira, what's bothering you?"

Amira repressed a growl of irritation, "It's nothing." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to repress the feeling of restlessness and unease that flowed over her.

The assassin stared at her, his brow furrowed in annoyance and confusion as he searched for the source of her irritation but failed to find it.

"Ugh, don't worry about me Altaïr. I'll be fine. It's just a passing irritation is all." Amira told his dismissively and saw his jaw tighten as he glanced away.

Altaïr decided to leave her be, resting his hand briefly ontop of her head before he slipped quietly out of the room. With a groan, Amira flopped back onto her bed. '_It's not that I'm mad at him or anyone, I'm just…uneasy. About what, I have no idea. I just feel like something bad is nagging at me, almost like it…this is silly. Enough floundering around, go do something!'_ Amira told herself as she mentally shut the door on her uneasy feelings.

She wandered outside and it wasn't long before her thoughts turned to Rika and how she would have loved seeing everything in Masyaf. Of the two of them, Rika had always been the one who was more interested in history and everything that had happened in certain time periods. Like her sister, Amira knew everything about the Brotherhood, including what Al Mualim really had planned, but unlike Rika, that was as much as Amira really cared to learn.

Back inside, Altaïr lounged on his bed and pondered what could have his partner so bothered, when a knock sounded on his door.

**A/N: Yay for 5,000 words! Anyways, I'm rather tired so I appoligize if the ending is rather poor for this one…if need be, I'll re-do it sometime. But, I promise I am hard at work in my spare time on the next several chapter! I really haven't abandoned this, it's just a time issue…So I hope you're enjoying the story and haven't given up on me! Much love to everyone who's stayed with me this far 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I own no characters other than Amira and my own characters. All others belong to Ubisoft.**

Altaïr sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face. Amira looked back at him and smiled gently. They had been riding all day and had set out at dawn. Al Mualim had requested that she join Altaïr on his mission, and he had grudgingly informed her. She didn't know why her company at the Master's request bothered him so much, but she wasn't about to press the issue.

"You know, we could always stop for the night. Or if you're that determined to keep moving for a while longer, you could let me handle it while you sleep a little?"

Altaïr shook his head slowly, "We will rest for the night at the oasis. It should be close." He told her, and she sighed softly.

'_You know, there's nothing wrong with admitting you're tired Altaïr…It's not like I'm going to judge you. For goodness sake, I've been sitting here in front of you for how many hours? I sure as hell wouldn't mind taking over and being useful. It's not like I don't know how to ride…'_ Amira thought with a roll of her eyes before leaning back against her partner's broad chest.

Altaïr looked down, surprise etched across his face for a moment before he smiled faintly. He couldn't help but smile at the slight pout that Amira wore on her face. It made her seem so…unguarded for once. His horse stumbled as it picked its way down a difficult slope, and Amira yelped as she began to slide. Altaïr snaked an arm around Amira's waist in time to keep her from falling and pulled her upright again.

"I can't wait to stretch my legs again…" Amira muttered, causing her partner to snort in amusement. Amira picked a song that was running through her head and softly began humming. Altaïr listened to the sound for a short time, enjoying the way the notes rose and fell smoothly. After a long pause, he spoke.

"What song is that?"

Amira's humming cut off abruptly and a pink flush tinged her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be distracting…" she said softly and felt Altaïr chuckle quietly behind her.

"If you were being distracting, I would have said as much. I was merely curious as to the name of the song. I assume it has words?"

Amira nodded, "It's called The Highwayman."

When she didn't continue, Altaïr shook his head slightly and focused on reaching the oasis. He could see it in the distance, and felt his horse begin to strain against his snug grip on the reins as it sensed an end to the day's travel.

After another half hour of travel, the oasis was in front of them. Altaïr slid off his mount's back and stroked the stallions' neck as he waited for Amira to dismount.

Amira slid to the ground and flailed as her legs buckled beneath her. She reached towards the saddle to steady herself, but found herself crashing into Altaïr before she could catch hold of the saddle. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and as they fell, Altaïr instinctively hugged her to his chest.

Altaïr was the quickest to recover as he rolled Amira off of him. She brushed herself off and stood quickly.

"I am so sorry!"

Altaïr couldn't help but laugh at the bright red that had flushed her cheeks. "It is fine. You spent all day in the saddle and were not able to stretch your legs as I was able to."

"It's fine." he repeated with a smile when she ducked her head, and he ruffled her hair gently as he passed by.

He led his horse into the oasis and began unpacking the saddlebags. "Are you hungry?" he asked, half turning to face her.

A loud growl sounded from Amira's vicinity and he raised an eyebrow at her. "So it would seem..." she muttered, embarrassed yet again.

"Here."

Altaïr tossed her a package wrapped in cloth and twine as he stood and went to sit on a nearby rock with an identical package. Amira opened it as she moved to find her own place to sit, and began to eat the meal that had been prepared for them. It wasn't much, just bread and some heavily salted goat cheese, but after a day of having nothing to eat or drink really, it was divine.

Nightfall soon came and twilight streaks appeared across the sky. Amira lay on her back as she stared up at the sky and watched the stars gradually appear. Altaïr watched her curiously for a moment before joining her.

"What are you looking at?" Amira smiled, but didn't look at him.

"The stars. It was so rare that I ever got to see them. The city lights all but blocked them out."

They lay in peace for a moment longer before Altaïr sat up. "If you can find any firewood, I can make us a fire for the night." He commented, and Amira sat up reluctantly.

"Kay."

Altaïr watched her retreat deeper into the oasis as she went in search of tinder and shook his head. "She is so...different."

Amira wandered around, picking up whatever wood she could find that looked like it was dry enough to burn and stacked it in her arms. When she thought she had enough, she retraced her steps back to the camp and dumped the pile at Altaïr's feet.

"Is this enough?"

Altaïr glanced down and then nodded. He set to work on starting a fire and after a minute, Amira was already itching to go exploring again.

"Hey, I'll be back in a little while ok?"

Altaïr looked up momentarily and nodded, "Don't get lost."

She laughed, "Not a chance."

Amira hummed softly to herself as she walked through the bushes. She made her way to the pool of water that she had found earlier and perched on a rock overlooking the water. Gradually, she worked out the tangles in her hair. She was surprised, and a little annoyed to find how much longer her hair had grown.

After a moment of careful listening and then, satisfied with the silence that greeted her ears, she quickly stripped out of her dirty clothes and into the water. The lukewarm water flowed softly over her as she dove down and rested on the silty bottom and swirled around her. When she surfaced finally, she scrubbed briskly at her scalp, dunking her head repeatedly. She stood finally and wrung out her hair before braiding it loosely over one shoulder. Amira swiped her dirty robe, shirt and pants off the rocks and began to scrub at the dirt that had accumulated.

It took her a great deal longer than she had thought it would to scrub the dried horse sweat and dirt off of her clothes. Finally, she was satisfied with the state of her clothes and laid them out on a rock to dry in the evening air.

Amira smiled to herself before diving back under the water and floated on her back for a short while going back under. When she resurfaced and was wiping the water from her eyes, she heard a faint rustle and whirled around.

Her arms covering her chest and making sure the water was covering her up to her waist at least, Amira squinted towards the dim shape at the edge of the bushes. She instantly recognized the white robe and the weapons buckle that was strapped across the persons back, and she sat down hurriedly.

"Altaïr! What the hell?" She shouted, her eyes glaring at her partners back. 'Did he see?' she wondered worriedly as she waited for a response.

Altaïr stammered for a moment before he managed to find coherent words. "I promise, I only saw your back, and even then it isn't very well lit here!"

"What on earth are you doing here?" Amira demanded, biting her lip worriedly. 'I can't hope that he didn't see it...There's just no chance.'

"I just...you were gone for so long, and I..."

"Oh..." Amira softly exhaled as she realized that he had been worried.

Amira floated towards him and stood, covering herself the best she could. Altaïr half-turned towards her before he remembered her state and turned away again.

"Do you happen to have a towel or something? I didn't think to grab one...and my clothes are still wet..." she said quietly and he nodded before silently vanishing back into the bush again.

Amira slid back into the water as she waited patiently until she heard him approaching again. He looked away as he extended his arm towards her and she took the cloth that he offered. Amira gratefully accepted the cloth and wrapped it around herself as she watched her partner curiously. Her eyes tracked the object that he placed on a dry rock before taking her wet clothes.

"I'm sorry. I should not have followed you. I hope you can forgive me." he said, and she heard a faint tremor in his voice.

He vanished silently back towards the camp and Amira stared after him for a minute. Once she could no longer hear him, she waded over to the object that he had placed on the rock for her and turned it over in her hands as she examined it.

It was one of his spare shirts, the cloth warm and soft to her touch and smelled faintly like him as she sniffed it cautiously. She smiled gently before setting it back down on the rock and drying herself off the rest of the way. She quickly put her underwear and bra back on and then slipped the soft shirt over her head.

Amira was grateful for the fact that Altaïr was almost a foot taller than her. As it was, the shirt was like a dress on her, reaching to just past her mid thigh. She grabbed her shoes and carried them loosely in one hand as she made her way back.

Amira stepped carefully as she made her way back to the camp. Altaïr sat facing the fire, his hood drawn over his head as he stared fixedly into the fire. Even though he sat casually, Amira could see the tension that lined his body. She sat next to him, folding her legs neatly to one side and leaned her weight onto one hand as she looked at the white hood.

"Hey...is everything alright?" she asked worriedly when he remained silent.

Altaïr was quiet for a moment longer. "I should not have followed you. It is not proper for an unmarried woman to be seen in that state by anyone other than her husband."

Amira raised an eyebrow in surprise at his response and the shame that seemed to fill his tone.

"Does it really bother you than much?" she asked curiously, and he nodded slightly.

"Does it not bother you?"

"Honestly? Not really. It's not as much of a stigma in my culture as it is in yours. For the most part, I'm rather proud of how I look. I see no real reason to be ashamed, at least logically." she told him, and his hood twisted as he glanced in her direction.

"Huh."

"Hey now. Look at me." Amira demanded, grabbing the back of his hood and pulling it away from his face.

He turned his face away, "It still is not proper. I apologize."

"Oh for goodness sake Altaïr!" Amira snapped, "If I said it wasn't a big deal, it's not that big of a deal! I forgive you already! Just stop acting like its some huge sin…"

Altaïr chewed at his lower lip uncertainly. While he recognized the truth in what she said, that it probably was much different in her time, he still couldn't get past the fact that he had seen even a part of her in that state.

"Why does it really bother you? I mean, you've seen me in a bra and shorts and it has never bothered you like this. So why does this?" Amira asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Altaïr thought for a moment before carefully responding. "The other men…they have made comments about us."

"Oh?"

"They…they insinuate that you have been impure and unchaste and that I have been a part of it."

"Oh."

That was all Amira could think to say. She felt a welling of anger towards the men of Masyaf momentarily before a thought occurred to her.

"It's Abbas, isn't it?"

Altaïr nodded silently, and Amira nearly laughed.

"Why in the world should I care what that piece of trash says? Altaïr, you and I both know that nothing has happened, so why should I care for what the rumors say?" Amira demanded.

"Because he says that we've slept together and that you are no better than a whore! That's why you should care!" Altaïr snapped back, instantly regretting his words when he saw the hurt that registered on her face.

"Well…have we?" she asked softly, and he shook his head slowly.

"Then we know the truth. As do several others. So why let a bully bother you about this so much? It's just giving him the reaction he wants." Amira stated in a soft voice that betrayed the hurt she felt.

"I…don't know."

Altaïr thought for a moment longer before finishing the thought. "It bothers me that he says that I would dare to take advantage of you in such a way. I…I could never do that."

Amira snorted in annoyance briefly before scooting further away from him and hugging her knees to her chest. Altaïr looked over at his partner in confusion, '_Why does she seem so bothered by that? I would think that most females would be flattered to hear that a man who she is not married to is not going to take advantage of her.'_

"Amira? What's bothering you?"

Amira shook her head, "Nothing. I get it."

"Get it? What is it exactly that you 'get'?"

"You saw, didn't you?" she asked, her voice dropping in defeat. "I get it. It isn't like it's the most attractive thing to see on a woman's body…But I…I didn't think it would disgust you so much that you would never consider me as even a potential partner in that respect…"

Altaïr stared at Amira with a mixture of shock and confusion. "Wait. What is it that you think I saw?" he asked slowly, and Amira froze.

"Oh. Shit."

"Amira, tell me." Altaïr demanded, his golden eyes reflecting the firelight as he stared at the female who was now avoiding looking at him.

"Amira…"

Altaïr's voice held an edge of irritation as he waited another minute for her to respond. When she remained silent, his patience snapped and he grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her to face him.

Amira yelped in pain at the steel grip he had on her arm, but still refused to meet his eyes. Altaïr growled in annoyance, his other hand coming up to catch her chin and forced her to look at him. She chewed her lip nervously, glancing from Altaïr's face to the fire as she scrambled to think of something to say.

"Talk to me. What is it that you think I saw?" Altaïr demanded again, his grip tightening even more and Amira winced.

"Altaïr, that really hurts! Let go!" Amira said as she tried to jerk her arm free.

Altaïr tightened his grip again, "Not until you talk to me."

Amira felt the anger and pain from her partner's earlier comment welling up inside her and finally, like a string too tightly wound, her control snapped.

"Fine!" Amira shouted as she stood suddenly, ripping her arm free from his grasp finally.

Altaïr's eyes widened as she turned her back to him and roughly pulled his shirt over her head. He shut his eyes and turned his face away, pink flushing his face. Amira glanced over her shoulders, her jaw tight with anger.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," She practically snarled, "You wanted to know what I thought you saw? Well there it is. You wanted to know so damn badly, and now you do."

Altaïr cautiously opened his eyes and saw Amira glaring at him. Reluctantly, he lowered his gaze from her face, his eyes widening when he saw what she had been referring to. Tracing down her back from her left shoulder to her right hip shone a silver line in the firelight. Amira looked away from the questioning and horrified gaze that he was staring at her with and closed her eyes.

She tensed when she heard him moving behind her, and flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. A finger traced down her back, gently following the curve of the scar and then two arms wrapped around her. Altaïr rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed softly.

Amira gradually relaxed into the warmth that radiated from Altaïr's chest and arms and leaned back against him. He held her for a moment longer before finally asking the question that had been burning in his mind.

"What happened?"

Amira shook her head firmly. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok." He let the topic drop somewhat reluctantly, but grudgingly accepted that there were parts of her past that she didn't want to share yet.

"If you ever want to tell me what happened, I'll be here." He said quietly and she nodded slightly.

"It's disgusting, isn't it? I can understand if you…if you don't find me attractive because of it."

Altaïr felt the tension that had wrapped around them suddenly break, and a moment of disbelieving and somewhat relieved laughter bubbled up from the nervous pit in his stomach. He stared at the back of Amira's head for a moment in amazement before he burst out laughing, unable to restrain it any longer. He stumbled back and sat after a moment, still laughing slightly. Amira had turned to stare at him, a mixture of confusion and hurt warring across her features.

"You're laughing at me."

Altaïr waved his hand in her direction in a placating gesture as he caught his breath.

"No, no. You misunderstand. I'm not laughing at you, truly I'm not. I'm laughing at the fact that you think that just because you bear a scar like that, that it diminishes your appearance at all."

He stood suddenly and crossed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her once again. "You have no idea how truly…distinctive you are, do you?" he asked, and she buried her head in his chest with an embarrassed laugh in response. Altaïr sighed after a moment and rested his chin on top of her chest.

"Amira, just because you bear a marking like that doesn't mean that I find you any less attractive than I did before. You misunderstood what I meant earlier. In no way did I mean to imply that I did not find you attractive. What I was trying to convey was the fact that I would never pressure you to do anything like what Abbas was implying."

Amira choked out a laugh, and Altaïr smiled slightly before pressing his lips to the top of her head. "In addition to that, nor will I ever allow another to pressure you into something that you did not wish to partake of."

Amira raised her head to look at her partner and smiled uncertainly. "Thank you. Now is this whole business of you thinking I'm a whore over with so I can cover myself again?"

"I never thought you were one. But yes. Although, I thought you said you didn't mind if you were like this around me?" Altaïr asked, a teasing glint in his eyes and smile.

Amira rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Well, since you said it bothered you, I thought I would respect your wish for decency. That, and it's rather cold standing here in nothing but a bra and underwear…"

Altaïr laughed before turning away politely and reaching for her clothes that were drying near the fire. He felt for any dampness before handing them back over his shoulder to her. Amira gratefully took the offered clothes and slipped into her shirt and shorts before pulling Altaïr's shirt back over her head.

Amira tapped the assassin on the back of the head to let him know she was finished and he turned back to face the fire as she sat down next to him. He eyed her in amusement for a moment before speaking.

"That looks like a dress on you."

She smiled, her grey eyes reflecting oddly in the firelight as she leaned against his shoulder. "Maybe so, but it smells nice and it's warm."

The assassin snorted with a shake of his head and smiled back at her before he stood. He made his way over to where he had ground tied his horse and rummaged through the bags for a moment. He pulled two blankets out of the largest bag and untied the rope knotted around it. He returned to his previous spot and spread the blanket across his lap as he handed Amira the second one.

"Cold?" she asked, eying the other with mild amusement, and he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"The nights in the desert do get rather cold, and I am only human. So yes, I'm cold. At least I don't look as ridiculous as you." He stated, the last part muttered jokingly.

Amira frowned at him before glancing at the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. "What's wrong with how I look?"

Altaïr just shook his head with a faint smile as he banked the fire for the night. He lay on his back and stared up at the sky with a contented sigh, his hands laced behind his head. After a moment, Amira joined him. She cautiously rested her head on his upper arm and he felt her watching him out of the corner of her eye.

'_Sometimes, it's hard to believe that he's so young,'_ She thought as she took in his profile._ 'He's the same age as I am, but his life has been so different. The culture here is definitely different than what I'm used to, that much has been made clear this evening…'_

"Can I help you?"

Amira was startled out of her thoughts by the question, her eyes meeting the curious golden eyes of her partner and she shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking is all."

Altaïr made a sound of assent before turning back to looking at the sky. '_Why did she think that one scar, even one like that, would bother me? Surely she hasn't been blind to the ones that I bear…' _he thought before deciding to voice his thoughts.

Amira thought for a minute about his question as she considered her answers. "Probably because the fact that I bear such a mark bothers me a great deal." Altaïr motioned for her to continue, frown lines appearing on his forehead. Amira sat up, resting her chin on her knees as she hugged them to her chest. "I'm not proud of it. Everything that that scar represents is painful to me, not only in how I came to bear it, but also in what I lost and the lesson I learned. It's a constant reminder of my mistakes. That's why it bothers me. It feels like, if anyone were to see it, they would know what happened." She finished quietly as she stared into the fire.

Altaïr sat up with a soft groan and hugged her to his side. He wasn't at all sure of what to say to her after that. He frowned slightly before finally deciding on what to say. "If you ever wish to speak of what happened, I'll listen. I can understand why you feel that way about it."

Amira sighed, resting her head in the slight hollow beneath his clavicle and closed her eyes. Altaïr gently traced circles on the back of her neck with his thumb, feeling the tension held there slowly release as she began to drift off.

With a faint smile, he covered her shoulders with the blanket better and gently laid her down beside the diminishing fire. He moved a few feet back to rest against a rock before allowing himself to drift. The emotional spikes of the evening had left him feeling drained, and his eyes crashed shut after a moment.

Amira awoke to the feeling of something lipping at her hair and she rolled over with an annoyed groan. She batted the horse that has moved over beside her on the nose gently.

"I'm not your breakfast, you silly beast."

She sat up and stretched as she looked around the clearing for her partner. She frowned when she discovered his absence, and then remembered the events of the previous night with a groan. After a moment, she heard the sounds of rustling bushes and turned towards the sounds. Altaïr's hair stood up in spikes in the wake of the hand that raked through it, and he stifled a yawn as he stepped into the clearing.

"Good morning." He said, seeing that Amira was awake, and she smiled at him.

"Your hair doesn't look all that bad like that, you know. It actually looks pretty cute."

Altaïr grunted in response, and Amira laughed. "I take it someone isn't a huge morning person?"

"Only when I have to be."

Amira laughed, "Fair enough."

Once they had had something to eat, the two set back out on their trip. Amira leaned back against Altaïr's solid chest as she ran through the conversations of the previous night.

"So it really doesn't bother you?"

Altaïr glanced down in surprise before realizing what she was referring to and shook his head. "No. Do mine bother you?"

Amira snorted, "Well, when you put it that way, no. I suppose they bother me in the sense that they're a sign that you got hurt at some point, but other than that no."

They rode in silence for much of the day, and when the city walls and towers of Jerusalem came into view, Amira couldn't help but be relieved. She looked between the horse's ears and stared at the city looming in the distance.

"Is that really Jerusalem?" she breathed and Altaïr looked down at her oddly for a moment.

"Don't you remember what it looked like?"

Amira shook her head, "I never saw it from the outside, remember? All I ever saw was the rooftops and the area around that square. Whatever happened to those people by the way?"

Altaïr shrugged, "Other brothers moved in to extract them. Malik and I were too busy with the guards. Now stay quiet for a bit." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist for balance as he reached behind him.

He handed her a drab colored cloak and told her to put it on. "Make sure your face and hair are covered and that you avoid making eye contact." He instructed.

Amira nodded as she swung the cloak around her shoulders and across her hair and face. She felt Altaïr's hands gently re-arranging parts of the cloth and he whispered instructions quietly in her ear as they approached the city. She leaned back against Altaïr's broad chest, his arms holding her against him as she swung her right leg over the horse's neck so she was sitting sidesaddle. Altaïr held her protectively against him as they neared the front gate. She felt him tense slightly at the guards' presence, and she stayed silent and bowed her head as Altaïr and the guards spoke.

Altaïr smoothly answered each question, outwardly appearing at ease but Amira felt the tightly wound tension lining her partners' body. She remained very much aware of the hand that rested lightly against her stomach and of the body she was pressed against. Only once they had passed through the entrance and had paused at the stabled did he relax and release her.

"I apologize, but it was necessary."

Amira shook her head, "It's alright. It's not like you're uncomfortable to be close to." She reassured him with a playful smile.

Altaïr smiled back faintly as he reached to help her down, his eyes tracing between her and their surroundings. He set her gently on the ground and waited for her legs to respond before releasing her to pay the stable hand. Still very much aware of the guards' watchful eyes, he placed a hand on Amira's hip and pulled her against his side. He gently steered her thought the crowd, his eyes never pausing for long in one place.

The relentless gazing unnerved Amira and she elbowed him gently in the side. "Look, I know you're nervous about them following us, but if you keep acting like a condemned criminal trying to sneak around, someone's going to notice and there's going to be issues. Just relax. No one's going to launch an unprovoked attack on a man and his sister, or whatever I'm acting as. Trust me, I can act well enough to avoid suspicion if that's what you're worried about."

Altaïr reluctantly relaxed and Amira smiled.

"Thank you. Now, _smile._ Act like we're talking or something. Talk to some merchants, wander. That sort of thing." Amira whispered, gesturing slightly around them.

Wordlessly, Altaïr acknowledged her and steered her through the marketplace. They stopped at several stalls to browse the wares and at one, Amira paused. She had caught sight of a necklace, and handed the merchant the bargained amount of coin. She tucked the parcel into a pocket as she smiled and thanked the merchant before Altaïr tugged her away.

They paused at a few more stalls where Altaïr bought some food supplies. "For Malik." He explained at her questioning gaze, and she nodded.

Altaïr pulled her close to his side again as they made their way through another district. He paused at a rather unassuming wooden door and rapped on it.

"Come in!" a voice from inside called, and Altaïr pushed the door open, nudging Amira forward with a slight push on the small of her back.

Malik smiled at the when he saw who it was.

"Ah Amira, Altaïr," he said, acknowledging each of them in turn.

Altaïr set the basket of food on the countertop as Amira looked around the shop.

"This seems oddly…familiar." She muttered to herself and Malik laughed.

"Seeing as you were mostly unconscious on that countertop, I would imagine at least something would seem familiar."

"Oh…well, that would make sense, I guess."

"Although," Malik continued, "Altaïr didn't seem to…ah, never mind." Malik cut off abruptly when he caught sight of the glare the mentioned assassin was throwing at him.

Amira looked between them oddly before rolling her eyes. "Weirdo's."

"So," Malik said busily avoiding Altaïr's heated glare, "How was the journey?"

Altaïr flushed a faint pink, and Malik eyed him curiously, amusement dancing across his face.

"Oh, it was fine. We had a bit of an argument, but that's been all sorted out. I even got to pretend to be a sister or something like that!" Amira told Malik cheerfully, and he smiled at her.

"Or something like that, I'm sure." Malik smiled, throwing a pointed glance at his friend who purposefully turned his back to him.

"Amira, if you don't mind, would you set some water to boil and start a fire in the kitchen? Altaïr have some things to discuss about…his mission." Malik asked politely, and she nodded.

"Many thanks. The kitchen is through that door." Malik continued, gesturing to a mostly hidden entrance, and Amira wandered through the door.

Once Malik could hear the sounds of Amira trying to fill the water kettle and start a fire, he turned to eye his close friend curiously.

"An argument, hmm?"

Altaïr sighed, leaning against the far wall of the workshop. He rubbed a hand tiredly across his face before responding to Malik's question.

"It was nothing to worry about. I would appreciate it if you would just tell me what I need to know about the person I'm after."

Malik snorted, "Have it your way. But you will tell me about it later." He stated before launching into details about Altaïr's target, a man named Talal.

Amira finally had the fire started and the water was boiling, so she decided to eavesdrop as she stood quietly beside the inner door to the workshop. As she listened, she grew more and more repulsed by the man who was Altaïr's target.

'_The man sounds like a monster. He's kidnapping and selling people off the street? What kind of horrible person does that?'_

Just then, the cover to the doorway twitched open and Malik eyed her with amusement. "If you're going to eavesdrop, make sure you don't voice your thoughts out loud next time." He told her with a grin, and she blushed before following him back into the main room. Altaïr was leaning against the nearby wall, and caught her arm as she passed by. Malik busied himself once more in his map work, focusing on making it accurate enough to be useful as he tuned out the conversation in the next room.

Altaïr pulled her into the courtyard after him and she glanced around in curiously. Altaïr pinned her against the back wall and she stared at him in confusion.

"Listen to me. I'm going to ask you for a favor, and I need you to say that you will help me."

Amira raised an eyebrow, "Well now, that's not really a favor then is it?"

Altaïr shook his head in exasperation, "Regardless. I need you to stay here with Malik." He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her before she could speak. "I know you want to help me, but I need you to stay here and help Malik. If he needs anything done, promise me that you'll help him."

Amira flicked her eyes down to his hand and looked at him patiently. "Thank you," she said once he removed his hand, "I'll help…but may I ask why?"

Altaïr sighed, and she saw anger lurking in his eyes. "The people here…they see him as a target, a cripple. I do not want to see him injured again. So I ask you, will you do this for me?"

Amira nodded slowly. "I'll do what I can."

"But," Altaïr stopped her from ducking under his arm, "be careful. Avoid the middle and poor district markets. Talal has been taking people from there, and I do not want you to be taken." He told her, his golden eyes fixing on hers.

"I'll be careful handsome. Promise."

"Good. Stay safe Amira." Altaïr pressed his hand gently against her cheek before climbing out the bureau.

**A/N: So…I meant to have this up earlier today (aka the 14****th****), but obviously that didn't happen. My deepest apologies! I truly am sorry for taking so long to update, but I promise you that the next two to three updates will be rather long ones. That, and they should all be done within the next week and a half =] Honestly, this one chapter was over 25,000 words. So some breaking apart was necessary. In other words, this one chapter has now been broken into three! Which means more for you lovely readers! Sorry if it's rather conversation based, but it needed to be. Let me know what you think (but no flames please), and also if you want anything to happen between Amira and Altaïr in the upcoming chapters. I feel like something should, but I'm also on the fence. Therefore, you all get to add input! Anyways, read, enjoy, and check for updates over the next week and a half! Much love! 3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Just imagine the usual one is up here. We all know it by now… **

"I'll be careful handsome. Promise."

"Good. Stay safe Amira." Altaïr pressed his hand gently against her cheek before climbing out the bureau.

Amira leaned back against the wall with a sigh. She thought of the intensely fierce look in his eyes and shook her head. The close proximity had unnerved her slightly and she shook her head before turning back towards the main workroom to watch Malik. She studied him for a moment, and he immediately noticed her scrutinizing gaze. After a moment, he smiled slightly.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, not glancing up from his work, a small smile still on his lips.

Amira smiled sheepishly, "Would you happen to have some free time to spar with me? And maybe help me with some knife work? Or are you too busy there?"

Malik laughed and flashed her a good natured smile. "Allow me a few moments to finish my work, and I would be glad to. Although, if you mean help with throwing knives, I find myself fearing for any future children of mine…"

Once he had finished, he motioned for Amira to follow him to a small courtyard behind the bureau. Amira selected a sword with a dulled edge and Malik took the matching one. Malik quickly took the offensive and Amira quickly found herself surprised by the one armed man's ability.

"You're not half bad, you know that?" she told him playfully as she parried a blow and Malik grinned.

"Why thank you. I try to stay up to my old standards."

Amira laughed before focusing again. Malik smirked when he realized that he had her actually paying attention and fighting back actively instead of passively. On occasion, he found himself taking the defensive side in order to give himself time to rethink his attacks and block the steady rain of blows that flew at him.

Finally, they decided to switch instead to hand to hand combat.

"Altaïr always makes fun of me when it comes this." Amira groused.

Malik grinned, "That is only because you do not know how to fight him properly. With him you have to fight a little more…unfairly. You cannot be afraid to fight like a man and you must learn how to find and break through his weak places."

Amira snorted with a shake of her head as she copied the man's stance. "I wasn't aware he had any. Show me." She said, a determined look settling onto her features.

"You have a great amount of spirit," Malik said with a laugh before nodding. "Very well. Shall we begin?"

At Amira's nod, Malik leapt at her. Amira dodged to the side. She stumbled heavily when Malik caught her foot and jerked it from beneath her, and she glared up at him for a moment for straightening up.

"You cannot be afraid to face an opponent head on!"

Amira growled, "Trust me, I'm not."

She leapt towards Malik the next time he charged her and pinned his wrist away from her. Seconds later, he had freed himself and she raised her arms to block his punches and worked to dodge his kicks at the same time. She found herself being pushed back against the wall and in a last ditch effort to get herself out of the corner she was rapidly being pushed towards, she tried to aim a knee at him. Malik laughed, easily blocking her attempt by springing backwards.

"That's the spirit! Don't be afraid to use a few low blows against him. It's something that he won't anticipate. Especially from you." Malik stated with a grin as he dropped his arm back to his side, and Amira smiled in return.

"I think Sarah might have been a little angry had I actually landed that hit. But I'll keep the advice in mind."

Malik laughed, a flush coming to his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Yes well…"

Amira laughed, grinning at the man's embarrassment. Malik cleared his throat again as he remembered the earlier conversation with Altaïr and tried to turn the conversation from the previous topic.

"And what exactly has happened between Altaïr and you." He asked slyly, and Amira pursed her lips slightly.

"Why? What did he say?"

Malik shook his head, his smile fading slightly. "He didn't say a single thing. Thus why I wanted to know what happened."

"Oh." She said, and her frown deepened slightly before she reluctantly told him the details.

She didn't really want to share the details with Malik, but at the same time, he had become like her older brother. She knew that he had already seen the mark on her back so sharing that detail didn't bother her, but the rest of the details made her blush slightly.

Malik listened silently, marveling at the female in front of him. '_Sarah was right. She is changing him…slowly but surely. Adha was doing the same thing, but this is more than the simple surface change that she was achieving. This is something deeper. Who would have known that a strange girl from the _future_ would be the one to do all this?'_

Suddenly, he realized that Amira had finished speaking and was looking at him with a bemused expression. He cleared his throat and thought back on the story for a moment.

"You really do care about him a great deal, don't you?" Malik observed and Amira snorted.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be putting so much effort into such a stubborn, reckless man if I didn't somewhat like him." She said, smiling faintly.

Malik chucked, and the smile faded from her lips slightly.

"In all honesty…Between you, Sarah, Altaïr, and Rauf, it feels like I've regained my family. Rika would have liked all of you I think…"

The two talked for a while longer before Malik returned to his map making. Amira perched on the counter edge and watched curiously. Malik restrained from laughing as he noticed her peering over his shoulder, but the corners of his warm brown eyes crinkled in amusement. '_She's like a nosey cat…Always wanting to be a part of whatever is going on and wanting to know everything she can…'_

Amira watched as Malik made swift lines across the parchment, deftly placing buildings and streets in their proper place on the map with small flicks of his wrist. The pen dipped in and out of the ink bottle until he tsked in annoyance. He reached under the counter to draw out another well, and upon hefting it, he sighed.

"If you'll excuse me Amira, it seems I've run out of ink yet again…I'll be back shortly from the market." He told her with a weary sigh.

Amira bounded off the counter edge with a grin. "Can I go with you?"

"Why?"

"Please. I've been cooped up all day while Altaïr's out having all the fun. Besides, I haven't gotten to see the city hardly at all…"

With a slight smile, Malik nodded and she grinned happily as she slipped her robes back on over her plain clothes.

Amira wandered nearby while Malik bartered with the merchant in the middle district. She saw no threats that were visible and relaxed her guard slightly. That was her first mistake.

She caught Malik's attention and motioned that she was going to a nearby stall, and he nodded slightly. Amira browsed over the wares before getting bored. With a sigh, she bounded back over to Malik and peered over his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked curiously, and he chuckled.

"Waiting my turn to pay for the ink."

Amira sighed, bored already but determined to keep her promise to Altaïr. "Well, I'm going to go chill over there," she said, jerking her thumb back at a bench, "so whenever you're done, I'll be over there people watching."

Malik chuckled again and nodded before turning his attention back to the merchant.

Amira was making her way back towards the previously mentioned bench when she bumped the arm of a handsome man with a bow strapped to his back.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." She murmured as she stepped around him and continued on her way.

The man glanced up at the roofs and gave a signal unseen to the female assassin. Eyes watched her from alleyways for a few more streets until she had moved away from the market and that was when they struck. The blow struck her hard on the back of her neck, and Amira staggered forward with a cry of pain. She whirled around, knives appearing in her hands as she spun, her eyes trying to focus on the figures around her. Before she could catch sight of who they were, one stepped forward and landed a solid blow directly on her stomach and she dropped like a stone.

When she finally came to, the first sounds she heard were the sounds of shouting.

"Does she look like a whore, or an addict? No! So why the hell did you think to capture her? She was armed for goodness sake! Why did you think to kidnap a woman armed like that?" a man's deep voice rang out angrily.

"Sorry boss…We thought you could…"

"You thought! I don't pay you to think, I pay you to find me bodies that fit my needs!" the same voice shouted, cutting the speaker off mid-sentence.

"Just…just get out of my sight." The man sighed in annoyance.

Amira sat up with a groan as a man walked into the room she was in, and he sighed heavily. "Many apologies miss. My men are growing increasingly less useful for anything other than throwing at men who wish to kill me. However, this leaves me in an awkward situation. I can't very well free you, and neither can I sell you."

The man mused to himself quietly as he tapped a finger to his lips. Amira studied him carefully as he thought. His tunic could have been described as fine were it not for the faint bloodstains on the arms and hems, and he moved like a confident athlete. After observing him for only a few minutes, she was positive that there was no chance of outrunning him.

"Well, if you won't free me, what do you intend to do?" Amira asked, annoyance coloring her tone. The stranger turned his attention back to her as he looked her over once more.

"I could always use a toy if nothing else…" he suggested, a half mocking smile on his lips and Amira snorted.

"Please. You and I both know that that would be a poor idea. I would slit your throat the second you turned your back on me."

The man laughed for a moment before grinning at her.

"Ah, I see you have as sharp of cunning as I do. Who are you exactly? You look nothing like the women I typically see." The stranger observed, leaning closer to catch her chin. He turned her head from side to side as he examined her features. "No, definitely nothing like the women I see here."

"Oh? Well I'll take it as a compliment that I look nothing like a disease ridden whore or an addict."

The man laughed again, throwing his head back and revealing white teeth. "Now that kind of humor I can appreciate. Tell me woman, what shall I call you?"

"You may call me whatever you please. I feel no camaraderie towards a man whose men have kidnapped me and who has yet to tell me his own name and why I'm here." Amira stated icily.

"My, but you have quite the tongue. Has your husband not yet tamed you?"

Amira bristled visibly and the man laughed again. "Very well, my name is Talal. As for why you are here…We shall simply say that it is a result of my men's incompetence and lack of intelligence."

Amira paled at the name the man gave and he cocked his head curiously. "What has you so frightened all of a sudden, lovely one? Surely you don't believe that I mean you any harm?"

Amira shook her head, "No, that isn't it…I've heard that you take men and women from the streets to sell them. But…you're nothing like what I've heard."

"Oh? And what else have you heard about me?"

'_That you're cruel. That you sell the bodies of others for profit. Ok, so that last one I haven't disproved really, but he seems so amiable compared to the monster Malik made him out to be…'_

"Whatever it is you may have heard, I am sure you are mistaken. I will not harm a maiden who was mistakenly brought to me. Nor do I harm the people who I hold in my warehouses." Talal told her, and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I see you do not have faith in what I speak of. Tell me; what jobs are whores, beggars, addicts and lepers good for? Nothing. I take them from their hells and place them into the hands of people who can help them. People who can give them a better life." He explained, and Amira chewed her lip uncertainly.

"If what you say really is true, then we have it all wrong…" she said softly to herself.

Talal frowned, "Who is it that you speak of?" he demanded, but Amira refused to speak.

After a long moment, he realized she wasn't going to speak further and left the room with a sigh.

Back in the bureau, Altaïr restlessly paced the courtyard as he waited for Amira to return. He glanced up at the sky, a frown etching lines on his forehead when he saw the colors of twilight appearing.

"She's been gone for far too long." Malik noted, concern plain in his voice as he paced in the workroom.

"Where did you say you went with her?" Altaïr demanded and when Malik told him, he glared daggers at the other man.

"You went to the markets where Talal has been openly taking people from?"

"Altaïr, be reasonable. He has only been taking the poor. Beggars and the like. Not that it is excusable, but Amira should be perfectly safe. She doesn't fit the type he rounds up. More than likely she got bored and decided to go exploring. It wouldn't be the first time…" Malik tried to placate his irate friend as he held his hand in front of him as if to stave off the other man.

"And what if he decided to expand his ring?" Altaïr snapped as he strapped on his weapons and shouldered his way out the door. Malik sighed before tying notes to all of his pigeons legs and sending the warning to the informants who lived in the city.

Altaïr ran towards the marketplace and grabbed the first informant he saw by the front of his robes. The man's eyes widened when he realized who had a hold of him and stammered out a few incoherent phrases.

"Spare me your babbling. Tell me, have you seen my partner, Amira, here?" Altaïr demanded and the other man nodded quickly.

"Some men followed her to the edges of the market, but they were all gone by the time I managed to break through the crowds."

Altaïr shook the man slightly, "What did these men look like?" urgency had filled the pit of worry in his stomach, and panic was quickly joining it.

"They looked like ordinary men! They were wearing bows and quivers on their backs, but other than that, they looked like ordinary men!" the informant stammered out finally.

Altaïr released the man with visible effort, "Which way?" he demanded and took off at a sprint towards the direction the man had pointed.

It was well past dusk when Talal stepped back into the room Amira was in and pulled her to her feet. "I apologize, but I must place you in a room that is much less pleasant than this." He said as he drug her after him.

She was pulled after him into a nearby building and thrown into a cell that smelled like the bottom of a sewage tank. "Wait! What's going on?" she demanded, edging away from the other occupants of the cell.

"It would seem I have an uninvited guest. Damned assassins." Talal told her, a scowl on his face as he locked the door.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and Talal swore. "By your leave miss." He said before turning and sprinting out of the room.

Hours passed by as she sat in the dirty cell, twisting at the ropes around her wrists until she felt blood start to wet the cording. Dawn came and went and as the sun rose, the other occupants of the cell began to stir.

"You don't look like the rest of us." A woman in the corner commented, and Amira jumped.

"He's a godsend you know, Talal is. He took my sister out of the whore houses and she writes to me all the time, telling me how happy she is to be free. I finally got the chance. I might be in hell, but I'm getting out." The woman continued, and Amira frowned.

'_So is the story true or not? He doesn't seem like a monster…but then again…'_ Amira's thoughts trailed off as she listened down the hallway and ignored the rest of the woman's babbling. A white robe flashed past the doorway and her heart jumped.

"Altaïr!"

Altaïr spun midstride and ducked into the room he had just passed by.

"Amira." His rich voice was filled with relief. He reached out to touch her, but she backed away.

"Look, I'm sorry I got caught…It was my own fault." She admitted, and Altaïr shook his head.

"Malik should have known better. Talal could have chosen to kidnap new people at any time."

"No, you don't understand! I think he really is helping these people, Altaïr. He really is."

She quickly explained the other woman's story and her own experience, but Altaïr remained silent. Amira's heart sank a little when she caught sight of the cold look in his eyes. "But you're still going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"It is my mission. And even if it wasn't, he took someone from me. I'm sorry. Even if he is what you say he is, I have to follow orders." Altaïr said, passing a knife through the bars of the cell. "Cut through those ropes if you can."

Amira grabbed the knife with her bound hands and watched Altaïr leave the room. She glanced at the other woman who was staring at her with a defeated look.

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I think I believe you. He didn't seem like the monster I had heard he was…I wish I could do something for you, but this is the best I can do. Get out of here, and find a new place to live. Maybe go find your sister." Amira said as she cut the ropes from her wrist and the woman's.

She handed her a small bag of money before beginning to work on the corroded lock that held the door in place. After a moment, the woman handed her a rock that fit in her hand and Amira used it to break off the lock. The door swung open and Amira paused before leaving the cell.

"Who knows? Maybe if you make it to Masyaf, you can find a job there that doesn't force you to sell your body." She suggested to the woman, who nodded.

Amira ran out of the room in time to see the red sash around Altaïr's waist vanish through an opening in the ceiling. She scrambled up the ladder and out onto the roof as she followed the pair. Talal had a wide lead on the assassin, but she knew it was only a matter of time. When they vanished off the roof, she followed them from above.

Altaïr landed solidly on his feet in a crouch before taking off after his target at a dead sprint. The other man's athleticism was not lost on him and he knew if he didn't hurry, he would lose him. He dodged the arrows that rained regularly down from the rooftops and paced Talal on the streets.

A beggar stumbled around the corner and crashed into him as he rounded the corner at the same time and he spun around. He caught the edge of a pile of crates and grunted in pain when he felt the muscle in his shoulder tear.

He swore at the beggar before stumbling to his feet and running after his target again. Dodging the pedestrians became a hassle, so he made his way back onto the roofs, swearing at the pain in his shoulder. He finally caught sight of Amira a few rooftops over and then Talal not far in front of him.

Picking up his pace, he caught up to the marksman right as he was jumping off the roof. Altaïr leapt after him, blade extending from his hand and landed squarely on the man's back as he plunged the blade down.

"You've nowhere to run now. Share your secrets with me. Why are you selling these people? Why did you kidnap my partner?" Altaïr demanded as he turned the man over to face him.

Talal began to cough up blood. "Ah, so that is who she was…It makes sense now. Truly, it was not my intent to bring her in. Ah, well…My part is played. The Brotherhood is not so weak that my death will stop its work."

Altaïr frowned, anger still glinting in his eyes. "What Brotherhood do you speak of?"

Talal managed a weak smirk before coughing again. "Al Mualim is not the only one with designs upon the Holy Land. And that's all you'll have from me."

"Then we are finished. Beg forgiveness from your god!"

With that, Altaïr raised his blade once more, pausing only when Talal laughed weakly, blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"He's long abandoned us. Long abandoned the men and women I took into my arms."

"What do you mean?"

"Beggars, whores, addicts, lepers: do they strike you as proper slaves? Fit for even the most menial tasks? No... I took them, not to sell, but to save, and yet you'd kill us all... for no other reason than it was asked of you."

"No! You profit from the war, from lives lost and broken."

"Yes, you would think that, ignorant as you are. Wall off your mind: they say it's what your kind does best. Do you see the irony in all this? No, not yet, it seems, but you will..."

At the man's dying words, Altaïr swept the white feather across the dead man's throat. Amira stood next to a nearby wall watching the scene with a pained look on her face.

'_I remember. Rika's babbling about this. I remember now. Al Mualim…he's a Templar. He's going to betray them all.'_ Amira realized, a distant conversation coming back to her.

"Amira?" Altaïr's voice brought her back to the present and she blinked at him in surprise.

She moved to kneel next to the dead man, and closed his eyes gently. She took the remaining coins she had and placed one in Talal's mouth before closing it and wiping away the blood with her sleeve.

Altaïr watched her, confusion evident on his features. When she turned to leave, he started after her, moving silently to pace beside her. The pain in his shoulder was almost overwhelming. Only when he stumbled slightly did Amira glance at him and realize that he had been injured.

Without saying a word, she slipped an arm around his back and guided him back to the bureau, occasionally supporting him whenever he stumbled. When they entered the bureau, Malik was waiting for them and he sighed in relief when he saw both assassins.

"I was worried something might have gone wrong."

"He's hurt." Amira said quietly as Altaïr collapsed to the ground and leaned against the wall gratefully.

Malik knelt next to his friend and began looking him over for injuries. When he brushed a hand over his shoulder, Altaïr groaned and flinched away.

"He's torn the muscle badly and nearly dislocated the shoulder. Can you re-set it while I gather some medicine?" Malik asked and Amira nodded slowly. Malik left the room and she gently felt at his right shoulder.

"You're angry with me." Altaïr stated, wincing as she applied more pressure.

Amira stayed silent, ignoring the question as she began to undo the buckles on the belts that were strapped around Altaïr's chest and waist. She worked the robe off of his body, revealing a dark green tunic and brown pants. She managed to gently remove the tunic without disturbing his shoulder overly much and she rested on her heels for a minute.

"I'm not angry with you exactly." She said finally, leaning forward to feel the injured area again.

Altaïr winced and then bit his lip to keep from shouting when she pressed harder on his shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this on some level?" he gasped when he caught his breath again.

Amira shrugged, "Dunno. Ready?"

"For?" he asked warily and she smiled coolly at him.

"For me to set it back into place."

Without waiting for his agreement, Amira began to work the ball back into the socket and Altaïr bit his lip sharply to keep from crying out. The pain was more intense this time than the previous times he had managed to tear a shoulder muscle but then again, he had never dislocated one of them either.

A wave of pain washed over him along with a wave of nausea. Amira paused to wait for his stomach to settle again before she continued. She finally worked the shoulder back into place, ignoring the color draining from her partner's face, and with a final twist she felt the shoulder move back into place.

Altaïr collapsed forward, his head coming to rest against her shoulder and neck. His breath tickled the side of her throat and she gingerly wrapped her arms around him. She felt the tremors that wracked his body as the waves of pain subsided. Amira wasn't prepared however, for him to wrap his uninjured arm around her and pull her towards him.

He pulled her against his chest and felt him shudder. "I know you're angry with me. I can understand why, but please…understand my reasons." He said softly, his breath warm against the side of her neck.

"I never said I didn't understand. You were following orders." Amira replied in an equally quiet voice.

Altaïr shook his head as if to clear it. "Orders or no, I would have done it. He took something that didn't belong to him."

"You don't own me." came the icy reply.

Again, he shook his head. "That's not what I meant to imply. I mean that…he took someone he shouldn't have. And that someone happened to be a person that is dear to me. I could not let that stand."

"I'm sorry." He said finally when he realized she wasn't going to reply.

With a sigh, Amira rested her head against his and closed her eyes. "Hush."

Malik bustled back into the room, supplies held under his arm and in his hand. He forced Altaïr to drink a mixture that would dull the pain and allow him to sleep for a few hours. When the assassin had started to drift, Malik began to fashion a simple sling to support the arm with Amira's help.

"He cares about you a great deal you know." Malik said once he was sure Altaïr had fully succumbed to the medicines effects.

Amira smiled faintly, "Thank you. But I doubt he thinks of me as more than a friend and partner, if that's what you mean to imply."

Malik laughed quietly and shook his head in amusement. "Believe what you will. Although, I'm almost positive he wouldn't mind if you opened up a bit."

After making sure that the drugged assassin was peacefully slumbering, Amira settled down next to him. Idly, she toyed with his hair for a moment before setting a cushion in her lap and moving his head to rest on it. She eyed him uncertainly for a moment before relaxing, satisfied that she hadn't woken him. Amira traced his jaw with a finger as she thought.

'_Am I really angry with him? No, I don't think so. Rationally, that woman could have been receiving false letters this whole time and Talal could have simply been a convincing actor…but something is still off. I know about Al Mualim, but what about the other men? Are all of them corrupted as well? And if so, how many within the Brotherhood are like him as well?'_ she wondered as she lazily continued to trace Altaïr's jawline.

The rough stubble under her finger made her smile slightly until another person resurfaced in her mind.

"Darius…You thought you owned me too. And even though you're dead, somehow, you still do…" she muttered, reaching up and touching the place where the scar on her back started.

"So that's the name of the person. I always wondered who gave you that."

Amira started, realizing that Malik had been watching her for quite some time and she had been oblivious. She looked away, her grey eyes closed off and Malik smiled gently.

"Come now," He said, sitting next to her, "Surely he knows at least." Malik said, gesturing at the unconscious man whose head rested in her lap.

"He knows I have the mark. But nothing else."

Malik frowned slightly, "Would you mind talking to me about it? It's obviously a sore point still, that much I can see, but sometimes it helps to heal the wound once you've drawn the poison out."

Amira thought about what he said for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "Maybe some other time. Some time when I'm sure that someone's not awake." She finished, tapping Altaïr on the forehead lightly.

Malik shrugged as he stood to leave, his teeth flashing as he smiled, "It was worth a try."

Altaïr opened his eyes groggily and stared up at Amira. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Amira placing a finger on his lips.

"I forgive you Altaïr. I would have done the same had someone taken Rika from me, so I have no right to be angry with you." She told him after a moment, and saw relief warm his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Thank you."

Amira shrugged and helped him sit upright again. Once he was vertical again, he leaned against Amira for a moment before shifting to face her. He leaned towards her and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I was worried about you."

Amira smiled faintly, "I know. I was worried about me too."

Altaïr's lips twitched as he suppressed a smile, and he drew back as he cleared his throat and thought of what to do next.

"Amira?"

"Hmm?"

She turned towards him again, a half smile on her lips.

"I don't care about who gave you that, or how you got it. I'm truly just glad to have you with me." He told her honestly and held her tight against his chest again.

Amira relaxed into the warmth that surrounded him and waited for him to continue. Once she realized that he wasn't sure of what else to say or do, Amira poked him in the ribs lightly.

"You gonna let me go anytime soon?"

"Nope."

Amira laughed, grinning suddenly. "Suit yourself."

With that, she launched an assault on the unsuspecting assassin. She gently tickled his ribs and he squirmed away from her the best he could without disturbing his arm overly much, and stood. Amira slid over to the water feature in the courtyard and scooped out a handful of water as Altaïr approached and splashed him when he came into range. She stood, laughing at the shocked look on his face as he recovered from the attack.

An indignant expression crossed Altaïr's face when he realized that she was laughing at him, but was soon replaced by a smirk. He chuckled before pulling the still laughing female down beside him on the cushions.

"Laugh at me will you?" he said, a devilish smile on his lips and she only laughed harder.

"Yes, yes, I think I will."

"Suit yourself." Altaïr said, half shrugging.

Amira froze, laughter dying in her throat and eyes widening when he pressed his mouth against hers. For a moment, she couldn't think. '_I don't…this isn't what I expected to happen...'_ Her mind scrambled to form coherent thoughts.

His lips were gentle against hers, neither forcing the kiss nor demanding that she return it. She cautiously returned the kiss, waiting to see if he would back off or become more aggressive. To her surprise, he remained just as gently insistent as he was before.

"Oh, Amira- I should warn you, that medicine will…make him much more…" Malik trailed off when he saw the scene.

He grinned as Amira jerked back as though bitten from Altaïr, who fell face first into her lap. Amira instinctively shoved him away, her face bright red with embarrassment and he rolled off of her lap and onto the flagstone floor.

"I can't believe that just happened." She gasped and Malik laughed.

"Don't worry. He's already out cold. It's a side effect. For whatever reason, that medicine always makes him act on…on whatever his mind is thinking of. I should have warned you earlier."

"Gee, you think?" Amira snapped, her face still a brilliant shade of red.

Malik laughed again, "Well, at least you know how he feels now?" he said raising his shoulders and arm in a shrug before walking away, still chuckling as he passed into the next room.

Amira rolled the sleeping assassin on his back again and looked down at him for a moment before standing with a shake of her head. She left him to sleep and went to find Malik, who was calmly working on a map in the next room.

"Soo…You didn't think to tell me when you first gave him the stuff that it would make him…" she pursed her lips as she thought.

"Spontaneous?" Malik suggested, a smirk on his lips as he continued working.

Amira rolled her eyes, "Sure, we'll call it that."

"I was curious." Malik said, shrugging his shoulders and Amira stared.

"You…were curious. Pray tell, when did the two of us become everyone's experiment?" she muttered as she turned away.

"Trust me, he's done worse things."

Amira paused, turning to eye Malik with a curious glint in her eyes. She knew he was baiting her, but she couldn't help but ask.

"Like what?"

Malik grinned. "Well. There was the time he nearly broke his ankle. We gave him the medicine to ease the pain, and it was the first time we had given it to him. I don't remember the exact details, but he went on a ah…forced cuddle…rampage. He had Abbas locked down for a good five minutes at one point before we were able to pry Altaïr off of him. Of course, he doesn't remember anything, but Abbas and the rest of us certainly do."

Amira stared at Malik for a minute before dissolving into laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait." She gasped, holding her stomach as she caught her breath, "So that explains why Abbas hates him so much! Five minutes? Really?"

Malik nodded, grinning, "Of course, we were all only about thirteen at the time, but still. We finally got him to latch onto a pillow instead of one of us so we could all get some sleep."

"That explains so much." Amira paused, "Wait. So does that mean he won't remember…earlier?"

The other man thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Who knows? But probably not."

"Huh."

Amira turned to go out through the kitchen, telling Malik she was going to go out for a little while.

He nodded, "Just promise you won't get kidnapped again. I would rather not get yelled again and have to worry about you so much for a little while. You'll make my hair go gray if you keep disappearing on me."

Amira nodded. She made her way out to the roof and eyed the city around her. The warm evening air whispered around her as she silently ran across the rooftops towards a nearby tower. She paused at the base, staring up at the roof and mentally tracked a path before she hooked her fingers into the narrow grooves in the stone. After a moment of climbing, she pulled herself up onto the wooden ledge, disrupting the eagle resting there. He flew off with an irritated squawk and she watched him perch on a tower a few buildings over.

She sat there, one leg dangling as she drew her knee to her chest, resting her chin on it as she thought. One hand played idly with a loose string on her shoe, the other resting on the leg that was dangling over the ledge. Amira stared out at the twilight sky before sighing.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to go home. Better yet, if I have the chance, will I actually take it?"

**A/N: Wow. Over 6000 words. This took forever to get worked out to where I was happy with it…I'm just going to apologize now for the horrendous delay. I'm a couple chapters ahead now luckily, but until after this next month ish, updates are going to be about what they are now, sporadic. To all of you have stuck with me even though I'm a horrible updater, thank you. You guys make it all worthwhile, really you do. That, and writing this keeps me sane between the multitude of papers that I keep having assigned…The joys of being in 400 level classes! Anyways, tangent over. Review and let me know what you thought, if there were glaring errors let me know (it's way past the time when I should have gone to bed…), and let me know if there are any things that you would like to see show up in the future chapters (I can always use inspiration and ideas!), and as usual no flames. Good night dear readers, and enjoy your update!**


	20. Chapter 20

Altaïr woke up a few hours later to a dark shadow dropping down from the ceiling. Instinctively, he rolled away only to roll on his injured shoulder. He let out a muted shout of pain, sweeping his uninjured arm out at the shadow that knelt beside him. The figure dodged it, sweeping back the hood and he relaxed when he caught sight of the familiar face.

"Where were you?" he asked, wincing as he sat up and felt at his shoulder.

"Eh, that's not important. How's the shoulder?" Amira reached out to him but he shifted away and she settled back on her heels to look at him with an amused and calculating expression.

Altair shrugged as if to brush off her concern but failed when the motion caused him to suck in a pained breath, his face going pale.

"That's what I thought...Would you like anything for it?"

"I'll be fine." He told her shortly and thought he saw a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

"Yeah, you're back alright. Only you can be so ornery about people actually being worried about you." Amira said with a rueful shake of her head, her silvery eyes dancing in the dim candlelight as she watched him. She stood to stretch, rising to her tiptoes and extending her arms above her head, and the sounds of her joints popping could be audibly heard.

Altaïr raise an eyebrow at her and she grinned at him as she settled back on her heels. "Anyways," she continued, "hungry at all?"

At the sound of his stomach rumbling, Altair groaned in annoyance. "Possibly…how long was I unconscious?" he asked warily and was relieved to hear that it had only been a few hours.

Amira left to gather a meal and when he was sure that she was well out of earshot, he swore and rose unsteadily to his feet. He made his way to the office where Malik was working, and the bureau leader looked up with a glad smile.

"Ah, Altair. I'm relieved to see you back in the world of the living so soon." Malik said, grinning at his friend who only glowered at him. Malik's grin slowly faded as he took in the expression on his friends face. "Oh." Was all that he could think to say when he realized what it was that could have the assassin so unsettled.

"Oh indeed…" Altair said with a heavy sigh, sinking onto a nearby chair and burying his head in his hands. "How could you let this happen?" he demanded and Malik frowned.

"Don't you be blaming me for what you very willingly did, Altair." He reprimanded. "Besides," he continued with a sly smile, "You rather seemed like you were enjoying the moment."

"That is _not_ the point Malik!" Altair snapped. "The point is, I did something that I shouldn't have!"

Malik rolled his eyes heavenward at his friend's thick-headedness and sighed. "If it really bothers you that much and you think it'll affect you two, then just act like you don't remember anything that happened after I gave the medicine to you. I already told her about Abbas, so it's not as though you saying as much would be unbelievable." He explained practically, almost as though speaking to a rather slow and young child.

Altair growled in annoyance, "I told you, I didn't do anything to that piece of slime!"

Malik chuckled, "Of course not, Brother. Of course not." He shook his head with a small grin before continuing, "Besides, that is how Amira is choosing to handle the recent events. She realizes that it wasn't truly you doing it and bears you no ill will. Although, it did seem as though she was rather enjoying herself as well." He finished, flashing a grin over his shoulder at the frustrated assassin as he searched for a certain map on the shelf behind him.

The conversation ended on that note as Amira reappeared with a small plate of food. Altair gratefully accepted it, his mind turning over what Malik had said and the events that he could remember. He silently allowed her to fuss over his shoulder, something that made her frown faintly as she worked. Once she had finished, he claimed that he was tired and retired back to the courtyard to stare up at the stars from where he rested on the cushions.

"Mind if I join you?" a quiet voice asked from above him and Amira saw him shake his head in the dim lighting. She leaned against the wall beside him and closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

"Do you remember anything that happened after Malik gave you that medicine?" she asked curiously and he thought for a minute, carefully choosing his words before replying.

"I remember hearing you and Malik speaking, but only dimly. Other than that, nothing. Is there something I should be aware of that happened?"

Amira chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Nope, nothing."

He looked at her sharply but she was busy looking up at the stars through the rooftop access. They remained that way for a few minutes before Amira yawned and curled up on a nearby cushion and promptly passed out. Altair sighed and shook his head before allowing his mind to drift once more and waited for sleep to overtake him.

They remained at the bureau for the next few days to wait for his shoulder to heal as much as possible and then bid Malik farewell. They slipped out of the city early one morning and collected Altair's stallion from the stables. He pranced eagerly beneath his rider's firm hold and the pair of assassins began their journey back to Masayaf. Amira sat in front of Altair reluctantly, even though she had protested that he was injured still and she could handle his mount, he had refused to allow her to do so. Amira leaned back against her partner's broad chest with a sullen pout that was not unnoticed by him and he snorted in amusement. As the miles passed by, the warmth of the sun and the movement of the horse beneath her began to lull her into a half-conscious state.

Altair repressed a smile as he felt her relax against him fully at last and slipped an arm around her waist to keep her from sliding to the ground. The scent of flowers teased his senses as he rested her head against his collarbone. Her deep breaths lifted the hand on her stomach with each inhale and the steady pulsing of her heart matched time with his own.

"Amira, wake up." Altair's soft voice penetrated her panicked mind as she struggled to free herself from the nightmare that had gripped her. She felt his hand press against her stomach firmly as she sat bolt upright and found it forced her to lean back against him.

"Relax, it's only me. Are you alright?" he asked quietly, his breath tickling the cup of her ear gently. He felt her take a deep, shuddering breath and then nod. She was grateful that he didn't push her for details on the dream and sank back against him wearily. His hand rested on her stomach and gradually she became aware that he was humming softly. The tune was soothing as she felt his chest vibrate behind her quietly as she silently listened.

On the third night, as Altair was banking the fire for the night, he watched Amira carefully. During the nights prior, she had been plagued by dreams of death and of the keep of Masayaf running red with rivers of blood. Although she knew that she would get a lecture from her partner, she chose to sleep as little as possible for much of the night in the hope that she could avoid the recurring dream. Altair noted the growing darkness under his partner's eyes and the way exhaustion seemed to weigh her movements down and frowned before deciding to do something about it.

Amira leaned back with a sigh and stared up at the twinkling lights in the inky darkness above her. The stars danced above her like fireflies and she watched them for some time before she felt Altair's presence settle beside her.

"Something's bothering you." He stated matter-of-factly and she rolled her head to the side so that she could see him properly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You only look at the stars like that when something is troubling your mind. In addition to that, you have hardly slept at all over the last three nights." He said dryly and saw her flush and open her mouth to defend herself. He overrode her before she could speak.

"You are my partner. I rely on you to keep me alive as much as you rely on me. Your health is something that is not to be taken lightly, and if there is something that is troubling you so deeply that you are avoiding sleep, I have every right to demand an answer." Altair said with some annoyance and Amira sighed as she dropped her head back against the warm earth.

"It's nothing."

Altair inhaled slowly in a visible effort to control himself, once and then again and again. Finally, he spoke.

"Nothing is when you stub your toe and feel pain for a moment before it fades. This is not nothing." He said with conviction, "This is very much something. I wonder, do you know that you've been talking in your sleep?" he commented in an offhand manner and saw her freeze, her silver eyes darting to meet his hooded golden ones. The eyes that met his were filled with shock and..fear? He wondered briefly what she could be so afraid of, but pushed it aside for the moment. He mentally shrugged off the idea that lying to her about hearing her in her sleep might not have been the best plan. The way he saw it, whatever made her tell him what had her so bothered, he would do.

Amira sat up slowly, hugging her knees to her chest as she did so and rested her chin on them as she stared into the fire. "I…it's just this recurring dream. In it, Masayaf is red with the blood of the assassins and all about me, all I can see are the bodies of the dead and the wounded. You're there, but there's something not quite right about you…Your eyes are lifeless and so empty that it makes my heart ache to see, yet you still move as though you're alive…" she trailed off and Altair watched her carefully as she spoke.

"I can't do anything. The entire time I'm in this…dream, all I can do is watch. I'm powerless to stop the slaughter all around me. Then, you…" her eyes dropped from the fire down to her knees and he saw the tears that pricked at her eyes. "That's all I can ever remember." She said finally.

They were silent for a long moment and then he sighed and shook his head. He captured her hands and pulled her around until she was facing him and then gently cupped her face in his hands. He lifted her head until she was forced to look at him and he smiled at her slightly.

"It's only a dream. You shouldn't let such things bother you so much." He said gently, his thumb lightly tracing one side of her jaw as he spoke.

Amira sighed as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek slightly against his palm before she scooted closer to him. She curled into his side with an exhausted sigh and he allowed her to burrow against him, ignoring how his shoulder ached as she brushed against it and wrapped an arm around her waist. Abruptly, she shifted to his other side and straddled his lap for a brief moment before she curled into his uninjured side. His eyes widened for a split second and he looked at her before shaking his head slightly and smirking.

'_She really is entirely unaware of the effect that she has on me…I wonder if all women of her time are so bold…'_ he wondered as she nestled her head into the hollow of his sighed mentally when he realized that he had pushed them down a path that he couldn't withdraw from. His attraction towards her had been revealed, albeit unwillingly and under less than ideal conditions, and he found he couldn't turn away from those feelings any longer, much to his frustration. '_I'll ask Sarah about what to do when we get back to Masayaf.'_ He decided finally.

Sleep finally found the pair, Altair sprawled on his back and Amira curled against his side with her head resting on his chest. One of her hands was splayed across his chest as she shifted in her sleep and muttered unintelligibly. Altair chuckled, sweeping the invasive hair away from her face gently before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him. As she slipped fully into the darkness of sleep, she distantly felt his lips press against the top of her head and the warmth of his hand on her hip as he curled his arm around her back, and then exhaustion crashed into her like a wave and she was dead to the world.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long…writer's block definitely got the best of me after that last chapter and I wasn't sure how to proceed from there…But after about 10 reworkings of this chapter, I think I'm finally somewhat content with how this turned out. I wanted their relationship to progress but was a little stuck on how fast/slow to do so, but I think I've figured out a good balance to go with from here on out. I hope you guys enjoyed this update and although I can't promise regular updates, I can promise that I won't disappear for another 6 months without a good reason now that I know where to go from here! Many, many thanks to all of you who have been patient enough to wait for me to get my shit together and update finally and many thanks to those of you who leave reviews for me. They really do make my days better and help to inspire me to keep writing! So, a huge thank you to you wonderful readers out there and wish me luck in my last year of college (here's to hoping I don't get huge research papers to write again)! **


	21. Chapter 21

Amira sat bolt upright, a cry dying on her lips and her chest pounding in fear. She gasped for air, raising a shaking hand to her face as she brushed back her tangled hair. Altaїr had sat up and was watching her curiously, a frown pulling at his lips and creases appearing on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly, his frown deepening when she visibly flinched at his touch. He lifted his hand from her shoulder and waited for her to respond. After a long moment, she drew in a final shuddering breath and looked at him, one hand running through her hair as she did so. The haunted look in her eyes chilled him, the pain and terror that he saw reflected there mirroring with the expressions his victims bore as he ended their lives.

Amira's eyes slid shut and she exhaled slowly. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Was it the dream again?"

Amira shook her head wordlessly and then froze mid motion. "No. Yes. It was, but it was different than before."

"How so?"

Altaїr saw her simply shake her head once more, "I don't want to talk about it."

He almost pressed her to continue, but the pain in her eyes warned him to stay his tongue. Gently, he rested a hand over hers, his large hand dwarfing hers beneath it. Amira smiled faintly when he lightly squeezed it and leaned into his side wearily.

"I just want to sleep without dreams of blood. Is that so much to ask?" she murmured. Altaїr pulled her tightly to his side and rested his chin on top of her head as she rested it against his collarbone.

"I'll have Sarah make something for you when we get back. I need to speak with her anyways." Altaїr said quietly.

Amira considered his words for a moment without really hearing them and then nodded slowly as her eyes slipped shut once more. The heat from her companion's body and the steady rhythm of his heart beneath her ear lulled her into oblivion once more. Altaїr glanced down at her with a faint smile, worry still clouding his eyes as he felt her breathing deepen and her body relax against his. Gently, he laid her on the ground and then stretched out beside her, not quite touching but not moving away from her either. He watched her for a moment longer, appreciating the peaceful expression that only appeared while she was asleep. Altaїr chuckled as she curled closer to him, her head shifting onto his shoulder for a moment before she nestled into his side. The assassin breathed in deeply, the scent of pine and a distant flower lingering in his mind as he drifted to sleep.

Gentle wafts of air awoke Amira several hours later. With a quiet groan, she opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep on her partner's chest, and that the light breeze that ruffled across her arm originated from her companion. Careful not to disturb the slumbering assassin, Amira drew her arm back from where it had draped across Altaїr's chest and shoulder. Glancing down at him, she smiled at the way sleep erased all traces of the brusque assassin, leaving only a resting young male in his place. Amira brushed a hand lightly across his brow and pulled the blanket over him the rest of the way as she stood.

Altaїr's stallion snorted when she approached him, his warm brown eyes watching her curiously. His ears pricked forward in anticipation when she withdrew a carrot from her pack and offered it to him. Velvet lips brushed across her palm as he delicately accepted the treat and he munched contentedly as she scratched his neck, her fingers burying in the warm, silky mane. With a quiet sigh, Amira set to grooming the horse, her fingers gently untangling the knots in his mane and tail before she combed through them.

The soft rise and fall of someone's voice finally managed to penetrate Altaїr's sleeping mind and he glanced around curiously as he rose. Noting his partner's absence with some concern, he cast his gaze around their small camp until he spotted her standing near his mount. Altaїr could tell from the rise and fall of her voice that it was a song, but she sang too softly for him to hear the words clearly. His stallion's ears were pricked and one swiveled back towards her to listen, his brown eyes half lidded as she groomed him. With a grunt, Altaїr rose. He neatly folded the blankets and placed them back inside their respective packs before making his way over to his partner.

"Morning!" she greeted him with a cheerful smile and he nodded in response.

"Good morning."

His fingers rubbed under the stallion's forelock and the animal bumped his head gently against his owners arm. Altaїr smiled faintly and gave the stallion one last scratch before walking back to his pack to grab their breakfast. Amira finished brushing out the last of the snarls in the stallion's tail and wandered to where Altaїr was patiently waiting. Wordlessly, he handed her one of the bundles that Malik had given them and the pair ate in silence.

"How far are we from Masyaf? My ability to judge distance has never been all that great I'm afraid."

Altaїr chuckled, "We should be within a day's ride to the keep. We'll stay another night on the road and arrive tomorrow morning most likely."

Amira nodded and the two cleaned up their mess before starting out once more. Amira sat behind her partner and rested her cheek against his broad back, her fingers laced around his waist. In a way, she was glad that Altaїr wasn't much of a conversationalist, but at the same time, riding in silence for hours on end quickly became dull. As they drew closer to their destination, Altaїr noticed quickly darkening clouds forming overhead and frowned. He felt Amira's grip tighten around his waist and felt her press tightly against his back as he spurred their mount on at a gallop.

The wind began picking up and coupled with their pace, both their hoods were swept back from their faces. Winds ruffled through Altaїr's shaggy hair and whipped Amira's longer locks in a stream behind her. Amira noticed that the bright sunlight was quickly fading away to be replaced by a darker, stormy gloom.

"Altaїr, where are we going?" she shouted over the clatter of hooves as they suddenly veered off the main path and galloped into the desert.

"It's a shortcut to one of the villages nearby. There's a storm coming in quickly and we don't want to be caught in it!" he shouted over his shoulder before urging the horse on.

Within moments, the roofs of a sizeable village had come into view and the stallion nimbly picked his way down the rocky slope. Altaїr drew back the reins and the lathered stallion pulled up slowly, his sides heaving from the extended gallop after a long day without rest. Altaїr gently rested a hand on the stallion's damp neck and murmured to him quietly as they approached a stable. Amira slid from the horse's back when they stopped and Altaїr followed suit. He fished out several coins which he tossed to the stable hand that had run out at their arrival.

"Make sure he's properly cared for. He's had a hard run today." The young boy nodded in understanding and quickly led their mount into the stables.

"How do you know he'll take care of him?" Amira asked quietly.

"This town is supported by Masyaf. Anyone in this town will recognize those coins and know that we are from there."

"Ah."

Altaїr led her to a small but cozy looking inn. Rain had begun to fall in fat droplets and Amira raised her hood once more to keep her hair from becoming drenched, smiling when she noticed Altaїr doing the same. The proprietor of the inn was a barrel chested man with a booming voice, his dark eyes appraising the damp pair before either could speak.

"Do you have any availabilities for the night?" Altaїr asked and the man glanced behind him at a board with pegs.

"Aye, we've got one room left. Will that do for ya? A dinner and morning meal are included in the fee should you like it."

Altaїr glanced at her uncertainly and she shrugged minutely. "That should work fine, we'll make do. Thank you." The man nodded at Altaїr's response and handed him one of the keys that hung one the board.

"Up the stairs, take a left and it'll be the last door on the right. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, hear?"

Altaїr nodded and ushered Amira up the stairs, his arm lingering around her waist for longer than she would have expected as they walked away. Once they were out of earshot, he heaved a sigh and his shoulders relaxed. Amira frowned as she glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"That man…he, he was…nevermind." Altaїr shook his head dismissively and Amira shrugged.

They reached the room and Altaїr slipped the key into the lock, nudging the door open with one foot and gesturing for Amira to go in.

"Such a gentleman." She teased and was rewarded with a faint flush of red. She laughed and stepped into the room, Altaїr following after and closed the door behind them.

The room was small, but what it lacked for in size it made up for in comfort. Despite whatever misgivings the other assassin had about the owner, Amira couldn't complain about the softness of the bed or the fact that they were inside with no rain dripping down on them. At the last thought though, her eyes widened and she glanced at her companion's broad back.

'_There's only one bed…which I don't really care about, but it's a rather small bed…it just means sleeping quarters will be cozy to say the least.'_

Altaїr noticed her gaze on him and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason to be studying me with such an intense look?"

'_Several actually, but that's beside the point…'_ she thought, her eyes tracing the broad planes of his chest and then shook her head with a faint smile. "Sorry, spaced out there for a minute."

Altaїr shrugged and then glanced at the bed she sat on. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and she grinned impishly. "The bed's really rather comfortable. Why don't you take a load off and see for yourself?"

"I'm fine where I am, thank you." He said coolly and Amira rolled her eyes. Before he could move backwards, Amira lunged forward and caught the front of his robes.

"Stop being so proper, would you?" She said in exasperation and with a hard yank, she sent him tumbling forward where he sprawled gracelessly across the bed beside her.

He rolled onto his back and cast a baleful glare at her, to which she grinned once more. "Comfy, isn't it? It'll be nice to sleep on something other than the ground again, don't you agree?"

"I'm sure it will be." He replied somewhat stiffly and Amira frowned.

"Don't even say it. You're going to suck it up and sleep here too, so you can just deal with it, Altaїr." Amira said in a firm voice and saw him glance away.

"Are we honestly back to the whole Abbas issue?" she demanded, irritation bubbling up inside her when he refused to meet her eyes. "Men. I can't believe you sometimes!" she snapped as she rose suddenly.

Without thinking, his hands shot out and caught hers, holding them tightly in a vice grip as he rose. She struggled against his snug hold and then froze as he pulled her against him, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. Despite her wishes otherwise, Amira found herself relaxing against him.

"I'm sorry."

Amira looked up at him in surprise, "You're sorry?"

"Yes. I don't mean to anger you Amira, truly I don't. But you must understand how this world works compared to yours. In this time, a man and woman who are not married do not…do such things."

"Really?" she asked, rebuke plain in her voice. "So why has it been okay for us to sleep side by side every night during this mission? Why is it an issue now?"

She watched Altaїr as he tried to think of an answer and then sighed. "Is it simply because we're closer to Masyaf?"

"I don't know to be honest…Perhaps that is the reason though." He said softly and Amira rolled her eyes before stepping back from him.

Turning to pace the room, she spoke. "Altaїr, I don't care if we're in the keep of Masyaf, the outskirts, or some village that is supported by it. Sometimes, compromises have to be made. And frankly, I don't care if it's improper. If people feel like calling me a whore, then so be it. I'll just make sure to beat every one of the within an inch of their life the moment I find out who they are."

"You've made that perfectly clear. However, unmarried women do not share beds with men."

Amira rolled her eyes, "Some of them do" she muttered sardonically before raising her voice to normal tones, "Altaїr, be sensible for once. You're as exhausted as I am and I'm sure you don't relish the idea of sleeping on a cold hard floor when there's a perfectly decent bed that you could be sleeping on. Who's going to see us in order to question us on it?" she asked quietly and saw his tense shoulders relax slightly.

"You may be correct. Or perhaps I'm just too tired to see the holes in your argument…" he muttered before settling back on the bed. Amira perched beside him and eyed him appraisingly.

'_It seems as though he gave up on that too quickly…does he really mind, or is he just pretending that it does?'_ she found herself wondering and then shrugged mentally, '_I suppose it doesn't really matter either way.'_

**-The next morning—**

The next morning came with a crack of thunder that jerked both assassins awake with a start. Altaїr sighed when he heard the pounding rain outside, and Amira's lips pulled in a resigned pout.

"Well, there go our travel plans for today I'm guessing…"

"Unless it lets up in the next few hours, you would be correct." Altaїr replied with a shake of his head.

Amira stretched beside him and retreated back into a curl. She smiled at him sweetly and he returned the smile briefly before rising. Altaїr shrugged his robe on and began buckling on his various weapons. Amira groaned and reluctantly rose as well, snagging her robes from the floor beside the bed and slipped into them. As she placed her blade on her wrist, she glanced over her shoulder at her partner's broad back.

"Hey, out of curiosity, what day is it?"

Altaїr glanced at her and raised an eyebrow before telling her the date.

Amira hummed with a faint smile, "That's what I thought."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I just have a hard time keeping track of the date here is all."

Altaїr's eyes narrowed as he studied her for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to his boots. Amira chuckled quietly to herself and turned her attention back to getting ready to head downstairs for breakfast. She spared a glance at her bag and smiled, her grey eyes dancing with secret amusement.

The pair made their way downstairs and shared a small breakfast. Altaїr cast an annoyed look towards the door where the sound of quickly dripping water could be heard. He shook his head and bit into the rustic bread and cheese provided. Amira watched her partner eat, noting the look of displeasure that had washed across his face and wondered why the rain had him so displeased.

"Well, anything you would like to do today to pass the time?"

"…" Altaїr's blank look clearly stated that he hadn't considered that far ahead yet and Amira shrugged with a smile.

"Just wondering. I'm sure you'll figure out something that'll keep you entertained."

Altaїr looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've got a few things that I've got to do today as long as we're staying in town." She told him with a secretive smile.

With that, she pushed back from the table and rose, throwing him a grin before turning to make her way towards the owner of the inn. She spoke to him in a low undertone for several long minutes before they appeared to reach some sort of agreement. The confusion that had creased the man's brow quickly faded when he realized what she was asking for, and a broad grin split his face. Altaїr watched her duck out of the room and slip out the main door, her hood pulled tight over her head as she danced out of the rainspouts path.

Altaїr waited for her to return for almost an hour before growing bored and deciding to head back up to the shared room. The next several hours passed in relative silence as he methodically cleaned and sharpened each of his blades, making sure each edge was honed to razor sharpness. The rasp of whetstone over the iron resounded throughout the small room as long, steady strokes returned each blade to its original keenness. Altaїr felt himself drop increasingly closer to a hypnotic state where he was barely conscious of his actions, his hands carrying out the work while his mind drifted.

'_Amira…'_ images of her cheerful smile, her golden hair, and her unusual eyes all flashed through his minds' eye as he worked. As he toiled, he thought of their relationship and the changes her presence had wrought in him. '_It's strange to feel so…connected with someone I have known for such a short time. Yet I cannot deny it, not any more than I can deny this growing attraction for her.'_ The pull he felt towards her was nearly magnetic, each time he tried to draw away and pull his emotions back inward, he found them struggling to be contained, forcing him to acknowledge them once more.

As his mind traveled down the path, it turned to the conversations he had had with Malik over the young woman. '_Malik believes that she feels more for me than I seem to think. I know she regards him as a brother of sorts, a type of confidante, but is that simply his interpretation of what he wishes to see, or the truth? Should I allow myself to be open to the dangers that a relationship would pose? Or, the better question would be, can I allow her name to be tarnished as a result of it?'_

This last thought bothered him the most. Even though her claims of her time being different when it came to such bonds, he found himself shying away from the idea of it. His mind called up scenarios in which she was accosted as a result of their relationship, scenarios in which the men of Masyaf either shunned or treated her cruelly. Yet, even still, something inside him nagged incessantly.

'_This woman is willing to face scorn and any other tribulation that your time can hand to her, because of you. Because she believes that there is something in you worth being connected to. Will you deny her love? Think of what that would do to her, a woman already so broken by her own past. It would destroy the person you know as Amira, and it would leave a shattered shell in its place.'_

"I don't know her past!" he snapped in annoyance, his voice ringing in the small chamber.

'_Does it matter? Would you care for her any more or less had she told you?'_

Altaїr was silent for a long moment as he thought over the answer, his hand still passing over the blade's edge with steady rhythm. "No. No, I wouldn't."

'_If you truly feel that you must know her past, ask her tonight. She trusts you; she just needs to know how far that trust can go. Whatever it is that she's hiding; it's dark enough to have caused her great pain.'_

Altaїr nodded slowly, his inner debate ceasing as his hands slowed to a halt. He tested the last edge and blood welled up in a thin line across the pad of his thumb. Absently, he tucked each blade back into its appropriate sheath and headed back down the stairs to the common room. Noting that he had missed the midday meal and still had a few hours until night, he chose a seat in one of the darkened corners and nursed several cups until Amira reappeared finally.

Her face was flushed with some secret pleasure and her eyes sparkled as she sat down across from him. He frowned at her slightly as she stole the cup from his hand and took a sip. She grimaced and handed it back to him before rising to pour herself a cup of water and settling back down once more.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked curiously, taking another sip of his drink as he watched her over the rim of his cup.

"Oh here and there…" she waved her hand in a vague gesture, "You know, keeping myself entertained."

"No…I don't know. How exactly have you managed to 'keep yourself entertained'?" he inquired and bell-like laughter rang out.

"It's a secret, silly!" she teased, "and you wouldn't want to ruin my surprise, would you?"

"…"

Altaїr sighed before staring into his cup for a long moment. '_Alright, you win. Whatever happens with her and me…I cannot… I will not, lose her. Come what may.'_

He came to his decision resolutely and set his cup down as he regarded her with a level gaze. Amira smiled at him brightly as she sipped at her water, one eyebrow raised slightly in mock teasing. Altaїr sighed mentally, '_I have the uneasy feeling that you won't be making this easy on me…'_

For the next hour, he tried to coax out of her the details of where she had vanished to, but she stubbornly evaded each question. Finally, she laughed and shook her head. "Enough! I shan't be sharing my secrets just yet, so you'll just have to wait until later to find out! Be patient for goodness sake…"

Altaїr reluctantly conceded and allowed the topic to drift to less vexing topics. Her laughter coaxed a smile out of him at last and she grinned at her partner in amusement. Another hour of conversation and mutual silences passed before it was time for the next meal and they ate in companionable silence that was only occasionally interrupted by random questioning on her part.

When the meal had concluded, Amira vanished upstairs for several minutes before returning. She spoke to the innkeeper once more and he produced a skin of wine and two cups, winking at her as he did so. She laughed and shook her head in response before making her way back over to her partner. Amira paused in front of him and he looked up at her expectantly, curiosity written plainly across his face at this point.

Wordlessly, she pulled him upright and led him upstairs after her. An unusual fragrance permeated the narrow hallway, but he couldn't quite place what it belonged to, or where it originated from. Amira paused outside of their door before turning to face him with a shy smile. His eyebrows drew together in confusion as she stepped aside and ushered him inside. The scent was strongest inside the small room and seemed to be originating from a round, cloth covered object.

"Amira, what's going on?"

Her grey eyes met his and he was surprised to see a degree of vulnerability in them that he had never seen before. Wordlessly, she went over to her pack, feeling his eyes on her the entire time. After searching for a moment and rearranging the cloth, she turned back towards him and took his left hand in hers. She placed a small, cloth wrapped object in his palm and he glanced between it and his partner in confusion.

"Open it." She urged.

Still frowning slightly, he unwound the soft cloth that had been wrapped tightly around the object. Lying nested in the center of the folds was a pendant on a simple chain.

"Why…?" his confused eyes met hers and she smiled slightly.

"Happy 24th birthday, Altaїr."

**A/N: Happy holidays! I meant to have this up yesterday, but the power at my house seemed to have other plans for that…But now that that's been fixed, my internet is working again! I wanted to do something sweet that reflected a bit of gift giving, and what better way than through a birthday? Who remembers Amira buying something in the market place when Altaїr wasn't looking? And a little bit of self-introspection always helps to move a character along! I know the dates are probably off since I didn't bother looking up what his actual birthdate was (you'll have to forgive my laziness…and lack of internet in order to look up said information) but since she's been there for almost 6 months and arrived in late summer…it had to be coming up at some time. I also ask you forgive my lack of seasonal knowledge for the area, Google wasn't too helpful on what it might have been like back then weather-wise, so I did my best with what was provided. Anyways, to those of you who are still hanging in there and reading this creation despite my busy schedule and irregular updates, thank you so, so much. You are the best holiday gift a writer could ask for (other than a publishing deal, which would mean I would have to finish my novel first…It'll get done someday, I promise.). Enough rambling though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it'll be continued in the next part that you should see here in a day or so (for reals! It's seriously almost done, I swear!), so hang tight! Much love to all of you during this season and I hope you're all having a wonderful time bonding with your respective families! **


	22. Chapter 22

"Happy 24th birthday, Altaїr."

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he glanced back down at the pendant. Resting on the ochre toned fabric was a small, finely wrought pendant of what appeared to be gold and silver. The two metals combined to create the relief of an eagle in flight, its talons outstretched and beak open as though stretching to snatch up its prey. Small rubies shone from the bird's eyes and the metal shone brightly in the light of the guttering candles that were scattered around the room.

"I know it seems a little…odd for a necklace to be given as a birthday gift to a guy, but it just reminded me of you from the moment I saw it." She said softly and he raised his eyes to meet hers once more. She could see the surprise written there still, but it was now combined with something else as well.

"I…thank you Amira. It's truly better than anything I had expected to ever receive. To be truthful, I had forgotten what today was." He told her honestly and saw her smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I hope the chain is long enough, should you want to wear it…" she thought out loud, stepping closer to run a finger over the metal.

He watched her pick it up gently, the chain gliding over her fingers. With one hand, she pushed back his hood and clasped the gift around his neck. Her fingers brushed against his hair gently as she drew back and he caught her hands in his. With a faint smile, Amira shook her head.

"I'm not done yet, so hush."

She pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it before walking over to the other cloth shaped object. Altaїr watched her movements curiously, although he couldn't see what she was doing. When she turned, she carried two plates balanced on one arm and two small cups of wine. Each plate bore a square of amber color cake and she handed him one of the plates and cups before sitting beside him.

"No birthday is complete without cake." She said simply with a smile. "The ladies in the kitchen helped me make it since I'm rather useless with cooking in this time it would seem…you don't have all of the same ingredients that I do or I would have tried something I actually knew how to make. I believe they called this sfouf, or something like that? Try it!" she urged and he tore his gaze away from her to return it to the plate he held.

Cautiously, he took a small bite of the cake and a sweet almond taste invaded his mouth. He glanced up at her with a faint smile and she grinned in response before taking a bite herself.

"Not bad right?"

Altaїr chuckled and shook his head. "It is quite good. I'll have to be sure and thank the women in the kitchen for baking it." He teased and saw Amira gasp as though insulted.

"Hey, I did a marvelous job at mixing everything together! It's just, either they helped with the baking or it would end up burned or undercooked…" she muttered defensively and Altaїr laughed.

The two ate the rest of their cake slices and Amira sipped at her cup of wine before gathering the plates. She disappeared downstairs for a moment before returning and settling down beside her partner with a contented sigh. Altaїr toyed with the small pendant that now rested against his sternum, his fingers tracing the small feathers and curved talons. Amira watched him with a faint smile, catching his left hand in hers and resting it beneath hers on the soft blanket. She squeezed it gently and smiled at him. Her fingers twined with his and she felt his tighten around hers in response.

'_As assassins, we are always taught that love is something we should shun until we have passed into our elder years. So why is it that the need to feel accepted, loved even, runs through my being despite these teachings? What purpose does it serve to teach us this when our own bodies tell us otherwise? It is a betrayal to the order, to place something as simple as love over our calling, is it not?'_

Amira noticed the thoughtful look on Altaїr's face and she studied his profile for a long moment. She noticed that at some point, he had shaved the stubble from his jaw and bore several small nicks as a result. Golden eyes flashed to meet hers as her cool fingers traced the small wounds, her grey eyes rising to lock with his as her lips curved playfully.

"Edge wasn't as sharp as you thought, or too sharp?"

"I was distracted." Altaїr replied with a shrug, his eyes locked with hers still until she dropped her gaze back to his jawbone.

Her light touch brushed across his cheek and her palm came to rest against the curve of his jaw. Her fingers traced his jaw after a moment and he raised an eyebrow at her before catching her hand in his free one. She felt the increased pressure as he pressed her hand against his jaw more firmly and smiled slightly, confusion knitting her brows together.

"Thank you for this. For everything."

"I was glad to. It's nice to put all this aside for a few minutes, don't you think? To feel like a normal person and not an assassin for once?"

Altaїr was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, it is." He was silent for another long moment, a thoughtful expression crossing his features before he shook his head with a look of annoyance.

"So, what would you like to do now, birthday boy?" Amira asked in a teasing voice.

Altaїr glanced at her and then shrugged. "You seem to have this all planned, so what do you have planned?"

"I don't know…" Amira faltered, "I just thought that there might be something you wanted to do while we were in town? I don't know what, but still…"

Altaїr's shoulders lifted again in silent indifference and Amira sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to see about a bath then. I'm tired of feeling grimy."

She disappeared and he smiled to himself. His fingers wound in the golden chain as he studied the eagle once more. '_Who told her? ...Malik. It had to have been him. Or maybe Sarah. One of them for sure…I suppose I have no reason to complain though. I wonder why she would bother to go to such lengths to do something for a day that even I don't remember most years?'_ he found himself pondering the reasons with varied levels of validity.

Amira reappeared finally and raised an eyebrow at his unchanged position before scooping up her pack and slipping out the door once more. "I'd hate to forget my towel again." She said over her shoulder with a casual grin.

The bath, although it couldn't really be called that by modern standards, looked warm and inviting to her as she locked the washroom door behind her securely. Humming softly to herself, she stripped off her robes and garments. She stepped into the water cautiously and sighed with contentment as she sank into the warm water. There appeared to be a lack of other women to use this particular room, as the water was still crystal clear around her. Amira shrugged and ducked her head under the water, her hair darkening to deep brown and floating around her face like seaweed tendrils.

With a gasp, she surfaced and reached over the tub's lip to find the soap that Sarah had given her before Altaїr and she had left. The scent was inviting, warm and citrusy as it lingered in the air around her as she soaked for a moment. With a reluctant sigh, she rose and dried off. Without thinking, she wrapped the towel around herself after squeezing the majority of the water out of her long locks and picked up her bag. Only when she had already closed the bedroom door behind her and was confronted with Altaїr's startled expression as she turned back around, did she realize her mistake.

Altaїr stared at the damp female in front of him who was looking back at him with a horrified countenance. He found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the brilliant red flush that blossomed on her tanned skin. Laughter threatened to bubble up as the pair locked eyes with one another and Amira cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Right, well…ahem." She cleared her throat and glanced around nervously. "Here's the deal, you're going to stare at the door behind me until I have clothes on, and then we're going to forget this happened. Deal?"

Altaїr nodded, working to repress the smirk that had already begun pulling at his lips. He saw her half glare at him and then dart from his line of sight. The sounds of soft swears could be heard from behind him and the sound of rustling cloth finally worked a chuckle free.

"Oh you hush!" Amira snapped and Altaїr laughed harder.

She stepped in front of him and glared down at the laughing assassin, a bright flush of red coloring her cheeks. Her hands rose to her hips as she waited for him to gather some sense of control. The sight of him laughing however, coaxed a smile out of her and before she knew it, she was giggling even as she tried to contain it. Clutching his stomach with a pained grin, Altaїr fell back onto the bed and lay there chuckling still.

"I am really sorry about that." Amira gasped, her hands warm as they pressed against her face and Altaїr sat up with a shake of his head.

"Forget I was here?" he asked, a teasing grin revealing even, white teeth and she pursed her lips in a small moue.

"No. I just forgot where I was is all…and maybe forgot that you would still be in the room…" she ended with some embarrassment, much to his mirth.

She watched him rise, a grin still present on his lips as he approached her. He paused in front of her and stood there for a moment before pulling her into his arms and against his broad chest.

"Being partnered with you has never ceased to be an enlightening experience." He remarked and breathed in the scent that clung to her.

Amira heard the soft sniff and raised an eyebrow in amusement. '_Did Altaїr just…sniff me?'_

She relaxed into the warmth of his body and wrapped her arms around him as her eyes slipped shut for a moment. The quiet thudding beneath her ear was oddly reassuring and she raised her head back up to look at her partner. Her eyes widened in faint surprise when a pair of gentle lips suddenly met with her own. The kiss was brief, yet sweet and she found herself regretting the fact that he quickly pulled away. At her questioning look, he shrugged with a sly smile dancing on his lips.

"You were the one who asked what I wanted to do." He commented before turning away to begin building a fire. Amira stared at his back and slowly shook her head.

"You are a very confusing man, you know that?" she muttered, missing the grin he hid from her.

Amira watched Altaїr build up the fire in their small hearth and shook her head. '_I was always terrible at making fires. I'm glad one of us isn't inept at it…that kiss though…I could get used to kissing him. Easily. It might even become addicting if he tried that again.'_ she thought as she stripped off her robes. Altaїr glanced over his shoulder curiously when he heard the sound of cloth thumping to the ground. He watched her curl up on the bed with a contented sigh and found a smile tugging at his lips in spite of himself.

'_She got dressed only to take half of it off again. Women are strange creatures indeed…'_

He finished banking the fire and made his way over to where his partner lay. Amira felt the bed dip as he sat behind her, the sound of laces being untied and leather falling against the floor reached her ears as Altaїr set his boots aside. Clinks of metal signaled his removing of weapons and then with a soft exhalation, he sank onto the bed once more. He lay there for a long moment before closing his eyes, the arm closest to her curling beneath his head. Amira rolled her eyes and scooted back into his side, burrowing deeper into the provided blanket as she did so.

"Thank you for everything today Amira. It was…nice, to have someone remember and actually care enough to do so much." He said quietly and heard her chuckle.

"It was my pleasure."

Altaїr cracked an eye open at her and smiled faintly when he saw her eyes were already closed. With a slight shake of his head, he pulled the blanket to cover him as well, glancing at the sturdy door bolt to make sure it was in place before his eyes crashed shut. The sound of Altaїr's steady, slow, deep breaths gradually lulled Amira to sleep as she began to drift as well.

Pale gray entered the room through the thin curtains and the sound of heavy rain finally woke the male assassin. As he rose from the dark haze of sleep, he realized two things; the first was that he had rolled on his side while he slept and had pulled Amira tightly against his body, and secondly he had wrapped one arm around her to hold her to him and his hand was very much cupped beneath her ribcage. His face flushed hotly as he realized exactly where his hand was positioned and what it was that was beneath his hand. Carefully, he tried to draw back his hand, only to have it captured by a mumbling female assassin.

Amira's left hand caught his as he tried to slip free and she pressed his larger hand firmly beneath hers, her slender fingers twining with his as she pulled his arm up her torso until it was firmly nestled against the center of her sternum. Altaїr worried his lower lip for a moment before sighing and settling back down behind her reluctantly. He tried to extract his hand once more, only to have her fingers tighten into an almost bone crushing grip. Altaїr winced, waiting until her grip loosened to a bearable level before slowly spreading his fingers until her grip loosened further. Finally, he was able to slip his hand free and he let out a breath of relief.

The heat that emanated from her lithe body was astounding and he found himself pondering how such a seemingly small person could put out such amounts of heat. As he lay there, listening to the slow, deep breaths, he found himself drifting once more. With a glance over his shoulder, he gauged the hour and decided that another hour of rest wouldn't harm anyone. '_Besides, if this rain doesn't let up, it seems we will be here for another night.'_ He thought as he breathed in the comforting scent that clung to her.

The sound of quiet snoring awoke Amira over an hour later, and she quickly realized the sound emanated from the man slumbering behind her. For a moment, she nestled into the heat coming from behind her before she came to another realization. The sounds of rain and wind had faded. In their place was the sound of birds chirping and horses blowing loudly from beneath their window as they were allowed out for the first time in two days. Carefully, she rolled over and gently shook her partner's shoulder. Golden eyes opened blearily and regarded her with an irked glower.

"Morning handsome. The rain's finally let up…" she said softly. Altaїr's glare relaxed instantly and he nodded before sitting up with a quiet grunt.

"So it would seem. We should be on our way soon then."

An hour later, their account with the innkeeper settled, the pair set out on the road once more. The quickly warming desert air swirled around them as they travelled and the stallion pranced beneath his rider's snug hold. Amira glanced out of the corner of her eye to see a look of annoyance on her partner's face. Looking back down at the gloved hands that held the reins tightly in check, she fixed her gaze on the stallion, whose head was bent until his soft muzzle nearly brushed against his chest plate. With a calculating look backwards, Amira gauged the anger she would face from her partner.

_Ehhh…you only live once, right? _"I suggest you hold on!"

Amira's gloved fingers neatly plucked the leather braids from Altaїr's surprised fingers, the reins easily falling into place in her hands. With a laugh, she bent down over the stallions neck as his pace picked up slightly, his steps prancing as the iron grip disappeared. Altaїr growled something unintelligible behind her, his hands rising to reclaim the lost reins initially and then, with an annoyed shout, she felt one arm wrap around her waist, the other hand still struggling to recapture what had been stolen. The stallion's mane whipped in their faces as he leapt into a blistering gallop, the reins that Amira held ransom obscured beneath the writhing hair.

"Return him to me at once, Amira!"

"Relax! You think I never learned how to ride? Just let him have his head for a bit!"

"You're going to get us both killed!"

"Well, then you should have been paying more attention, then shouldn't you have?"

"Stubborn woman!"

"Even still, you know you love me!"

The last, although said with a joking laugh as she retorted over her shoulder, made him jerk back abruptly. His grip on her waist slackened for a moment and then returned as he pressed his hand firmly against her abdomen. Finally, his free hand caught hold of the reins and he jerked it sharply towards him, pulling their mounts head to the right abruptly. The stallion screamed in protest, angered to have his freedom so suddenly curtailed. He swung in a tight circle to the right, hooves neatly prancing in quick tempo against the desert floor. His riders, unbalanced by the sudden shift in direction, tumbled gracelessly to the shifting sand.

Altaїr hit the ground hard, Amira clutched tightly in his arms as he landed. He grunted at the dull pain of impact, the air whooshing out of his lungs from the combined force of the landing. Amira rolled off of him, leaving the gasping assassin to recover his lost breath. She waited patiently for the air to return to him and crouched next to him when he could finally draw a breath. Only to find herself swiftly pinned beneath his heavier bulk.

Golden eyes glared furiously down at her and for some reason, the urge to laugh bubbled up inside of her. She observed how her partner's lips had twisted into a frustrated scowl and raised a lone eyebrow.

"You foolish, idiotic woman!" he rasped, "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

Amira's smile was her response as she stared calmly up at the frustrated man towering over her. '_Oh my dear Altaїr, you don't know the half of it. Darius always did say that was a flaw…funny. I never saw it as one. Still don't.'_

With an annoyed shake of his head, he pushed himself upright and offered her a hand, albeit with ill-concealed grace. Amira smiled and grasped the proffered hand and was pulled upwards. Righted, she pressed a hand gently to the assassins face, a smile still faint on her lips. Her lips were against his suddenly and his golden hued eyes widened, shock replacing annoyance instantly. A second later, Amira had pulled back and had already turned around to catch the now curious stallion that had trotted back towards the previously fallen pair.

Amira caught the stallion's trailing reins easily and he lipped her hand as she waited for Altaїr to remount. He stared at her for a long, silent moment and shook his head slowly before walking towards her. Wordlessly, he swung up into the saddle, moving one foot free from the stirrup so that she could mount as well. Altaїr felt the saddle shift as she swung up behind him and felt her arms wrap around him uncertainly.

The next several hours passed in silence. Although he was loathe to admit it, the short run had done wonders for evening out his mount's temperament. The stallion moved smoothly over the hard packed earthen road, ears pricked forward and occasionally swiveled backwards when Altaїr tried to clear the dust from his throat. After some time, Altaїr pulled his mount up and the pair stopped to eat a meager lunch. Altaїr laid out a small bundle of hay that he had purchased from the stable master and the stallion lipped it contentedly.

"Any idea who the next target is?"

Altaїr simply shook his head in silence, signaling his answer. Amira sighed and rose, brushing dirt from her robes as best she could before following Altaїr to their grazing mount. She gratefully accepted the hand he offered her as she swung up behind him. The remainder of the day passed by swiftly as they approached Masyaf, and as dusk swept over the land, the gates loomed ahead of them. Altaїr spurred the stallion on, swift hoof beats drowning out the chirping of insects around them.

Guards nodded in acknowledgement as they passed through the gates and Altaїr left his mount at the stables. The pair made their way up to the castle in silence, Amira casting worried glances at the stoic assassin beside her.

"Should I go with you when you make your report?" she asked as they entered the castle and Altaїr shook his head.

"That will not be necessary."

The sound of her footsteps fell silent and he turned to face her, a frown pulling at his lips. Worry and displeasure flitted across her face as she watched him and he raised an eyebrow at her expression.

_Something isn't right…every time we come back here; he reverts, just a little bit. I don't like it. There's something about this place that makes me want to leave forever and never return._ "I see. I'll be out in the gardens then, should you have a need to find me." She said flatly and brushed past him.

Altaїr watched her leave, a frown furrowing his brows. With a heavy sigh, he made his way up the staircase to the Master's study to make his report. Al Mualim turned to face his student as he approached, waiting until Altaїr had halted in front of his desk before speaking.

"You've done well, Altaїr. Three of the nine lay dead, and for this you have my thanks. Do not think to rest yet though, your work has just begun."

"I am yours to command, Master." Altaїr replied stiffly.

"King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre prepares to move south towards Jerusalem. Salah Al'din is surely aware of this, and so he gathers his men before the broken citadel at Arsouf."

"Would you have me kill them both then? End their war before it begins in earnest?" Surprise colored Altaїr's voice as he questioned his leader.

"No." Al Mualim stated resolutely, "To do so would scatter their forces, and subject the realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet, and while they march, they do not fight. You must concern yourself with a more immediate threat, the men who pretend to govern in their absence."

"Give me names and I'll give you blood."

"So I will. Abu'l Nuqoud, the wealthiest man in Damascus, Madj Addin, regent of Jerusalem, and William of Montferrat, liege lord of Acre."

"What are their crimes?"

"Greed, arrogance, the slaughter of innocents," the elderly leader listed. "Walk amongst the people of their cities and you will learn the secrets of their sins. Do not doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek."

"Then they will die." Altaїr said resolutely and saw his leader nod in satisfaction.

"Go now and rest. I expect that you shall depart when you have recovered sufficiently."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Send Amira to me tomorrow. I have an assignment for her as well."

Altaїr nodded once more and was dismissed. As he descended the staircase to the main floor, he glanced out at the gardens and sighed. Remembering that he had promised to deliver a message to Sarah for Malik, Altaїr headed to the healers quarters with one final glance towards the gardens. The infirmary was calm for once and Sarah turned to greet the newcomer with a smile. When she saw who it was, her smile broadened and Altaїr gave her a tired smile in return.

"I'm glad you made it back safely this time. And with no extra companions even!" she commented with a teasing smile.

Altaїr only sighed, giving her a faint nod in reply. Sarah's smile faded as she took in the unhappy expression her friend bore and she gestured for him to sit on the bed across from her.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" she carefully broached the subject and saw his shoulders slump slightly as he shook his head helplessly. "I see. You'd best explain then…"

**A/N: I know, terrible place to leave it. I would say I'm sorry, but doing it this way at least gives me something to work with in the next/future chapters…I'll be updating as often as possible over this semester, but I probably won't be sticking to a set update schedule unfortunately. Or maybe I will. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how all of my classes look by the end of the week. If they're not super work heavy, then I'll try to do an update once or twice a month and if they are busy, well…I'll update when I can! Either way, I hope you all stick with me as I finish out my last semester (soooo ready to be done…)! On an actual note about this chapter, I hope I spelled all the names right because I mostly wrote them down by ear while replaying the game…and the exchange between Altaїr and Al Mualim is pretty much straight from the game. I was lazy, so if it sounds a little OOC, I apologize. I tried to make it flow, but it may or may not. Also, yay for fluff, forgetfulness, and being difficult lol. Hope you guys all liked the chapter and I'm off to class! Woooo for more Shakespeare! Because I haven't taken enough classes on him yet… :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but my own…yadda yadda. We all know the drill by now I would hope :)**

Amira made her way to Al Mualim's study the next morning and waited for him to finish working on the document spread on his desk. After a few moments, he leaned back and regarded her with one clear eye, a welcoming smile faint upon his lips.

"Good morning, Amira."

She silently lowered her head in deferential acknowledgement, distrust of the man boiling at her insides as she watched him silently. Raising an eyebrow in slight surprise, the elderly man moved onward.

"Has Altaїr informed you of his next mission?"

Amira shook her head wordlessly and Al Mualim nodded before continuing.

"You will be accompanying him as before and will assist him in the removal of his target. In addition to that, I charge you with the elimination of another. You will seek out a merchant of the Templars. He has been supplying them with a great deal of weapons over the last few months and his death will be a blow to their forces."

"Understood. Give me a name and he'll be taken care of." She said, her tone flat as she watched the man behind the desk.

"The name will be provided to you by the rafiq of the Damascus bureau. His informants have gathered sufficient information on the target, all that remains is for you to complete the task that they are unable to."

At her nod, Al Mualim dismissed her. He watched the woman leave with a frown, his eyes narrowing in calculation as she vanished down the stairwell.

Amira made her way to the infirmary and was greeted by barely contained chaos. Sarah moved swiftly through the room as she checked on her patients, an acknowledging smile on her face when she saw her friend glancing around the room with a surprised expression. She caught Amira by the arm as she sailed by and pressed several rolls of bandages into her hands before setting her beside an injured apprentice.

"The sword injury on his arm needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I trust you remember where the supplies are?" Sarah asked, relief showing in her dark eyes when Amira nodded.

Setting to work, Amira helped Sarah bring the busy room back to order. Several hours later, the last mobile patient was dismissed and the two women sat down with relieved sighs. Blood and tinctures marred both of their clothes from the days efforts, but both bore a faint smile as they glanced at one another.

"So, Altaїr said that his last mission was a success. How was Malik?"

Amira smiled at her and shrugged. "The same as ever really. He misses you but he's been keeping himself busy until he can get away again. The fact that you two manage like this is impressive though, if I may say so."

A smile graced Sarah's lips as she replied, "It's no small task, that's to be sure. But I do love him. I know that eventually, be it later this year or next, we'll be able to be with one another each day. We just have to be patient until then."

"Indeed. I take it you saw Altaїr's shoulder if he's stopped by?"

Sarah nodded, "It's healing nicely. Even though I would like to see him rest it longer, I know he won't. He's too driven to do so."

Amira nodded in silent agreement, her eyes narrowing when her companion fixed her with a penetrating glance. "He did mention that you were having problems sleeping though. Do uneasy nights still plague you?"

With a sigh, Amira shrugged. "Yes and no. When I'm alone, yes. But the majority of the time when I'm sleeping next to him, no."

Sarah's eyebrows rose at her words and Amira hastened to explain. "Nothing like that! There's only so many places to sleep on the road is all…" She saw Sarah's lips twist into a knowing smile and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You and your husband are both impossible!"

Sarah laughed and stood, motioning for Amira to follow her to the cabinet at the back of the room. She fished inside it for a moment and withdrew a vial filled with a clear liquid. Amira peered into the glass container, grimacing when she saw strands of… _something_ floating inside, although what it was exactly, she wasn't sure.

"That should help you sleep at night without dreams disturbing you. It looks strange, but it will help. Try it while you're here to make sure that there are no side effects. If you're staying here for a few days, that is."

Amira shrugged, "I have no idea. I assume Altaїr will tell me eventually when we're leaving…"

Sarah smiled at her and the pair spoke for several more minutes before parting company. The evening came and went without sign of her partner. It wasn't until after the evening meal that she saw him while trying to escape the lecherous man who had tried to corner her.

"Abbas, get out of my way!" she snapped in frustration, finally fed up with the way he persisted in blocking her path.

A grin spread across his lips, "Come now, all I'm asking for is that you be as free with the favors you bestow on _him_," he cast a pointed glare at Altaїr, "with me. Is that so much to ask?"

Indignation washed over her features at his bold words. "Favors?" she practically shouted, her palm connecting solidly with the side of his face. The sharp snap resounded throughout the small alcove he had pinned her in and red blossomed on his cheek.

"Look here you horrible little worm-I've not bestowed 'favors' on him or any other and I certainly won't do so for you!" her voice rang out and Altaїr finally took notice of the quarrelling pair.

Catching Abbas by the collar he hauled the man away from the furious female and glared at the other man. "Leave her be."

His voice was cold and stern as he locked eyes with the man who he had once been friends with. Abbas merely let out a strangled laugh as the assassin released him from the stranglehold grip.

"Have it your way, Brother. I never thought I would see you protect a woman who is no better than a common whore, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. She must be quite the treasure in bed for you to defend her so adamantly."

Seconds later, the other man's fist smashed into the side of his jaw, knocking the man to the floor with the force of it. No sooner had he struck the ground did he feel something press against his groin. Opening his eyes with a groan, he met the fury darkened eyes of the female in question. She held the bracer across his stomach with one hand and as he looked further, he froze. The pressure he had felt was from the blade on her wrist.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't remove you from the gene pool right now." Amira hissed angrily and saw the resolve in the man's eyes crumble.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

True fear crept into his gaze as he saw the unwavering anger on her features and his pulse quickened. "For-forgive me!"

"Why should I?" she challenged, pressing down slightly with the blade.

Altaїr watched with mild surprise. In the time he had known her, he had never seen her temper snap so quickly, nor seen this side of her. The woman crouched on the floor ready to unman Abbas resembled nothing of the kind woman he had known until now. He saw Abbas' Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, casting a pleading glance up at the imposing male in front of him.

Altaїr took pity on his with a mental sigh and knelt beside his partner. Dark eyes locked with his for a brief moment before she relaxed slightly. The blade on her wrist slid silently back into its sheath as she rose and stalked away. Altaїr glanced at the frozen man on the ground and shook his head.

"You made a grave error. I would advise dropping the idea that she and I have done anything improper. If you don't, next time _I_ will follow through with what she did not."

Rising smoothly, Altaїr left Abbas on the stone floor and followed after his partner. She had made it through the garden and was almost through the vines that hid the entrance to the underground pool when a shadow landed beside her. Instantly recognizing the intruder, she relaxed and pushed forward past him. Altaїr silently followed her, noting the tension that still lined her body.

He quietly settled beside her on the edge of the pool, removing his shoes so that he could dip his feet in the lukewarm water. After a moment, Amira sighed and glanced at the man sitting silently beside her.

"Overreaction?"

Altaїr shrugged, but she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. "I wasn't going to comment on it."

"Liar…"

Another shrug.

"I just get tired of him spreading tales about us. Just because I'm a female doesn't mean I'm about to spread by legs for any guy who wants some." She said, annoyance plain in her voice.

Altaїr looked at her in surprise and then chuckled quietly. "I've never heard you quite so infuriated. At least, never enough to make a statement like that, I should say."

Amira glanced at him and then sighed again. "I know. It's just frustrating."

"Would you have really done it?"

A smirk appeared on her lips, "Had he said anything else about us right then, probably."

Altaїr laughed and shook his head before pulling her to his side. "You are a dangerous woman, you know that?"

"So I've been told." She replied drily before continuing. "Where have you been hiding all day?"

Altaїr gave another shrug and smiled slightly, "You'll find out tomorrow. I plan on leaving the day after for Damascus."

Amira nodded absently before rising from her seat and turning to leave. She ruffled a hand through his hair as she turned and bid him good night. He rose and followed her, pausing to slip his shoes back on, and caught her hand in his. When she turned to face him, curiosity written on her features, he smiled slightly.

She snorted and pulled him after her. The two walked like that several moments until they reached the entrance to the garden and he released her. By the time he did so, the annoyance had bled out of her eyes and she smiled at him, squeezing his hand with a grateful nod before they headed to their rooms.

It was early morning and the sun had just barely broken over the horizon when a knock sounded on her door. Half asleep, she stumbled to the door and wrenched it open to glare at the person disturbing her.

"What do you want?" she asked grumpily and then bit her lip in amusement at the look of surprise on her partners face.

He stared at the messy haired woman in front of him with a taken aback expression. Amira looked at him with amusement when she noted the faint red in his face before he looked away.

"Altaïr, it's warm in here. I'm not going to sleep in my robes…" she told him teasingly, gesturing at the shorts and sports bra that she wore.

He made a noncommittal grunt and then, "There's something we need to do before we set out tomorrow." He said and when she burst out laughing, his face flushed.

"Not like that!" he groaned, rubbing his hand across his face. In the time that he had known her, he had slowly gotten used to her strange, and sometimes juvenile sense of humor, but he didn't need more than a seconds thought before he realized how that statement could be interpreted multiple ways.

"After yesterday, that would be the last way I thought you would interpret it." He shook his head and dropped his hand from his face.

"What you don't like me that way?" she teased him, not truly expecting a reaction and saw him tense slightly.

'_Silly woman, I like you very much indeed…But now is not the time. If ever.'_ He told himself firmly and then flinched away from the face that was suddenly mere inches away from his.

"Hey…I was kidding Altaïr…No need to get all uptight on me…" she said worriedly, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion and he shook his head.

"Get dressed and meet me down by the training area in ten minutes." He said dismissingly before walking away with a wave of his hand.

Amira frowned before closing the door and slipping into the clothes that she had managed to acquire over the months. She met him as requested by the training arena dressed in soft pants of a dark brown that she had modified into shorts and an airy shirt made of white cotton.

She wore a new pair of her original sandals that she had crafted in her spare time and with help from the seamstress and armorer. She refused to wear the boots that all the other men wore, earning much teasing from the men. '_Sometimes I'm amazed at how well I fell into routine here…it feels more like I belong here than I ever did in my time…'_ she thought with a slight pout as she walked up to Altaïr.

He glanced down at her when she slipped onto the fence beside him and he studied her. He had grown so used to seeing her dressed how she pleased that it always surprised him when she wore clothes from his time, even those that she modified.

She noticed him watching her and frowned worriedly, "Is something wrong?" she asked, and was answered by a shake of his head. He slid off the railing and motioned for her to follow him as he walked off, and she jogged to catch up with his long strides before falling in easily next to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously but he just smiled slightly and kept walking, much to her frustration. They came to a halt in front of a large building she had never been in before and when Altaïr knocked on the door, they were greeted by an older, portly man.

"Ah. I've been expecting you two since your return." The man declared before ushering them inside the building. Inside, the smell of hay, leather and animal met them and a smile lit Amira's face as the old man led them down the hallway.

Resting on beds of thick straw were several horses, their halters tied to the wall by a rope. Altaïr glanced at Amira and noted the smile on her face with a slight one of his own.

"You said you knew how to ride?" he asked, and she nodded, her eyes never straying from the horses. The older man chuckled at them as he untied a black mare from its tie and they followed him as he led it out through a nearby exit.

After a morning of testing several different horses, the old man still wasn't pleased with any of his matches and frowned as he watched the latest one in the ring with her.

"She's a hard one to match with…At least you were easy in comparison." he muttered and Altaïr snorted before offering his own suggestion.

"Why not let her pick?" he stated, carefully watching Amira as she worked with the latest match, and the old man pursed his lips. With a sigh, he called her in and Amira slid easily off of her current mounts back, a medium sized chestnut gelding and led him over to the two men.

"Yes?" she asked curiously and Altaïr took the gelding from her. He led the gelding back inside as the stable master led her down the main row of stalls.

"My choices for you were based off of what I had heard of you, but I am not pleased with the matches so far. I wish for you to try from a different selection and see if there is one that suits you best from them." He told her as they came to a new group of horses.

"I never thought that a perfect match for one mission would be this important…" she said quietly, studying the group in front of her and Altaïr appeared beside her.

"This will not be your mount for this mission alone. It will be your partner on every mission you are sent on." He told her. "It is important that it is as close to a perfect match as can be made." He finished with a sigh when he noticed that she was hardly listening.

She worked her way between the horses, pausing every now and then to stroke one or another before pausing at one that was standing off from the rest of the group. It was a tall, bronze colored stallion with deep brown eyes that watched her warily approach, his muscles quivering as she stopped in front of him.

"Well, well… You're a truly magnificent one aren't you?" she murmured quietly, and the horse's ears pricked forward. The stable master started forward, his mouth opening in protest and warning, but Altaïr gripped him by the arm.

"Wait. Take him out to the ring." He ordered and the stable master reluctantly did as was ordered.

They watched Amira inside the ring with the horse, Altaïr standing at ease and the stable master throwing glares at him.

"That stallion has never allowed anyone to come near him without injuring them somehow, not after his last rider was killed! He's broken to ride, but he's never allowed a rider to stay on him for more than a few minutes since then, and you want to let her possibly be injured?" the stable master hissed angrily, but Altaïr simply looked at him with a calm expression.

"Watch." He stated, turning his gaze back towards Amira and the older man worriedly studied her.

She was standing at ease in front of the stallion, when his ears pinned back flat against his skull suddenly. Amira let out a slow breath and saw his nostrils flare as he breathed in. She waited.

She stood at ease when he suddenly snaked his head forward, teeth bared and ears still pinned back. She didn't budge, but instead waited calmly as the stallion lowered his head and pawed the ground in anger. He paced away from her before swinging back suddenly and breaking into an easy canter as he approached her. His ears flattened as he passed, narrowly avoiding clipping her with his shoulder and still, Amira stood there calmly. The stallion repeated this process for several minutes, each time passing her by only the narrowest margins when he paused on the far side of the ring facing her.

She waited. Slowly, the stallion dropped his head and pawed gently at the ground and his ears pricked when she moved. She turned around to face her back towards the stallion so that she was facing Altaïr and the stable master. Both noted that she stood perfectly at ease with her eyes closed. After a pause, the stallion gradually circled the ring, each time coming closer to her until he made a tight loop around her and stopped when he was directly behind her. Altaïr saw the faint smile that graced her lips as she waited, and the stallion carefully lifted his head to be even with her shoulder before he gently mouthed her shirt.

She turned around slowly to face the stallion, and his ears pricked as he watched her turn to face him. Moving carefully as to not alarm him, she stretched out her hand, palm up towards him, and he gently lipped her palm. With a smile, she stroked his neck and felt him shiver under her touch as she moved slowly towards his side. Tangling a hand in his mane and placing a hand on his back, she swung up onto the stallion and landed lightly on his back. With barely the lightest of touches, he walked towards the two men.

"Well miss. This is quite unexpected. This stallion hasn't allowed anyone on his back since the last man who rode him passed. For whatever reason he's decided to trust you, he's yours to keep." The stable master said with a disbelieving shake of his head.

After he had matched her with a set of tack, and as she stood next to the stallion, Altaïr came to stand beside her.

"What will you call him?" he asked her curiously, and she thought for a moment.

"Loki, after the Norse god of flames. He was a bit of a trickster from what I understand. It seems oddly fitting for him." She told him after a moment, and saw the bronze stallions ears prick at it.

"I have never heard of such a god, but it's a good name nonetheless." Altaïr commented, running his hand over the horse's side.

When Altaïr knocked on Amira's door the next morning to wake her, there was no answer. He cautiously opened the door, expecting some kind of pounce attack from her, but all he was greeted with was silence. He closed the door behind him as he made his way over to her bed quietly and sat down on it beside her sleeping figure. In the soft morning light, her hair glimmered faintly and her face held a kind of inner peace he never saw during the day, and he gently stroked her cheek with his ungloved hand. Before he could stop to think about what he was doing, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as he swept back the mess of blonde strands that covered it.

Her grey eyes fixed on his face when they opened, "Good morning Altaïr." She murmured sleepily before she latched onto him and pulled him down next to her. He struggled momentarily, trying not to injure her at the same time before he gave in and lay stiffly beside her.

Amira curled up beside him and nestled her head against his chest, "What's got your heart beating so loud?" she asked drowsily and he struggled to find a suitable answer.

"Being pulled onto a bed by a half clothed female is not quite what I had planned when I knocked on your door to wake you this morning, is all." He replied as calmly as he could manage, and felt her smile into his chest.

"Surprise..." She murmured before she started to drift off again.

'_I really shouldn't allow myself to feel anything besides friendship towards her. But still…something about her seems to beg me not to push her away…Either way, I suppose that thought is a rather mute point now." _he thought as he lay there listening to her breathing deepen. After a moment, he gently shook her shoulder, "Amira, I need you to wake up and get ready now. And let me up…" he finished with an undertone and she rolled over with a groan.

They set out soon after, just as the first hints of amber and iridescent pink had begun to spread over the desert landscape, illuminating the path they followed with brilliant shades of the sunrise. Amira enjoyed the chance to bond more with Loki, murmuring to him as they rode. The stallion's ears would prick and flicker back to listen to her soft voice, snorting quietly when she rubbed his neck. Altair couldn't help but smile slightly at the adoration his partner showed towards the creature, his fingers idly combing through his own loyal mounts mane as he watched the pair. After four days of steady but boring travel, they finally reached the gates of Damascus.

"I think I like Jerusalem better." She stated as she looked at the imposing walls. Altaїr snorted but made no comment. They left their mounts in the care of the stable master outside of the gates, Amira hugging the bronze stallion tightly before following after her companion.

"Do you require passage into the city brother?" one of the white robed scholars nearby asked and Altaїr nodded before pressing a silver coin into the man's palm. He tugged Amira behind him as the group began to shuffle forward and motioned for her to copy him. Complying, she bent her head and clasped her hands in front of her as though praying. Within moments, the group of scholars had led them down a nearby alley where they were able to slip out and watch them as they left the city again. Amira bit her lip gently before climbing the nearby ladder that led up to the rooftop Altaïr had already made his way up to.

"Keep up." He told her with an odd glint in his eyes, and she barely had time to gather herself before he leapt forward at a sprint and crossed over the gaps between the next few houses.

Amira growled in irritation before sprinting after him, her lithe form quickly catching up to his as she matched his pace. He spared her a glance as they ran, grinning at the way she rolled her eyes at him. A guard caught sight of them and shouted once before a blade imbedded itself in his throat. Altaїr leapt off the ledge of the roof and landed in a pile of hay. Amira swore in irritation as she flung herself after him. She was still spitting out hay when she caught sight of him climbing up the side of the building across the lane from her. Amira followed him with a low growl of frustration, pulling hay from where it stubbornly clung to her face and clothes. Altaїr slid back the hatch to the Bureau before dropping down onto the pavered floor. He glanced up, waiting for his partner to follow and frowned when he saw the murderous glare on her face.

She dropped down beside him and landed in a crouch before stalking into the main room. Altaïr followed behind her slowly, a frown etched on his face as he studied his partner. '_What did I do to make her angry this time?'_ he thought to himself, snapping back to reality when the old man greeted them.

He wasted no time speaking to the elderly rafiq and set out as soon as he had garnered what knowledge he could from the man. Amira sighed and turned to look at the older man.

"You must be that arrogant young man's new partner."

"I don't know if I _must_ be, but I am as you say." She said with an annoyed sigh. The elderly man's eyes sparkled in amusement at her reply and she shook her head before smiling at him.

"So, what information can I bother you for?"

**A/N: It would happen that when I finally try and update, the login service was down . It's been a while, but I promise I'm still writing! Thank you for sticking it out through my delays and I promise I'm still working on future chapters. My problem is my writing process… I get inspired by an image or a dream or a random thought and then get absorbed in writing one chapter only to then realize "Crap! This is great, but not for the next chapter…Maybe for about four or five more, but not the next!" So then I have to figure out how to connect the two…It's frustrating sometimes, but that's how I work. Anyways, my final semester is well underway and I'm almost done. Thank goodness, it's about time. This may or may not be done by that point. We'll see. But, in the meantime, enjoy and leave me a lovely review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ubisoft's. I'm simply toying with the characters and story line. All other characters are my own.**

"So, what information can I bother you for?" Amira asked the elderly rafiq.

"Ah yes, your target. He is a merchant here in the city, a man who supplies the Templars with their weapons and armor. Should you bring about his death, they will be forced to find a new supplier, something that should delay them for a long enough time for us to act."

"What can you tell me of him?" Amira asked and saw the elderly man smile.

"Straight to the point. His name is Quasim Wahid and you may find his shop in the middle district. Follow him and see what you can learn."

Amira nodded and began to turn before pausing, "Do I have your permission to act or must I report back to you as Altaїr does?"

The rafiq studied her for a long moment before withdrawing a pure white feather from a drawer in his desk. "I believe you to be capable of action without my continued involvement. I pray you do not prove me wrong?" he said, raising a tufted eyebrow in question.

Amira snorted derisively and slipped the feather into a hidden pocket, "Trust me, I'm not new to this." She smiled, "But I thank you for your words, rafiq. I'll return once the task is done."

Wordlessly, she slipped out of the bureau and made her way down the crowded streets. Winding her way through the crowds, Amira wandered until she had reached the middle district where the rafiq had said her target's shop was. She studied the front of the small building for a moment before turning away with a small sigh.

"Man, I need a disguise…"

Lips pursed as she thought, her gaze flickered to the women milling around her, noting the garments that they wore before she made her way to the nearest cloth seller. She glanced over the various fabrics before settling on a rather plain looking outfit that was almost entirely brown, but had delicate embroidery tracing the hems and decorating it. _Perfect, _she thought with an inward grin.

She waited until a rather loud and bossy woman caught the seller's attention. As he tried to placate the irate woman, who now was demanding that he bring down the price on what Amira thought to be the ugliest green dress she had ever seen, she slipped away unnoticed. Balling up the brown cloth as small as she could, Amira slipped from the market and down a nearby alley.

A glance around revealed that she was alone, and she quickly clambered up a nearby ladder and ducked into an abandoned roof garden. Stripping out of her robes, Amira donned the pilfered dress and wrap, her nose wrinkling in revulsion at the unwashed scent that clung to it. She slipped her blades back on her wrists and tucked a small dagger and feather in her boot before covering her head with the stolen wrap and stepping out of the garden. She made her way unnoticed back down to the streets and entered into the shop of the merchant.

A middle aged man worked behind the counter in front of her and glanced up at her with a bored expression. "What do you need?"

"Are you the owner of this fine shop?" she asked.

"I am. The name's Quasim Wahid. And what might a delicate woman such as yourself need in a shop like mine?" he queried, eyeing her form curiously.

"I'm looking for a gift for my father. His birthday is approaching and I wanted to find a suitable gift to give him." Amira lied smoothly and saw the man nod, his eyes raking over her once more. Amira held back a grimace of disgust at the lecherous look that now glimmered in his gaze and forced herself to continue the lie.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you with such a trifling matter." Quasim rose and strode towards her. He gestured for her to follow him and she did so reluctantly.

He paused in front of a shelf stacked with boxes and glanced at her appraisingly before pulling down a small, carved, wooden box. He lifted the catch and revealed a small dagger. The metalwork had darkened with age and the blade was dulled with misuse.

"No," she shook her head, "My father is very fond of his daggers, but they are far finer than this one, sir. You simply must have something more attractive than this blade." She said, despair coloring her speech. "I must find him the finest blade I can. Only such a blade will suffice."

A smirk touched the arm's dealer's lips and he nodded, "Of course, my dear. I have _just_ the thing for you then."

He closed the box and set it aside before running a finger along the edge of the shelf.

"Is it only you that manages this shop? It seems like such a great deal of work for one man…" she commented.

"My apprentice isn't worth the money his father pays me to teach him. He's as stupid as an ox and twice as slow," Quasim groused as he moved down the shelf, "Luckily, I'm free of him for the day. He's running errands for me so he won't be troubling you with his oafish ways." He smiled at her in what she was sure he meant as reassuring, but only revealed his lecherous thoughts.

She smiled demurely at him in response and watched as he pulled down an intricately carved box. Instead of opening it, he gestured for her to follow him once more as he walked back to his counter. When she stood beside him, he lifted the lid and revealed a finely wrought and ornate blade. A ruby had been set into the handle and gleamed up at them like a dragon's eye, mythical beasts twining around the hilt. Two serpents held the stone in place between their fangs and Amira gasped in honest appreciation.

Quasim smiled at her delight, "Will this do for your father, my dear?" he asked and she beamed at him.

"It's beautiful! He has nothing that could compare to the craftsmanship of this blade. I simply _must _have it. How much is it?"

"75 silver dirhems."

Amira let her face fall, "Oh my…I hadn't expected it to be quite so much…"

"I might be willing to part with it for a far lower price, considering the beauty of my buyer. Would you agree to a trade, perhaps?" Amira saw the blatant desire in the man's eyes and mentally laughed, _Men…never thinking with their brains…_ she thought to herself before giving him a small moue.

"A trade? What could I possibly trade for such a gift?" she asked, bewilderment and innocence filling her voice.

A gasp of pain escaped her lips as she was roughly shoved against the counter and he roughly pulled back her wrap. His eyes widened in appreciation as he took in her fair hair and tan complexion, one hand catching her hair and forcing her head to be still. His lips were rough against hers as he tried to force her submission, but she put on a show of trying to force him off of her.

One hand caught a fistful of his shirt, directly beneath his armpit and the other raked across his face, her nails drawing thin lines of blood down his cheek. The next strike nearly broke her grip on his shirt as his fist smashed into her cheekbone and split her upper lip. Amira stumbled heavily, but maintained her grip.

"Little bitch!" he swore, wiping the blood from his cheek. Her laugh made him glance down in confusion, his eyes widening as he took in her crouched form.

Amira flashed him a heartless smile, "You made a grave mistake, my friend. Payback's a bitch, not me."

The hand that held his shirt twisted suddenly as she triggered her blade, a hands width of cold metal stabbing through his side and slipping between ribs before entering his heart.

"May God have mercy on your corrupt soul." She muttered as he collapsed in front of her.

Her blade retracted and she drew the white feather from her boot along with her dagger. She drew the edge of the blade across his wrist and dipped the pure white feather in the pooling blood of the wound before she tucked both back into her boot. Amira spared the dead man one final glance, his sightless eyes staring upwards at her. She wiped the blood from her spit lip and carefully re-donned the wrap that had been ripped from her head and shoulders. As she turned to leave, she paused, her eyes landing on the ornate dagger.

"To the victor go the spoils, right? He would have had me in exchange for this blade…" she mused, then snapped the lid shut and strode out of the shop with the box tucked under her arm.

Amira made her way back to the roof garden she had left her robes in and swiftly changed before darting across the rooftops back to the bureau. Altaїr had already returned by the time she dropped through the rooftop hatch, and he eyed the bundle and box that she dropped as she made her way into the main building. The rafiq's smile quickly faded when he saw her swollen cheekbone and split lip, but before he could say anything, she placed the stained feather on his desk.

"Task accomplished." She said, flashing him a strained grin. The old man's brows furrowed as he locked the feather away and glanced back up at her.

"Are you alright, child?"

Amira gave a half shrug, "I wouldn't be opposed to a towel to wipe the blood off."

"Of course." The rafiq turned to gather a cloth and water bowl. As she pressed the damp cloth to her lip, Altaїr entered the room with the dagger's box in one hand.

"Amira…" he began, staring down into the box with a confused expression, "Where did you get this?"

"I stole it." She admitted calmly, and his golden eyes snapped up to meet with hers for an instant before they darted down to lock on the red stained towel she held to her face.

"Amira, what the hell happened to you?" he demanded, setting the box on the rafiq's desk as he crossed the room. He caught her chin in one hand, the other pulling back her hood, his eyes widening at the mottled purple swelling over her cheekbone.

"Nothing." She said as she tried to squirm out of his grip, a yelp escaping her when he dug into a pressure point in her shoulder and forced her to stand still.

"You return from a mission with half your face swollen and your lip bloodied. Those are not signs of 'nothing'." Altaїr said angrily, "What happened?"

"Look, I finished the mission as requested. Just let it go, will you?"

The rafiq glanced between the pair and quietly excused himself, closing the door to the sleeping quarters behind him. He shook his head in surprise and exasperation and settled in to finish the scroll he had been reading.

"Why was the front of that dress torn?" Altaїr asked, his eyes hard as they bored into hers.

"It was like that when I got it."

"You mean when you stole it."

"Yes, when I _stole_ it. I have no money and couldn't risk being connected with his death, okay? I did what I had to in order to finish my assignment." Amira snapped in irritation.

"Tell me the truth."

Amira glared at him angrily, "Fine. You want the truth? Here it is: I could only get close to him by going into his shop. He never leaves it, has an idiot of an apprentice that he makes run all the errands for him, all while he stays in the shop. So, I stole the clothes, changed, and went to talk to him. I lied and said I was looking for a gift for my father's birthday, he showed me two blades- one of which you so kindly noticed- and then wanted me to trade for it after I refused to pay his ludicrous prices."

"What kind of trade did he have in mind?"

"What do you think?" Amira snapped, "Don't think me so stupid that I didn't know what he wanted. He died before he could do anything more than attempt to kiss me."

She hadn't thought it possible, but Altaїr's gaze grew even stonier at her final words.

"What was I supposed to do, Altaїr?" she demanded, "Would you have rather I let him have his way with me, or would you rather than he only managed to kiss me?"

"I would rather you had killed him before either was even a possibility." He retorted icily.

"You are impossible! Don't you think I would have, had the opportunity been there?"

"I will not lose you to another man." Altaїr growled, "The fact that another was so intimate with you-"

"I've heard enough!" Amira snapped, jerking free from her partner's grasp. "I don't _belong_ to you. You don't own me and you _don't_ dictate my actions."

"I never implied that you did-"

"Do you think I willingly let him get his hands on me? Do you think I have that low of standards that I would just give myself over to someone without a fight? What is your opinion of me exactly, that leads you to think I'm a whore?" she shouted, her face inches from that of her shocked partners.

"I…I was worried, Amira. I don't think that of you. I just wish I could have stopped him from harming you."

"It wasn't your mission. I dealt with the situation as best I could."

"I know. It would seem all I succeed in lately is drawing your ire. I apologize and hope you can forgive my callous words." Altaїr said after a moment, the anger vanishing from his gaze, shoulders slumping slightly as he sighed.

Amira closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, then slowly released it. "There's nothing to forgive. You were worried and I have no right to be angry with you for it."

Altaїr's arms wrapped around her suddenly and she nestled against his chest after a moment's hesitation. She heard him sigh heavily and then speak.

"If something were to happen to you that I could have prevented, I don't know what I would do…"

"Hush."

After a moment, Amira stepped back and gave him a tentative smile. "Be honest, how bad is it?"

"It's…not pretty, if that's what you mean." Altaїr said after a long moment.

"You're laughing at me!" Amira stated in disbelief, seeing the small smile twitch on his lips. Quiet laughter escaped his lips and Altaїr cast a slight smile at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just not an injury I thought I would ever see you with."

Altaїr picked up the cloth that she had cast aside and dipped a clean corner into the water bowl. He gently cleaned away the smeared blood on her chin and Amira winced at the sting of pain as he brushed against her lip.

The rafiq, sensing that the quietness meant he could safely return, set aside his scroll and retrieved a pot of ointment. Wordlessly, he handed it to Altaїr. The assassin nodded in thanks before pulling his smaller partner into the courtyard after him. Sitting cross-legged in front of her, he gently smeared the cool ointment over her bruised cheekbone, feeling the high sweep of bone beneath his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead gently before rising and returning the ointment to the rafiq.

**A/N: End Part One of this chapter! I promise you all, I haven't forgotten or given up on this story. I'm about halfway through the next chapter, so that'll be up once it's all done and checked over. I've actually got the ending for the whole thing done, but I don't know if I want to leave it at the potential cliffhanger/sequel lead in, or not. We'll see when I get there, huh? Anyways guys, I graduate in less than a week! With any luck, finals week will be a breeze and I'll be able to crank out another chapter after this next one for you all to read and enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me for those of you who haven't lost hope. Your reviews keep me sane and inspire me to write more =] Stay tuned for Part Two! I promise it'll be up in the next 48 hours, max. Much love to you all and thank you, once again, for your patience. 3 **


	25. Chapter 25

**The next day…**

Amira tapped her fingers gently against her legs in boredom as she waited for Altair to return from his scouting and supply gathering. One of the rafiq's thick white eyebrows rose upwards as he regarded the female staring at the entryway, a sigh occasionally issuing from her lips as she waited. As he watched her, he couldn't help but chuckle at her spirit, her desire to be constantly doing something bringing a smile to his wizened face.

"You know, my dear, you are under no obligation to remain her while you wait for your partner to return. You may venture out, should you so wish. If there is somewhere you would rather be, do not feel you must remain here for my company."

Amira glanced up in surprise at the old man's smiling face and nodded sheepishly. She smiled faintly in return, her lips twisting to the side in an embarrassed fashion.

"Very well…But if you need any supplies from the market, I would be more than happy to pick them up for you while I'm out."

The rafiq shook his head with a gentle smile and shooed her out the door. Amira made her way to the center of the souk to scout around the area once more and to kill time exploring. The scents of cooking game and the acrid scent of heated metal permeated the air as she traveled. She allowed the babbling conversations of those around her to flow over her as she half listened, her ears picking up random bits of people's exchanges as she passed by. As the hours passed and the sun began to dip on the horizon, Amira settled back on her heels with a contented sigh. Pathways had been mapped throughout the souk and she made her way back towards the bureau, pausing only to talk in hushed tones with a pair of women dressed in gossamer cloth.

Twilight had fully set in by the time she had returned to the bureau. As she dropped silently through the roof access, the quiet rumble of Altair's voice could be heard inside as he spoke with the elderly rafiq. Feet treading soundlessly against the stone tiled floors, Amira crossed the outer sanctuary and leaned against the door of the main building. She listened to her partner's exchange with the bureau leader and mentally worked out several plans for the upcoming mission.

Altair nodded slightly at her in acknowledgement as the rafiq dismissed him, his hood hiding the surprise he felt at her silent appearance. _When did she become so skilled at sneaking up on me?_ He wondered as he slipped past her and made his way into the outer chamber.

Amira followed him outside to the courtyard and settled down beside him. She leaned drowsily against his warm bulk and he snorted softly before shifting slightly so that her back rested against the front of his shoulder. Altair smiled faintly at how she nestled further against him, her silver eyes slipping shut as she relaxed into him.

"What did you find out in your wanderings?"

Amira cracked open one eye, a silver iris regarding him with an insulted air. "I do not 'wander.' I simply move in an unorthodox pattern as I plan."

Another snort ruffled her hair slightly and she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I didn't learn much more than you did. I'll get you out of there when you need it though, no worries."

Altair eyed her warily, "Care to tell me how you plan to manage that?"

"Not really."

"I don't like surprises on missions."

"Oh, relax!" Amira said with a quiet laugh, "I'll be there if you need me and that's all you need to know."

Altair sighed in surrender before reclining into the cushions, his hands resting beneath the back of his head as he waited for sleep to come. With a faint smile, Amira curled beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The following morning found them all too soon. Altair gently rolled Amira off his chest and shook her awake. The pair silently ate their meals with the rafiq, and then departed for the area near the party as the day came to an end, the sun dipping low on the horizon.

"Do your thing. I'll be there if you need me."

Altair nodded and made his way through the crowds, Amira slipping away in a slightly different direction. She made her way towards a dark haired beauty dressed in gossamer cloth, and the woman smiled welcomingly at her before frowning at the fading bruise. Although the rafiq's ointment had sped the healing a great deal, Amira's cheek was still mottled various shades of green and yellow.

"Do you have everything?" Amira asked the woman, whose white teeth flashed as she smiled in assent.

"Of course. Get changed and then I'll see what I can do with that bruise and cut." She shooed Amira towards one of the rooms nearby, "No one's occupying this one at the moment." She said with a knowing wink and Amira laughed before slipping into the room to change.

Moments later, when the dark haired woman entered the small room, she nodded in approval at Amira. "Very nice. You shall be popular… Now," she said, her tone becoming businesslike, "let's see what we can do about that ugly bruise, shall we?"

Amira sat patiently while the woman painted her face, lining her eyes in black and adding a light pink tint to her cheeks once the discolored bruise had been hidden. The woman combed through her hair carefully, adding in small plaits and jewels as she worked. Finally, she stepped back and handed a small hand mirror to Amira.

"There," she proclaimed with satisfaction, "You shall be the envy of every woman there and the center of every man's eye."

Amira thanked her and together the pair made their way to the Merchant King's celebration.

Amira circulated as the other women did, noting the strange smell in the air as she did so. She noticed Altair standing in the shadows, but he was focused on the balcony overlooking the plaza.

"Come join me for a glass of wine, won't you, my lovely one?" One man asked her and she inclined her head with a faint smile. She allowed the man to walk with her, ignoring the way he kept trying to hold her about the waist, the wine in her glass never touching her lips. She watched as the man guzzled his drink and returned for more. Each time he did so, the strange smell only intensified.

Finally, the balcony doors above opened and Amira saw a flicker of white from the corner of her eye. Above them, a heavyset man stepped forward and addressed the crowd. He wore ostentatious robes of rich velvet, patterned in yellow, his large stomach showing plainly through the opening in the robes. Loose, green pants covered trunk-like legs and pointed yellow shoes adorned his feet. He wore a white turban upon his head with a feather pinned in the front by a large jewel.

He appeared to be appraising the crowd as he looked out upon them. A mocking smile touched his lips, and then, he began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome!" his deep voice boomed out over the plaza, "Thank you all for joining me this evening. Please; eat, drink, and enjoy all the pleasures I have to offer!"

"Take your time, I will wait." The Merchant King's voice took on a sinister tone as he paced his balcony. People milled around below him, eagerly refilling their plates and goblets, oblivious to the host above them.

"I trust everything is to your satisfaction?"

Amira's eyes narrowed as she observed the men drinking from the wine fountain. _The scent…it's coming from the wine!_

Her hand knocked into the man's goblet and it clattered to the floor, ruby red staining the stone beneath their feet.

"I'm so sorry for my clumsiness…allow me to refill your goblet." She scooped it up and darted to the fountain, listening to the host speak above them.

"Good, good! It pleases me to see you all so happy. For these are dark days, my friends, and we must enjoy this bounty while we still can!"

"War threatens to consume us all. Salah al 'din bravely fights for what he believes in, and you are always there to support him without question. It is your generosity that allows him to campaign and continue. So I propose a toast then-"

The goblet was snatched back from Amira's hands and she started, glancing up at the annoyed face of her previous companion.

"I hadn't thought it such a great task to refill a wine goblet. Stupid woman…" he muttered and Amira groaned inwardly.

"A toast to you, my dear friends," the man above them continued. "You have brought us to where we are today. May you be given _everything_ you deserve!"

Cheers rang out around them and Amira tried desperately to keep the man from drinking more of the strangely scented wine, but he swatted her away with an angry growl.

"Such kindness! I didn't think it in you- you who have been so quick to judge me and so cruel…"

Cries of confused denial echoed upwards and Amira felt her pulse quicken. "Something is very wrong…."

"Do not feign ignorance! Do you think me a fool? That I have not heard the words that you have whispered behind my back? Well, I have and I fear I can never forgive you."

Abul paced again, "But this is not why I called you here tonight. No, I wish to speak more of this war and your part in it. You give up your coin, quick as can be, when you know all too well that it buys the deaths of thousands! You don't even know why we fight. The sanctity of the Holy Lands, you all say. Or the evil, infidel nation of our enemies. But these are lies you tell yourselves!"

He began laughing, "No, all this suffering is born of fear and hate! It bothers you that they are _different_! Just as it bothered you that _I _am different!"

He paused in his speech to finish his drink, glaring accusingly out at the crowd. "Compassion," he began, "mercy, tolerance. These words mean nothing to any of you! Mean nothing to those infidel invaders who ravage our land in search of gold and glory. And so I say, _enough_!" his large hands slammed down on the banister. "I pledge myself to another cause. One that will bring about a new world in which all people might live, side by side, in peace."

He spared a glance downwards and with a faint smile, "A pity that none of you will live to see it."

Around her, chaos broke out. Men and women gasped for air, clutching at their throats as they struggled to breathe.

"Kill anyone who tries to escape!"

Altair leapt forward, giving chase to the heavy man. He was swifter than Altair had anticipated, and the guards sought to constantly block his progress. Finally, just as the richly adorned man was about to escape a heavy weight slammed into his back, a sharp pain jolting through him as a blade pierced his throat.

Altair paused long enough to swipe the feather across the bloody wound and then darted into the crowds. He tried to weave his way through the panicked masses, but every way he turned, people blocked his escape. He heard the shouts of guards approaching and his already adrenaline fueled body quivered indecisively as he searched for a way out.

'_Where the hell is Amira? She said she would be here…'_ he thought and then realized how foolish he had been to place so much trust in another. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did hands grasp at his and he glanced at the person in annoyance.

A veil covered the woman's face, obscuring her from his sight. She pulled him after her stubbornly and he instinctively ran with her. They wove through the crowds until they were forced to stop and she pushed him back into a column.

He opened his mouth to ask her name to see if his suspicions were correct or not, but when teasing hands slid down his chest, he began to doubt the possibility.

"How would you like to have a little fun until the guards calm down?" a soft voice asked him, and he bit back a quiet groan.

The sound of armored feet was rapidly drawing near, and he tensed, glancing away for a moment. When he turned his gaze back, gentle hands pulled his head towards her and before he could draw back, her lips were on his.

"I've got to be on my way." He said, his voice rough as he pulled back with a gasp.

"Relax, will you?"

He finally looked at the now unveiled woman in front of him, and his eyes widened.

"Not a word. Just follow my lead and we'll make it out of here without dying, okay?"

Altair nodded silently, swallowing hard when Amira pressed against him. She placed herself so that any hint of weaponry was covered by her body and her discarded veil was draped around his shoulders as she pulled him down to her again.

Altair shivered as gentle lips met his own again and he groaned as she lightly nipped at him. Amira suppressed a smile at the way his breathing and pulse quickened, and the way he pulled her tightly against him. She pushed back his hood as the guards approached and her fingers tugged through his short, soft strands.

He wound a hand through the long strands, feeling the curve of her body against his, mentally swearing at his body's traitorous reaction. Footsteps paused as a guard noticed the pair in the darkness.

"Find something?"

The guard peered at them and then shook his head. "No, just a whore from that party who managed to tempt some poor bastard!"

Amira relaxed as the footsteps of the first group faded away. She broke away from Altair with a gasp and quickly began stripping off his belts, working his robes off afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Altair demanded, his breathing still ragged.

Amira glanced up at him with an amused smile. "They're looking for a man in white robes with weapons."

Altair quickly caught her implication and dumped his weapon belts into the center of the robes. Amira rolled it up swiftly and tossed dirt over the pristine white until it was darkened to a faint dun.

Tossing the bundle to her partner, she caught his hand and pulled him after her once more. As she waved a free hand at two women dressed like her, Altair couldn't help but notice the way that the thin fabric clung to and accentuated his partner's toned form.

"Room?" Amira asked, winking knowingly at the dark haired woman who had helped her prepare for the party, and the woman grinned.

"You've managed to find quite a catch. The rooms are all yours." She told Amira with a grin.

Amira pulled Altair after her and latched the door behind them after she said a few words to the woman. Altair dropped his clothes and weapons in the corner and stared at his partner in surprise.

Grinning at the shocked man, "I told you I would get you out if you needed it, didn't I?" she asked teasingly.

Altair nodded, his movements stiff as he shifted away from her. "I didn't expect you to be…well, that, is all."

Amira made her way across the room and Altair focused on the sway of her hips and the glide of muscle beneath her skin before he tore his eyes away.

Resisting the urge to laugh when she saw the faint red tint on her partner's face and the stiff way he held himself, Amira paused in front of him.

"I'm afraid we aren't free just yet. We have to either get out of here or wait until the guards calm down."

"That could take days." Altair rasped, his breathing finally regaining some of its normalcy, and Amira nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do I look?" she asked, a smirk dancing on her lips as she spun in a small circle. "Good enough to pass a brief inspection?"

Altair groaned softly, his hands tight on her hips as he pulled her towards him. He chewed his lower lip roughly and felt blood dot his tongue.

"You have no idea." He said finally, his voice husky as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Amira grinned with satisfaction. "Good. That should come in handy. Now," her tone became business-like, "what say you to us getting out of here?"

Altair nodded and Amira smiled at him sweetly. "Alright then, I need your help."

"With?"

"See that panel up there?" she asked, pointing to a small square in the ceiling above him and he nodded. "It's a way out of this room and leads up to the roof. If we can make it up there, the bureau isn't far from here."

"Alright. How do you propose we reach it though?"

Amira laughed, "Well, that's where you come into play. I just need you to lift me and we'll be out of here in a flash."

Altair nodded slowly, eyeing his partner and then the space overhead. Without warning, he spun her around so her back was to him. Before she could ask what he was doing, she found herself seated on his shoulder, the secret panel in the ceiling easily within her grasp. Tugging it open, a rope ladder fell down in front of her and she reached to catch hold of it, only to be deposited on the ground once more.

She glanced at her partner with a raised eyebrow as his golden eyes bored into her gray.

"You…you have no idea, do you?"

Amira flashed him a faint smile before grabbing the ladder. "Of course I do. I'm just waiting for a decision."

She laughed at his startled expression and then clambered up the ladder, pushing the roof panel upwards as she lifted herself up through the ceiling. Altair pulled himself through the narrow opening seconds later, his robe bundle tucked safely under one arm. Reaching back through the panel, he tugged the ladder back up and cut through the ropes with his short blade, allowing the ladder to fall back to the floor before he sealed the opening.

"Ready?" Amira asked him.

He cast her a disconcerted glance and then nodded slowly. They set off, two lithe forms darting across the rooftops as the sun dipped below the horizon. Amira reveled at the cool air rushing around her as she leapt a gap between buildings, Altair's silent form landing seconds before she ran after him. As he cleared then next gap and landed, she realized she had miscalculated the distance between buildings.

She stretched her arms out, praying that she could catch the edge at least. Her ribs slammed painfully against the wooden edge of the building and she let out a pained yelp as she clung to the edge of the building. Altair paused, glancing back to see his partner struggling to lift herself over the edge of the roof. With a muttered oath, he caught her under the arms and lifted her up, setting her gently on the rooftop.

"Are you alright?"

Amira winced as Altair's hands gently prodded at the sensitive flesh and she brushed him away. "I'll worry about it later." Altair stepped back reluctantly and she grasped the hand he offered her.

Even with the aching ribs, she managed to distract one of the archers who saw them. Altair was able to sneak up on the man as he cornered the female assassin, and just as the man was about to practically force himself on her, Altair plunged his blade through the man's neck. Amira heaved a sigh of relief and then glanced up at her partner with an annoyed and baleful look. Altair jerked his head towards the direction of the nearby bureau and caught her hand in his, pulling her after him as he ran. Finally, they arrived at the bureau and Altair dropped through the grating ahead of her. He glanced up at her pale face, noting her shallow breathing and the way that she had drawn one arm tightly across her ribs. She chewed at her lower lip uncertainly before settling down on the lip of the opening.

"I'll catch you." Altair said quietly and he saw her nod. He stepped closer to the wall as she dropped through the grate and caught her safely in his arms. He smiled down at her for a moment before shaking his head and gently depositing her on the cushions nearby. He motioned for her to stay where she was, not that she would have dared to move, and vanished into the next room.

"Have you completed your task?" the elderly man asked and Altair nodded, placing the stained feather on the desk between them.

"It is done. The Merchant King will bother the people of this city no more." Altair paused, a perturbed look crossing his face, "He used poison- a coward's weapon- against the same people who supported him. All of them died by his hand…"

The rafiq silently shook his head in disgust as he placed the feather in its proper box.

"Return to Al Mualim and continue on your path, Brother. You still have many ranks to recover, but your partner will be a great help to you, I believe."

Remembering Amira, Altair nodded and then turned on his heel. Amira had sunk onto the cushions, her arms wrapped around her middle and eyes closed as she listened to him approach. Gentle hands moved her arms aside and probed at the quickly bruising flesh over her ribs and although she hissed softly in pain, she made no effort to swat him away.

"You're fortunate."

"Oh? How's that?" she said, groaning quietly as his fingers brushed against a particularly pained area.

"None are broken, just badly bruised." Altair informed her with a faint smile before rising to retrieve more of the rafiq's healing ointment.

"Goody for me…" Amira muttered, sighing quietly as she leaned back against the wall and waited for him to return.

Altair returned and gently applied the ointment to her cheek and ribs before carefully binding them. "To keep you from smearing it on everything" he explained, his mouth quirking upwards in amusement as she pulled a displeased face.

"When do we return to Masyaf?"

Altair paused and glanced down at her, as if evaluating something. "We'll remain here for tomorrow and leave the following day. In the meantime," he gave her a stern look, "You're to stay here and out of trouble."

Amira sighed, "Trouble and I are old friends. Everywhere I go, he seems to follow right along behind me."

Snorting slightly, Altair shook his head. "Old friends or no, you'll remain here."

**A/N: Ok, so a little after 48 hours, but still pretty dang close to being on time! To adrine, thank you so much for your review- you're too kind, as always =] I really do love hearing from you guys, so to those of you who have reviewed in the past, a huge thank you. You all keep me inspired to continue writing. If it wasn't for you guys, reviewers and subscribers alike, I would have never really considered the idea of writing my own novel, let alone believe it could ever get published. But, it's in the works! The writing/publishing of it that is. I'm working up to the rest. Like I said, I've been busy =] So, stay tuned. I promise that I'll never give up on this little brain child here, not until it's completely done. I hope you all enjoyed the update, and to those of you entering into your finals weeks, I wish you the best of luck! **


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later, Amira and Altair set out from the city of Damascus. Amira winced as Loki's normally smooth gait jarred her injured ribs, wishing- not for the first time- that this foreign time had modernized medicine. What she would have done for a painkiller that wasn't a bitter tasting potion or root…

Altair set a quick pace until they paused for a short water and lunch break by a small grove of sickly looking trees. He watched as Amira pulled Loki to a halt, uncertainty written across her face as she glanced down at the ground.

"Is everything alright?"

Amira nodded after a moment and gingerly slid off of her mount's back. Her soft hiss of pain reached him as he walked towards her and he frowned worriedly. He took Loki's reins from her and the stallion followed after him willingly, his rider watching in confusion. Altair glanced over his shoulder with a stern look, earning a questioning stare from his partner.

"Go sit." He ordered as he walked their horses away and Amira reluctantly obeyed.

Altair watered their mounts, Loki bumping into his arm playfully and leaving behind a smear of wet fabric from his damp muzzle. His own mount bumped his hand gently and Altair scratched its forelock gently, earning a contented wuffle from it. After both horses had drunk their fill from the shallow stream, he led them back to where Amira sat and ground tied them nearby. Both horses immediately began cropping at the meager grasses they found there as soon as they were released and Altair rummaged through his pack for their own lunch.

The pair ate in silence as they watched their mounts graze. Amira drifted off when she had finished her small meal and Altair took advantage of the moment to study her closer. Even at rest, her expression was still pained slightly. As she shifted in her sleep, she winced occasionally as her healing ribs were disturbed. Altair allowed her to sleep for a short while longer before gently shaking her awake.

Throwing her partner a confused glance when he cut off her path towards Loki, Amira paused, unsure of where she was supposed to be going. Altair shook his head slightly, gesturing towards his own mount with a small jerk of his head. Her brow furrowed slightly, Amira moved to stand beside her partner's mount and glanced at him with a questioning look. Altair led Loki towards her, pausing to tap his mount's front leg gently before he tied Loki to his saddle.

At Altair's signal, his mount knelt slightly. Amira quickly caught on to the unspoken order and lifted herself gingerly onto the gelding's back. As she settled into place, the gelding rose and Altair swung up behind her. Snorting in quiet amusement at her squeak of surprise, he gently lifted her up and settled her into his lap. When she glanced back at him with a surprised expression, he gave her a small smile.

"Sleep. Loki will follow behind. You aren't healed yet, and travelling this way will keep your ribs from being jostled overly much."

Altair allowed himself a tiny grin when he saw her flush and chuckled at the way she nestled back against his chest.

"Promise me you won't let me fall?"

"I promise." He assured her, wrapping one arm around her waist as though to prove his point. The other held the gelding's reins loosely and snapped them lightly. Amira felt his legs tighten briefly against his mount's sides as he signaled them forward, her flush going unnoticed by her partner as she quickly faced forward again.

Amira tugged her hood back into place and forced herself to relax against her partner's broad chest. The gentle rhythm of his heart thudded against her back, lulling her into a light doze until true sleep claimed her moments later. Altair felt her relax against him, the tension that had lined her body fading as she drifted off. His grip around her waist tightened slightly as they traveled. When he felt that she had fully drifted off to sleep, he pushed his gelding into a smooth canter. Loki willingly followed behind as they cycled through gaits until they paused several hours later when they had reached the base of a high cliff.

As they slowed to a walk, Amira woke. Groaning, she stretched her arms upward, arching her back slightly as she felt her tightened muscles protest her movements before they relaxed. Altair made a soft, pained sound as her hips pressed back against him, one hand dropping from her waist to hold her hip in a bruising grip. Mid-stretch, she froze, realizing what she had inadvertently done. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, she settled gingerly back down. Altair jerked his hand back as though burned, a hot flush rising to color his face. He didn't trust himself to speak, let alone to apologize for his reaction.

Pulling back on the reins, he stopped them in front of a medium sized rock shelter and quickly swung down. Wordlessly, he lifted Amira from the saddle and set her on the ground next to him. He didn't dare look at her as he walked the horses beneath the shelter and began to set up camp. Amira recovered from what had happened and followed behind slowly, making her way carefully over the rough terrain. Altair remained tense in front of her, his movements stiff as he went through the motions of setting up camp. Amira frowned- it had been an honest lapse in thought. It wasn't as though she had intentionally done it to bother him, yet he behaved as though some great crime had been committed.

With a mental sigh, she began gathering firewood for the night. She ignored the way bending and lifting pulled at her pained ribs and focused on finding enough supplies to last them through the night. When she deposited them near the small stone ring that Altair had finished constructing, he glanced at her at last.

"You didn't have to do that. I would have done it." He commented, guilt flashing through him when she subtly shifted positions.

"You were busy and it needed doing." She replied coolly.

Altair's only reply was a slight tightening of his lips as he wordlessly began building the fire, keeping his distance from her as he did so. Loki made his way over to his rider and gently nuzzled the back of her head before lipping her long hair. Amira smiled, reaching back over her shoulder to stroke his velvety muzzle, snorting quietly when he rested his head over her shoulder. His warm brown eyes closed in contentment as she scratched his forelock and whickered in approval. After a moment, she rose and gathered feed supplies from their bags. Both horses eagerly watched her place food down for them and lipped at it as soon as she stepped back. Turning back, she noticed Altair watching her, his lips pulling down in a slight frown as he studied her from beneath his hood.

He watched her gingerly settle down and briefly wince as the rock behind her back dug into her sensitive bruises. Altair made a mental note to have her use some more of the rafiq's ointment before they turned in for the night and he was glad that he had the foresight to bring it, along with several lengths of bandage. The memory of her hips pressing against his resurfaced unbidden in his mind and he repressed a groan.

'_Why is it that even the most insignificant, unintended actions have so strong of an effect on me? At least when it involves her…'_ Glancing over at his partner, he saw she had already removed her robe and weapons and now rested against the rock wall, her fingertips gently rubbing at her ribs. Firelight gleamed on her tanned skin, illuminating the white bandage wrapping her midsection as she tugged up the corner of her shirt to inspect the bindings. The memory of her pressed against him came without warning a second time. Altair nearly growled in frustration as he felt his body tense involuntarily.

'_What was it she said,'_ he thought distractedly, '_that she's waiting for me to make a decision?'_ He realized abruptly that he was clenching his hands into tight fists and forced himself to relax. '_I don't think I'm left with much of a choice in the matter.'_ The urge to smash something- anything- whatever would help him work out some of his frustrations, came over him and he found himself wishing for a group of bandits or Templars to fight. Despite this wish, he knew it would only wind him further rather than alleviate the rising tension he felt.

Amira noticed the way her partner had suddenly tensed and cast her eyes about for any sign of danger. The sounds of the night world around them met her strained ears and the shadows were simply shadows to her questing eyes. Finally, having determined that they were safe enough based on what she could find, she turned her gaze back towards her partner.

"Is everything alright, Altair?" she asked cautiously and saw him start in surprise.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

The gruffness of his response and the way his voice seemed to sound slightly hoarse made her brow furrow. '_What's bothering him?'_

She stood and crossed the rocky ground between them, dropping into a seated position behind him before he could shift to face her. Her thumbs dug into the muscle of his shoulders firmly and a sharp hiss of pain escaped through his clenched teeth. Amira sighed, pausing in her task in lieu of wrapping her arms around his chest and pressing herself against his back. As she lay her head between his shoulders, the broad span of muscle beneath her cheek tensed to the point of quivering, bringing an unseen frown to her lips.

"You aren't acting like a man who is 'fine.' You're acting like a man who is wound tighter than a loaded crossbow spring." She commented. When he remained silent and tense, she repressed a sigh. "Talk to me?"

"There is nothing to tell." The feeling of her body pressed to his back vanished and he bit back a shout of pain as her fingers dug deeply into his already tense back. He glared over his shoulder at his partner and she fixed him with a flat, unamused stare in return.

"And here I thought we were past the point of lying to one another." One eyebrow arched as her expression darkened, her hands still pressing down lightly as she waited for a response.

Altair felt the hair on the nape of his neck rise at the irritation in her voice. Her next words did nothing to alleviate his growing tension and he felt his hair prickle further.

"Do not test me, Altair." Her touch lightened and he felt himself relax under her ministrations despite his mounting sense of apprehension, "You forget far too often that my hands have been stained with the blood of my victims, just as yours are. I can bring release and pleasure," her hands dug in sharply, causing him to arch away from her, "just as I can cause you to be wracked with pain." Her lips brushed the back of his neck lightly, "I, for one, would rather it be the former rather than the latter."

Her hands pressed deeply into the corded tissue beneath and she felt him try to arch away from her touch, a groan of pain escaping his lips. He tried to shift out of her reach- to stand, to free himself- only to find his body refused to obey. He sat paralyzed, eyes widening in pain as he tried in vain to arch away from her. His throat tightened as a high pitched whine escaped him, and Amira felt a brief flash of pity before irritation took hold again.

"Tell me what has you so bothered," Altair repressed a shiver as her breath brushed against the shell of his ear.

"I…I-Gods above, enough!" he gasped finally, his chest heaving as the pain her hands caused abated, but only slightly. "You!"

Amira's hands paused for an instant, "Me?"

Another hiss of pain escaped his lips, "Yes, you." He ground out finally. "Everything about you is tempting. I don't know how or why, but everything you do-kind, or, Gods help me, even this- makes my blood feel like it's boiling."

Amira hummed thoughtfully behind him, "Is that so?"

She felt him trying to squirm away from her hold and dug sharply into a pressure point. Instantly, his body tensed and she heard his throat click as he choked up. "Behave now…"

"And what would you have me do?" she asked curiously, relenting slightly so that he was able to reply.

"I don't know." He rasped, "As much as I've tried to keep a distance, you keep crossing closer and closer. I keep trying to pull back, to convince myself that it would never work, but I can't."

"Hush." Amira said softly, "We'll cross that when we come to it. The decision rests with you after all. Anyways, tell me, what had you so bothered tonight?"

Her hands were gentle as they soothed the places she had abused, kneading lightly at the tensed muscle until she felt him begin to relax. Beneath her hands, his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily before glancing back at her.

"Allow me to keep some thoughts to myself?"

Amira gave a wry smile as she worked, making up for the pain she had caused him. "Silly man. Are they thoughts of what happened just before we arrived here?" At his stubborn silence, she gave a soft snort. The rise in tension beneath her hands gave her the unspoken answer. "If they _were_ thoughts about that, you should know that it wasn't intentional. I didn't intend to unsettle you or to make you uncomfortable."

Altair gave a low groan of enjoyment as he felt the muscles in his neck relax finally. "I know that. I apologize for my behavior this evening."

Giving a small shrug, Amira continued working. Her fingers gently broke through the remaining tension and she allowed herself a small, regretful smile. "I apologize as well- both for my unintended actions and my…interrogation technique."

Altair chuckled softly as he cast his gaze balefully over his shoulder, "Is that what you call it? I'll keep tonight in mind should I ever find myself wishing to hide information from you."

Amira raised a brow slightly in acknowledgement, the corner of her mouth lifting as she repressed a smile. The pair remained as they were for a moment longer before Amira rose. Rolling his shoulders, Altair checked on their small fire and began preparing the meal for the night. As he worked, he cast quick glances at his partner. '_Former rather than latter…I…I don't know how to move from here. She is right though…I forget more often than I should just how dangerous she can be- woman or no.'_ As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he repressed a disbelieving snort, '_She really has changed me, hasn't she? Months ago, I wouldn't have thought a woman capable of anything that I do in the Brotherhood. Now I find myself at her mercy. Me, of all people…'_

He handed Amira the small meal and sat next to her at the fire to eat his own. As they ate in relative silence, Amira spared him a covert sidelong look. The glow of the firelight reflected in his golden gaze and cast defined shadows over his solid frame. She admired him for a moment longer, remembering the flex of his legs beneath her and the reassuring heat of his body as she had drifted off. Altair looked at her when he felt her gaze rest on him for longer than usual, a small smirk touching his lips when she glanced away with red coloring her cheeks.

Their meal concluded, Amira lay back on the ground gingerly and stared up at the sky as she thought. She was unsettled by the feelings that she felt for the man- they were different than the ones she had had for Darius, and this fact left her flustered. As she reflected over the last several months, she realized how little she really knew about her partner other than his age and the fact that he was a member of the Order that had fallen from grace and was trying to prove himself once again. A frown touched her lips as she thought, her brow furrowing slightly as she cast about for any personal details he might have shared once and was frustrated to find she came up nearly empty handed.

'_Not that I've been all that forthcoming either, but still. It seems odd how much we hide our pasts from one another.'_

"What has you bothered?" Altair's voice broke through her thoughts and she rolled her head to one side to glance at her curious partner.

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

Altair twirled his hand impatiently, a gesture that made her grin with amusement. The number of mannerisms that they had picked up from one another was, to her, entertaining to say the least. Especially since he didn't seem to realize that he was doing it.

"We don't really know all that much about one another, do we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously and she snorted softly.

"Let me rephrase that- I don't know all that much about you, do I?" Seeing him cock his head to the side as he regarded her, she continued. "I mean, you learned plenty about me when we first met thanks to your little question game, but I've learned next to nothing about you."

He held her gaze for a moment in silence before a small smile touched his lips, drawing her attention to the scar that bisected them. "What do you wish to know about me?"

Amira blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to so willingly offer up information to her. Propping herself up on her elbows, she gave him an impish grin, "You're going to regret those words."

"Ask, and we shall see." He retorted, amusement touching his gaze as he met her eyes again.

She began with simple questions.

"Where were you born?"

"Masyaf."

"Any siblings?"

Altair gave a small shrug, "None that I can remember. There may have been a brother or sister, but if so, I never met them."

Amira hummed softly in acknowledgement before moving on to the next question. "Childhood friends?"

"Malik and Abbas. Although both of those have become fragmented over the years."

At this, Amira glanced at him in surprise. "You and Abbas were friends once?"

Altair hesitated before answering, "Once, yes."

"What happened?"

Again, he hesitated and she saw pain reflecting from his eyes as he glanced away. "His father revealed who and what my father was while he was being tortured. It led to my father's death. He came to apologize to me before he ended his own life out of guilt. Abbas refused to believe me when I told him as much and his hatred for me has continued to this day."

"Why would you tell him that?" Amira asked and Altair sighed.

"He was so upset over the death of his father…I thought, ignorantly as a child does, that the truth might console him."

"I take it it didn't?" Amira said wryly and Altair shook his head.

"No. The day after I told him, he wanted to use real swords during our training. It ended up with him holding a blade to my throat while he accused me of lying. I told him I had lied in an attempt to calm him and to avoid further injury. We were both sentenced to a month in the dungeons together as punishment by Al Mualim. When we were released, he had decided that Abbas should remain in training for another year while I was elevated to Assassin status."

Amira was silent for a long moment before she sighed. "Alright, little darker than I was intending to go, but I suppose I was the one who asked…"

Altair cast a wan smile in her direction, "Indeed. Ask on."

Amira thought for a moment, "Favorite game?"

"I couldn't say. Growing up, there was little time for games."

His smile grew slightly at her displeased expression and she was relieved to see some of the seriousness fade. She studied him for a long moment before rising to approach him. He eyed her warily as she sat in front of him. Her cool fingers gently traced his jaw, pausing to investigate the scar on his lips. His lips parted slightly under her touch and she glanced up to meet his gaze. She was surprised to see to hunger in his eyes as they locked on her own and she felt a shiver run down her back.

"How did you get this?" She asked softly, hoping to focus him on her questions again.

The line beneath her fingers was deep, bisecting sharply between his lips as she traced over it once more. His lips brushed against her fingers for a brief moment and she brushed her thumb over the edge of his lower lip, feeling the full, slightly chapped sweep of it beneath her fingertip.

After a long moment's hesitation, he came back to his senses and caught her hand in his.

"It was during that same fight with Abbas. He had swung his blade at me and I just barely managed to dodge it."

Amira hummed softly, her mind already distracted. '_I wonder how many of his other scars have stories…Better yet, I wonder if I could find them all.'_ Amira shook her head firmly, '_Down, girl! He'll move at his own pace! But then again…that look in his eyes earlier…No, enough. Slow and steady. We both have enough baggage to deal with before we rush into anything.'_

Altair watched the conflicting emotions war across his partner's features, confusion written on his own. He wondered briefly what could have her so wrapped up in her own thoughts. The hand that he had captured rested lightly on his leg and he traced across the ridges of her knuckles with one finger as he waited for her to continue. Small scars marking her fingertips gleamed in the firelight and he studied them carefully, much to Amira's amusement.

At her soft snort of laughter, he glanced up curiously. "Any further questions for me?" he queried and she shook her head ruefully.

"I didn't expect you to be so willing to answer, to be honest. I didn't really prepare a list to ask. Can I continue another night?"

Altair gave a small, indifferent shrug, "If you would like."

Amira rolled her eyes and watched him continue to study her fingers. He admired the slender, graceful sweep of her fingers, traced the linking tendons on the back of her hand, making her shiver slightly, and then turned her hand over to study her palm. With one fingertip, he trailed down the long lines cut into her palm. He smiled to himself as her fingers curled inward as he moved along, feeling callouses here and there beneath his fingertip.

"You know," he began casually, "You never answered all of my questions either."

Amira's gaze snapped to meet his and the wariness in her silver eyes made him draw back slightly. '_What happened to her?'_ he wondered, not for the first time. '_That kind of a question shouldn't merit such instant suspicion and fear.'_

"Didn't I?" she replied, fighting to keep the nervous tremble out of her voice.

"Huh-uh."

"Well, what do you have left to ask?" she asked warily, watching his finger trace over her palm.

"What made you become an assassin?"

Amira's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? I was born into the Brotherhood, why wouldn't I become one?"

"You said your parents were…passed away, right?" At her nod, he continued, "Why did you seek out other members? Surely you could have followed another path?"

Amira paused for a moment and then spoke, a small half smile tugging at her lips. "To be honest, I never considered another life. Rika and I…We tried to find other members like Mom and Dad had wanted us to, but we never thought that there could be another life. Thinking about it now, even if we had, we would have been found out eventually. There was never an easy out option. Even those who did leave were eventually caught and found out by Templars."

Altair hummed quietly in acknowledgement and cast about for another question.

"Who gave you the mark on your back?" he asked finally, deciding that dodging around his real question wouldn't get him any closer to an answer, and felt her tense. Seeing her discomfort, he amended his question. "I should say, why does it bother you so much?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Her softly asked question made him frown as he studied her. "…Once perhaps. Why?"

"Imagine all those feelings that you had for that person, the butterflies when you thought of them or saw them, the way you become tongue tied, goofy, carefree, relaxed. Think of all that and now imagine all those feelings, memories, intimate moments, and promises. Think of all this being thrown away in the cruelest fashion. Now imagine all of that being permanently etched into you so that every time your shoulder or back itches, you remember. Every time you change your clothes, you remember. It's like having a constant reminder of your mistakes and pain sitting on your back, poking and prodding you when you least want the reminder."

Altair was silent for a long moment as he watched her, head bowed and her hand unconsciously gripping her shoulder as she finished speaking. Wordlessly, he stood and pulled her upwards. As her eyes met his, he saw for the first time the depth of pain and vulnerability in her. With a soft sigh, he pulled her tightly to his chest and hugged her. After a moment, she relaxed against him slightly.

They stood like that for a moment longer before she drew back and smiled uncertainly at him. Wariness still rested in her gaze, but as he locked eyes with her, he saw a slight calm as well. He smiled at her gently and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Let's change up your bandages and get ready for bed."

XXXXXXXXX

Amira grimaced as his fingers gently worked the salve into her abused ribs, a soft hiss of pain escaping her lips as he worked. Even though riding with him had lessened the impact of the day's travel, she still found herself sore all over. Carefully, Altair wound the clean linen cloth around her ribs and tied off the knot. Amira gave him a grateful smile and moved to retrieve her bedroll for the night.

As the hours passed, Altair awoke occasionally when she fidgeted in her sleep, an occasional whimper of pain escaping her lips. Morning came finally and found her resting fitfully. Altair had risen already, deciding that he would find a different sleeping arrangement for his partner tonight. Amira rose and tiredly put away her bedroll and took care of their mounts, making sure that they were fed and their feet were free of rocks before starting to tack them up again. She jumped slightly when Altair intercepted her, taking the saddle from her arms as she went to swing it onto Loki's back. He cast such a stern look at her that she stepped back with a small frown.

She watched as he saddled both horses, ignoring her attempts to help. As he checked the last girth, he glanced back at her, noting how she stood watching him. Her lips pulled in a displeased frown and he heaved a sigh. Wordlessly, he tied off the last of their packs and steered her back towards the remains of the fire. Handing her a small cloth wrapped meal, he opened his own and the pair ate in silence. As she spread her robe over her lap and brushed out the traces of dirt, the memory of yesterday's events rose fresh in his mind. As she worked, dressed in her usual outfit, the graceful curve of her neck caught his eye. He followed the sweep of it with his gaze, noting the smooth contour of her collarbone and the small v at the hollow of her throat. His gaze trailed down her bare arms and then back up to her face, following the high curve of her cheekbones as he did so.

Amira glanced over when she felt his eyes linger longer than usual, one eyebrow quirking in question. She noted, with some curiosity, the way his eyes had darkened to a deep amber and the slight flush that colored his tan skin. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and rose to finish checking over their mounts before they set off once more.

The day passed quietly, neither speaking to the other much as they were lost in their own thoughts. Every now and again, one would glance at the other and find they were being watched, but neither commented on it. Lunch passed by in the same quiet way, riding as they ate as there was no place to stop and water the horses other than at small villages occasionally. They didn't pause for long in the villages, seeing increased Templar patrols passing through from time to time. By the time dusk began to fall, both assassins were exhausted and their nerves tightly wound from being on constant alert for an attack.

Amira repressed a whimper of pain as she lay down, the soft padding of her bedroll doing little to prevent the hard surface below from pressing into her sore body. Altair glanced over at her as she shifted uncomfortably for a long moment, trying to find a position that was comfortable to lie in. After a pause, a wry smile teased at his lips and he sighed softly.

"Comfortable yet?"

Amira paused for an instant as she spared him a glance, huffing quietly as she regarded him. He was propped contently up on one elbow as he studied her, a carefully schooled expression making it nearly impossible for her to tell what he was thinking. From what she could tell, he was either silently laughing at her fidgeting or exasperated with it. Her eyes widened briefly as he stood suddenly, and his golden gaze flickered to rest on her with a bemused seriousness.

"Up," he commanded.

Grudgingly, she obeyed. As she stepped back from her bedroll, he layered his own over hers and moved it towards where the dying heat of the campfire could still be felt. Amira watched his fussing for a moment with a furrowed brow, tilting her head curiously when he glanced up at her. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his eyes held a mischievous glint as he settled onto the doubled up bedding and raised an eyebrow at her in challenge.

"Are you joining me?"

"What are you playing at?" Amira asked, doubt coloring her voice as she regarded him.

"The padding should be thick enough that your ribs should let you sleep. I assure you, it's quite comfortable."

"I'm sure it is. I could have slept just fine in my own, you know."

"Yes, your fidgeting for the last half hour has proved how well you would have slept. This way, you can sleep comfortably and I don't have to watch you shiver while you do so."

"Are you sure there's enough room for me?" Amira asked archly, and Altair raised an eyebrow in mock offense. She could still see that teasing gleam in his eyes as he considered his next words.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

Amira rubbed a hand tiredly across her brow, sighing quietly, and Altair chuckled as he shook his head slightly. "Just come lay down." His teasing gaze softened as he watched her move towards him and settle tentatively down beside him.

For some reason, she found the closeness between them unsettling. Even though they had often slept beside one another, the only times that they had done so on any type of bed had been out of necessity more than anything. She shifted onto her uninjured side and felt Altair's bulk settle down behind her. His soft sigh tickled the back of her neck and she shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" His lips brushed against her ear lightly and she shivered again.

"No, I'm fine." She responded quietly and made a soft sound of surprise as a pair of arms encircled her, pulling her tightly against the owner's chest.

"…You smell nice…"

The softly whispered words made her start and she felt his arms tighten around her, pinning her against him until she relaxed. "Somehow, being with you is…calming. I always sleep better when you're near." Altair admitted quietly and Amira smiled faintly.

"I feel the same. We should get some sleep though." Before the words had fully left her lips, she heard him snoring softly behind her and repressed the urge to laugh. Sighing to herself, Amira relaxed against her partner's chest and listened to his rhythmic breathing and the gentle thud of his heartbeat against her back until she was claimed by sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so it's definitely a fluff chapter, but I thought a break from mission, mission, mission was necessary. That, and I've had this chapter and the next few floating incomplete on my computer for months now and haven't figured out how to finish them. This was the best way I could finish this one and I felt like writing something a little fluffy and non-gore related for a little bit, because trust me, the next few chapters are most likely going to merit a rating change…They make me shudder even when I read them and edit them, so I'll put a forewarning on the ones it applies to from here on out. Anyways, I hope everyone has been doing well and that you enjoyed the semi fluff!**


	27. Chapter 27

It seemed like the day drug on forever as they made their way back to Masyaf and when the gates finally loomed in the distance, both assassin's breathed a sigh of relief.

Amira swung down from Loki's back with a soft groan and laughed slightly at the way Altair grimaced as he swung down to the ground. He cast a baleful glare at her and dropped his hand from where it had rubbed against his ribs.

"You didn't have to elbow me so hard." He admonished her and saw her grin as she gave a small shrug.

"It isn't as though you left me with much choice. Your sleep was like the dead and you were snoring like a bear halfway through the night. I saw no reason why I shouldn't resort to elbowing you." She retorted and was amused to see a flush steal across his face.

He turned away from her quickly, "I do not snore like a bear." He said firmly and could feel the laughter she contained as he worked to untack his horse.

"Of course you don't." Amira let the teasing die and took their supplies up in her hand as she waited for Altair to finish his tasks.

As they made their way up to the castle, she noticed his body was tensed and a faint frown touched her lips. _'That determined look…he's still that same proud man he was when I first met him, but he's more focused now. What is he so focused on is the question…'_ she studied him a moment longer before turning her attention back to the looming castle above them. Her hand sought his for a brief moment and he glanced at her in surprise before looking down at the slender hand he held.

Not for the first time, he noticed how small she was compared to him. His hand nearly engulfed hers as he held it and he could feel the slim, quick fingers gently tracing his palm and side of his thumb. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she slipped free from his grasp and she gave him a small smile.

"I know that the last few missions have raised questions in your mind, questions that I can't give you the answers to. I wish I could, but I don't know if I dare risk it. What you learn through all this forms the crux of the Brotherhood of my time. You change the course of the future through your actions. This is a path you have to walk alone, but know that I'll be nearby if you need me."

Her softly spoken words resonated with him even as they chilled him to the core. She gave him an encouraging smile and laughed softly, "Just act as you feel you must. I see the doubt warring there in your eyes. Be rid of it. Follow your intuition and your heart and you won't go wrong. You aren't a man that lacks in courage. I believe in you, no matter what happens today or in the future, know that much. I believe in you and I will be there for you when you need me."

"What happens? Tell me, Amira." His eyes were troubled as they sought hers and she smiled calmly at him.

"I can't. I've said as much as I should. The rest is your path to walk. I just wanted you to know that I will be there for you as you travel down it, no matter what happens and no matter how difficult you are." The last part was said teasingly and he shook his head with a small smile.

"Very well. There are many questions that I have for our Master and I will have answers from him."

Amira smiled when she saw the determined light shine again in his eyes and gave his hand one last squeeze before slipping through the doors ahead of him. "Go get him then, handsome. Learn what you can."

Altair watched her vanish into the gloom of the castle and squared his shoulders in preparation of the discussion to come. His feet thudded softly against the stone stairs as he made his way up to the study of their leader.

Al Mualim turned to face him as he stepped into the room, "Ah, Altair. Come, I would have news of your progress."

"I've done as you asked." Altair responded tightly, his eyes tracking every motion the older man made. He felt as though he was squaring up against an enemy instead of making his usual reports and the sensation left him unsettled.

"Good, good…" Al Mualim studied him for a brief moment, "I sense that your thoughts are elsewhere. Speak your mind."

Altair forced himself to take a deep breath before plunging forward. "Each man I am sent to kill speaks cryptic words to me. Each time I come to you and ask for answers. Each time you give only riddles in exchange. But no more!"

"Who are you to say 'no more'?" Al Mualim's voice was filled with rebuke and the faint trace of anger as he regarded the young assassin.

"I'm the one who does the killing. If you want it to continue, you'll speak straight with me for once."

"Tread carefully, boy." The elder man's eyes gleamed with anger, "I do not like your tone. I will not hesitate to begin your old punishments anew."

Altair shivered slightly at the memory of watery darkness that wrapped around him for a moment. He fought off the wave of panic he felt and glared at his master once more, steeling himself against the threats and old fear.

"And I do not like your deception." He snapped.

"I have offered you a chance to restore your lost honor…" Al Mualim began and Altair interrupted him angrily.

"Not lost! Taken. By you. And then you sent me to fetch it again like some damned dog." His deep voice echoed around the chamber, his anger ringing in his ears as he began to pace slowly, warily keeping an eye on the elder man.

Al Mualim swept the sword off of his desk and aimed it at him. "It seems I'll need to find another. A shame…you showed great potential."

"I think if you had another, you'd have sent him long ago." Seeing Al Mualim struggle to respond, he pushed forward. "You said the answer to my question would arise when I no longer needed to ask it. So I will not ask- I demand you tell me what binds these men!"

Amira listened from where she hid, her lips quirking in a smile as she felt a flash of pride in her partner even as she tempered it with caution.

Al Mualim sighed after a long, tense moment. "What you say is true. These men are connected by a blood oath not unlike our own."

"Who are they?" Altair demanded and Amira heard Al Mualim softly speak a phrase she assumed was in Latin before the soft clink of him setting down the blade reached her ears.

"Templars." The word made Altair's lips curl in distaste as he spat it out.

"Now you see the true reach of Robert de Sable."

"All of these men, leaders of cities, commanders of armies…"

"All pledge allegiance to his cause." Al Mualim finished quietly.

"These works are not meant to be viewed on their own, are they, but as a whole... What do they desire?" Altair mused before asking the next question he had been led to.

"Conquest." Al Mualim answered simply, "They seek the Holy Land, not in the name of God, but for themselves."

"What of Richard? Salah Al'dihn?"

"Any who oppose the Templars will be destroyed. Be assured, they have the means to accomplish it."

"Then they must be stopped."

"That is why we do our work, Altair. To ensure a future free of such things." Al Mualim told him, a hint of anger still shining in his eyes.

"Why did you hide the truth from me?" Altair demanded.

"That you might pierce the veil yourself. Like any task, knowledge precedes action. Information learned is more valuable than information given. Besides," he gave the younger man a withering stare, "Your recent behavior had not inspired much confidence."

Somewhat chastised, Altair glanced away. "I see…"

"Altair, your mission has not changed, merely the context in which you perceive it."

"And armed with this knowledge I might better understand those Templars that remain."

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Al Mualim asked and Altair approached his desk warily.

"What of the treasure Malik retrieved from Solomon's temple? Robert seemed desperate to have it back…"

"In time, Altair, all will become clear. Just as the role of the Templars has revealed itself to you, so too will the nature of their treasure. For now, take comfort in the fact that it is not in their hands, but ours."

Al Mualim's voice did not allow for further questions and Altair swallowed the few remaining ones he had. "If that is your desire."

"It is." Al Mualim said firmly before continuing. "You are restored another rank. Take back your weapon. Use it to bring honor to the Brotherhood."

Altair swept the blade from the desk and Al Mualim stared out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Altair had nearly reached the stairs when his Master's voice rang out again.

"Altair, before you go…" he paused and Altair turned to face him, catching sight of Amira leaning against a nearby pillar as he did so. She gave him a small wink and tilted her head towards the corridor below before lithely dropping to the top of the bookshelves below and vanishing to where she had indicated. Altair turned his attention back towards the older man and waited.

"How did you know I wouldn't kill you?"

A small smile touched Altair's lips as he turned away once more, "Truth be told, Master, I didn't. I took a leap of faith." Without waiting for him to speak further, Altair made his way from the study and down into the library chambers below.

Amira was waiting for him below when he reached her and she grinned at him as he fell in step beside her. "Little cheeky, weren't you?" she commented, "Looks like I've rubbed off on you more than anticipated."

Altair flushed slightly, his shoulders finally relaxing as he walked beside her and he coughed to cover his embarrassment. "I needed answers and he hasn't been forthcoming up until this point." He stated simply and she smiled at him, her hand slipping into his.

He marveled for a moment at how natural it had become to be in contact with her and to be around her in general. He found that he missed her presence and her chatter when they were apart, something he had never anticipated happening when he had met her all those months ago. Adrenaline still coursing through him from his conversation with Al Mualim, he found himself halting in his tracks and pulling her into the shadows.

"There is another question I've been searching for the answer to…" His voice was like a caress to her as he gently stroked her cheek, pressing her firmly against the cool stone wall as he closed the gap between them. "I cannot deny how I feel about you, but I find myself at a loss of how to move forward, or if I even should."

Before she could respond, she found herself well and thoroughly kissed. His lips were gentle and insistent as he kissed her and she found herself unable to pull away from him. After a moment, he drew back and noted the flush on her cheeks with a satisfied smile.

"I know we are on a path that neither of us can withdraw from." He said quietly, pressing his forehead lightly against hers. "However, I do not wish to see you abused for my actions. I ask that," he paused hesitantly, "whatever it is we are… to remain our secret for now, until I am able to decide what path we can safely take."

"I hadn't planned on broadcasting it to the world, Altair." Her voice was filled with rebuke and she gave him a small smile after a moment's hesitation. "However, the final decision rests with you on this issue. I won't push the topic if you aren't prepared to deal with the consequences."

The smile that had touched her lips twisted and her gaze darkened as she leaned against him, her hands twining through his short hair. Altair bowed his head after a moment and nodded slowly. "Understood. I just don't want to see you come to harm because of me."

Amira gave him a wan smile before pressing a kiss to his mouth. The sensation lingered on even after she had broken away and he felt his pulse pound as he glanced over at the woman he had held. She caught his hand and tugged him forward once more and the pair made their way outside once more. They parted company until after dinner had come and went. Altair fell back onto his bed with a groan of grateful relaxation, his shoulder protesting slightly as he stretched and worked through its range of mobility. Outside, night had fallen over the land and the keep of Masyaf lay in darkness, the people who lived there escaping to their dreams as they fell asleep.

Altair had just managed to drift off when the soft creak of his door roused him. Quiet footsteps made their way over to him and the scent of the woods and an unnamed flower brushed his senses. "Amira…why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Came the hushed reply and a tired smile twitched on his lips.

"I got used to having you next to me as well." He admitted wearily and made room for her next to him. She curled against him, her head pillowed on his chest as she relaxed slowly, a soft sigh issuing from her lips as he pulled the blankets over them both.

"We're leaving in the morning, aren't we?" she asked and felt him nod.

"Yes. The next target has been named- Madj Addin of Jerusalem."

"At least we'll get to see Malik again…" he heard her murmur wearily and a fond smile touched his lips as he pressed them against her messy hair.

"Sleep. Morning will come soon."

XXXXXXXX

Morning found the pair comfortably nestled against one another. Altair gently woke his slumbering companion. He had been alarmed initially as to why she was there with him, and then the events of yesterday flooded back into his mind. He turned over her strange words in his head as he prepared for the journey ahead and found himself unsettled by the implications that they contained.

By mid-morning, they had reached the oasis and had paused for a water break. Loki and Altair's mount drank deeply from the cool water and Amira sighed contentedly as she sprawled out on the ground. Altair tossed a small bundle her way and she caught it lazily in one hand before heaving herself upright once more. Neither spoke much as they ate and relaxed, but both were content to be in each other's company.

After a few hours of riding, Amira frowned. She had been turning over the events of yesterday and each time she returned to the development between her partner and her. '_What are we? More than friends but not quite lovers? Barely more than friends?'_ She pondered the question as they rode, frustration clouding her features as Loki picked his way nimbly over the hard packed terrain.

Altair glanced at his silent companion, noting that her quietness had become more pronounced the longer they rode. Briefly, he wondered if she had fallen asleep, but when he saw her twine her fingers in Loki's mane, he discredited the idea. Her silence bothered him and without pausing to think, he drew close to her and caught her hand. Her startled gaze snapped to meet his worried eyes and her eyebrows drew together in faint confusion.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly and saw her face relax slightly.

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Altair frowned at her curt reply and withdrew his hand. "Just worried. You've been far more quiet than I remember you ever being before. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

At his words, he saw something pass through her eyes, an emotion that was there and gone before he could name it. Amira composed herself and gave him a small smile before shifting in the saddle and glancing forward once more.

"How far are we from the city?"

Altair thought for a brief moment before replying and Amira hummed softly in acknowledgement. "Sounds like we should be there in a few days then, right?"

At Altair's nod, silence fell over the pair once more and they rode steadily until nightfall. Each day passed by quietly as each assassin remained lost in their own thoughts, each watching the other wordlessly as they traveled. Amira finally landed on what the sensation was. '_It's like that awkward junior high/high school stage. "Hey, I like you! Ummm…what now?" It's almost laughably uncomfortable.'_

After three days of travel, they finally reached their destination. Altair felt himself tense slightly at the sight of the looming gates, the number of Templar and guard patrols already setting him on edge. Amira stared up at the gates with the same sense of amazement she had felt when she first had laid eyes on them. They left their mounts in the care of a young stable hand and made their way into the city undetected. Both were exhausted after the long days of riding and trudged towards the bureau, Altair's normal focus at the prospect of an upcoming mission diminished as he yearned to sprawl out on the cool flagstones and sleep.

At the sound of someone dropping through the entrance on the roof of the bureau, Malik glanced up from his maps. Amira poked her head through the entryway and saw the man's face split into a grin and couldn't help but return it. Resting his quill on the desktop, he made his way over to her and swept her up in a strong bear hug before he released her and glanced at the assassin who was dropping through the access panel.

"You look terrible."

Altair merely grunted and Amira grinned at her ill-tempered partner. "I'm sure a bath and some food will remedy that, won't it?"

Sighing, Altair flopped back on the pillows that littered the floor and closed his eyes wearily. "I might feel human again, I suppose."

Malik glanced between Altair and the female who stood over him, her hands on her hips as an impish smile touched her lips. He suppressed the desire to prod Altair into motion once more and let the man rest, tugging at Amira's sleeve as he moved towards the kitchen. She helped him cook the evening meal and divided the portions on plates for everyone. Having rested and had the chance to bathe, Altair was more talkative company and the evening passed with the trio's laughter and stories filling the silence that normally pervaded the bureau, and Malik found himself grateful for his company's presence after so many days of just seeing the quiet informants filter through.

As night fell over the city and the last candle guttered in the gentle breeze, sleep found the pair of assassins curled peacefully near one another as sleep claimed them at last.

~X~

Amira raced behind Altair as they rode through the gates of Masyaf, her mount's sides lathered and air gusting out of his flared nostrils. Ahead of her, she saw her partner cut down an opponent before swinging down from his horse. Another assassin was barely managing to fend off the remaining attacker and Amira grasped a throwing knife. Without thinking, she flung it towards the Templar, the razor sharp point slicing her thumb as she released it. With a solid _thwack_, it imbedded itself in the man's throat. His blade slid from his fingers as his hands rose up slowly to touch the hilt, his eyes wide with shock. Altair walked towards the fallen assassin and his opponent, whose hands were rapidly staining crimson. Sword drawn, he drove it through the Templars stomach and jerked it upwards. The man fell limp against him, his head falling the rest against Altair's shoulder.

With a nod towards her, Altair turned to help his fallen Brother. The man gasped in pain as he was lifted upright by the younger man, one foot dangling uselessly off the ground.

"Are you hurt badly?"

"Broken foot." Tan skin draining swiftly of color, the man hobbled forward as Altair slung one of the man's arms over his shoulder and used his left to support the man's back.

"What is your name, brother?"

"Altair. Son of Ummar."

Surprise widened Amira's eyes at the pride in her partner's voice. Not arrogance for once, just simple pride. With a faint smile, she watched him help the injured man over to a bench. The man leaned back gratefully against the crumbling stone wall behind him and nodded at Altair.

"Ummar…he was a fine man who lived as he died. With honor. I see much of him in you, brother."

Light, running footsteps alerted Amira to the incoming presence of another. Abbas appeared from a nearby path, breathing heavily but still managing to cast a venomous glare at the pair of them. Altair turned calmly to face him and waited for the other man to speak.

"We have been betrayed. The enemy has overrun the castle!" Abbas gestured towards the sounds of combat with his drawn sword and Altair turned back to speak with the injured assassin.

"You'll live." He clasped the man on one shoulder and then returned his attention back to Abbas.

Amira felt her heart sink when she caught sight of his expression. Calm emptiness had made the expressive eyes that she had come to love into ones that seemed as though they belonged to a man who was already dead inside. Confusion furrowed her brow as she studied his features, _'Something's…different about him. He almost looks younger, but why?'_

"Al Mualim? Where is he?"

Shaking his head, "He was inside when the crusaders broke through. We can do nothing for him now." Abbas replied. "Altair, we must fall back!"

Altair's hand curtly sliced through the air and he shook his head. "When I close the castle gates, flank the crusaders in the village and drive them into the canyon."

"You don't stand a chance!" Abbas shouted as Altair turned towards the castle and Amira saw her partner stop and turn his calm gaze on his onetime friend.

"Abbas. No mistakes." The quietly voiced words filled Amira with fear and made Abbas draw back slightly before nodding in understanding. Altair's back turned to them and he headed towards the battle with his sword drawn.

The other assassin glanced at the frozen female standing nearby. With a heavy sigh, he clasped a hand on her slender shoulder and pushed her forward. "Go after him. For both yours and Allah's sake, make sure he does not die."

Amira stumbled forward and glance back at Abbas before nodding. Feet passing lightly over the dirt packed roadway, Amira sprinted after Altair, catching up to him as he brutally cut through a group of four attackers. He moved as though to continue up the road, when a hand caught his and pulled stubbornly back. Realizing her error, Amira flinched as he whirled around, sword drawn. Her eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the blow. Citizens fled in terror around them, their screams of fear deafening. The air seemed to still around her for a moment and she opened her eyes cautiously.

Altair was staring at her with shock widened eyes, his lips parted as his eyes locked with her silver gaze. Amira glanced to the side, suddenly realizing the faint pain she felt against the side of her neck, and saw the metallic shine of the blade there. Altair followed her gaze with a sick feeling curling in his stomach.

Crimson slowly trickled down the keen edge of the curved blade until it reached the leather bound hilt. With a muted shout, Altair dropped the weapon. His gloved hand pressed tightly against the wound, red seeping through his fingers as he tried to stem the flow. Amira slumped against him, her face pressed into his shoulder and he slowly knelt to the ground.

"Amira, no. No! Stay with me, woman!" Altair shook her gently and felt her stir.

Amira chuckled softly, a wan smile pulling at her lips. "My name's not woman, it's Amira. I thought we had moved past this." She told him weakly. An arm encircled her and drew her tightly against the warm body she was pressed against. Amira heaved a quiet sigh of relief, feeling her heartbeats finally settle into a solid rhythm at last.

She drew back and looked up into her partners pained gaze and rested her hand against his cheek. "Peace, Altair. I promise that you've not managed to kill me yet."

Altair slowly lifted his bloodied hand from her neck and saw that she was right. In spite of the blood, it was only a shallow wound. Although near the main vein, he had not managed to sever it, only barely nick it. Altair exhaled slowly in relief and tore free a strip of mostly unblemished cloth from the hem of his robe and bound it around her throat carefully.

He helped her to her feet and waited for her to regain her balance. He watched her worriedly as she swayed for a moment and then she steadied herself. She smiled tiredly at him and nodded before bending to retrieve the fallen blade. His lips twisted into a grimace at the dirt clinging to the blood on the blades edge and wiped it on a fallen enemy's uniform before righting himself once more.

Amira's fingers wound with his for a brief moment, squeezing his hand gently before releasing him. He glanced at her and saw her smile. There was something uneasy in her smile though, something that made a tendril of disquiet steal into his mind. Amira saw the flicker of confusion across his face and shook her head at him.

_If only I could prevent the pain you're going to endure…I would in a heartbeat. _"Let's move."

The pair set out and made their way up towards the castle. Around them, fierce battles were being waged. Trees and shrubs were ablaze and citizens were running pell-mell everywhere, screams of horror rending the air. Amira fell behind as they reached the main gates of the castle and Altair glanced back at her, his brows knitting in confusion. He jumped back as a fiery corpse fell from the walls above them and the pair looked at each other for a long moment.

"Get inside and I'll back you up from the walls."

Altair nodded, his eyes straying to the blooming crimson stain on the bound cloth around her neck.

"Don't worry about me. I'll last." She cast a wan smile at him and turned towards the walls.

Altair caught her hand and spun her back to face him. His lips pressed against hers as he drew her close. As he pulled away, he rested a hand against her cheek and gave her a solemn glance.

"Promise me that you'll stay alive and come back to me."

Amira's eyes closed as memories flashed through her mind's eye of her and her sister. She fought back tears and slowly reopened her eyes, a hand rising to press against the one on her cheek.

"I promise. Just promise me you'll do the same."

Altair chuckled quietly before bring her hand to his lips, pressing her knuckles to his mouth in a gentle kiss. "Always."

With that, he vanished up the trail, leaving her to stare after him for a brief second. With a shake of her head, she turned and began the task of scaling the nearby wall.

"Another step and your Mentor dies!" a voice challenged him from the open portcullis and Altair slowed to a walk.

Glancing beyond the man, Altair saw the Master of the Assassin's struggling in the clutches of two assailants. He felt cold fury wrap itself around his center when one of the pair struck the older man, supporting his limp body between them. Fire crackled from the tree beside him, the heat making his eyes glitter like hardened amber to the assassin's opponent.

Quiet menace cut through the air as the assassin spoke. "You will not leave this place alive, traitor." He promised the crusader and saw a smirk touch the other man's lips.

"No…you misunderstand. I am no traitor…" he placed the helm he held firmly in place on his head, "for I cannot betray those I never truly loved."

"Then you are doubly wretched, for you have been living a lie." Altair said coldly as the gate began to lower between them. He watched the man turn and retreat further into the castle's main grounds and then began climbing the nearby wall. As he climbed, he heard a shout of pain from inside and the earlier man's angry voice rang out.

"Now you call on your lapdog to protect you? You disappoint me. Why not share what you have learned with everyone like a proper assassin. Why not share with your brothers the true extent of your ambition. Where is your sense of fraternity?"

Altair peered over the edge of the parapet and saw three bodies lying in a heap already. _Amira…_ He pulled himself over the edge and headed up the closest stairway. Ahead, there lay two more bodies and he quietly thanked his partner for her foresight. Another shout of pain signaled the death of one more from below.

"Another good man dies, and still you say nothing!" shouted the crusader, "I am surprised. You taught me many things, Al Mualim, but patience was not one of them." Altair listened as he continued his way up the wall pathways. "Speak now or I shall cut out your tongue so that you may speak no more!"

Amira watched the white clad figure below her pause as he glanced down into the courtyard and then across the open expanse where metal banner poles extended from the face of the castle. She watched him leap from the rampart, catch hold of the unused pole and drop to the roof below. With a muttered swear, she descended swiftly, her form folding over as she landed lightly on the ground as her partner drove his blade into the traitor as he landed on him.

Minor chaos broke out as the Templars realized their leader had been slain. Al Mualim broke free from his captors hold and managed to kill one of his opponents before his student took out the last. Amira watched Al Mualim approach Altair and tensed, one blade falling into each hand as she waited. Altair stood as his mentor approached and nodded at the older man.

"You offered him a chance to salvage his dignity. Why?"

The pair began to walk forward and Amira relaxed slightly, her throwing knives returning to their sheathes.

"No man should pass from this world without knowing some kindness." She heard Altair reply.

"But he shunned your graces."

"As was his right."

Al Mualim pulled up slowly and turned to face his pupil. "Altair, I have watched you grow from a boy to a man in so short a time, it fills my heart with as much sadness as pride." The elder man admitted, clasping the younger on the shoulder. "You fit your father's shoes as if they had been tailored to your feet."

Both men glanced down for a moment before Al Mualim clasped his hands behind his back once more and the pair started forward again.

"I did not know him well as a father. He was an Assassin above all."

Amira heard Altair's words and thought back to her own childhood. The contrast between their lives was so vast, she realized. The assassins of Altair's time had no use for childhood, taking away valuable time from their training in the art of death and subterfuge.

"You too were born into this Order. Do you regret it?" Al Mualim asked curiously.

With a shake of his head, Altair made his answer. "How could I regret the only life I have ever known?"

Al Mualim gestured towards the lowered gate, "You may find a way, in time. And it will be up to you to choose the path you prefer."

Altair followed his Master's hand and saw, leaning in the shadows of the gate entrance, his partner. Golden eyes swung back to face the elderly man and as he opened his mouth to deny the implication, Al Mualim chuckled quietly.

"Do not lie to me, boy. You care for her, as she does for you. I did not anticipate this when I asked her to become your partner, but such things do happen. She is a rare one, something that must be treasured." Shaking his head with a smile, the older man glanced at the younger as the approached the waiting female. "Come, my boy…and ready your blade. This battle is not yet won."

They had reached Amira and Altair worked the gate mechanisms so that the closed portcullis lifted. Amira glanced at him questioningly and he nodded in return. Turning back towards his mentor, Altair waited.

"Go. Secure the gates of Masyaf."

Without further discussion, Altair turned and set out towards the village at a steady jog. Amira stared steadily at the old man for a long moment, her silver eyes unnerving him as he matched her. After several heartbeats, she turned and sprinted after her partner.

XXXXXX

With a gasp, both assassins awoke. Amira pressed back against the stone wall beside her, her eyes wide with confusion as she stared at the equally bewildered male sitting across from her. The blankets that they had been covered in were strewn between the pair, pooling in Altair's lap and falling over Amira's knees as she pressed back from him.

"What was that?" her quiet whisper was filled with distrust and her silver eyes shimmered brightly in the moonlight.

Altair managed to slow his pulse to normal and his amber gaze locked with hers briefly. "That dream…that was what happened before I was elevated to Master status…"

"Why do I keep having these dreams about you…?" Amira said, more to herself than anything, but Altair shook his head.

"You were there though…That was over four years ago. Yet you…you fit seamlessly into it."

The pair stared at one another for a long moment and Amira shook her head slowly. "I don't care if that stuff of Sarah's is supposed to help me sleep. If that's the result, I'll take my chances listening to your snoring…"

Altair snorted and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. The memory of seeing her blood staining his blade made him shiver and he spared a glance at her neck. Shock widened his golden eyes and he lunged towards her suddenly. Amira flinched at his unexpected movement, her eyes filled with confusion as his fingers carefully felt at the side of her throat.

"Altair, what are you doing?" she asked in confusion, raising her hands to brush him away but the urgency in his eyes made her pause.

Amira sat still as she watched him rise abruptly and leave the room. The sounds of him rummaging through one of the cabinets reached her, as did the sound of water sloshing in a container. Curious, she raised a hand to the side of her neck and winced at the faint stinging pain that resonated from a small wound there. She drew her hand back and stared at the blood that coated her fingertips.

The sound of Altair's footsteps reached her, bringing her out of her shocked state and she stared at him blankly. Wordlessly, he dipped a clean cloth in the bowl of water and wrung it out before pressing it to her neck. He worked silently, cleaning and then bandaging the wound as best he could before he sat back and shook his head.

"How?"

"It was a dream…wasn't it?" she asked and he nodded slowly, uncertainty reflecting back at her.

Suddenly, he rose and retrieved his weapons. Removing each from its sheath and inspecting it for blood, one by one, he returned them to their resting place before turning back to her with a perplexed expression.

"Anything?"

At her question, he shook his head. "Nothing. All clean."

"Then how did this happen?" she wondered and he shook his head once more.

"I don't know." With his normal quiet grace, he gathered up the bowl and soiled towel and retreated from their sleeping quarters.

'_The past and the present…they're merging together in these dreams. I shouldn't have been in that memory, so how was I able to have been drawn into it? Is it the Apple at work? How is it able to do this if it is?'_ Amira's thoughts were in turmoil as she sat there in the darkness.

When Altair returned, she curled into his side and felt his arms wrap around her protectively. His mouth brushed against the top of her head as she rested her head on his chest and one hand stroked her arm lazily as they drifted to sleep. Neither mentioned the dream further as they lay there, each warring with the feeling of fear and confusion over what had just happened but unwilling to continue discussing it. Sleep eventually found them and the call of the night claimed two more weary minds until the arrival of the dawn.

**A/N: Thank you for hanging in there everyone! I promise, this is only part one of the 26****th**** chapter, so hang in there for the rest! I'm working on filling in the gaps between this mission and the next still, so hang in there a bit more. Also, it's hard to believe, but this last month marked the third year that I've had this story going. In some ways, I'm a little ashamed it has taken me this long, and on the other, I'm not. I'm enjoying the journey and learning more about writing as I go along and it's helped me as I work on my books. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to the wonderful readers who have been with me from the very beginning, and to those who have only recently joined, thank you for your support! I promise not to give up on this tale until it is entirely done, so please be patient with me! We'll get there, I promise. Hang tight for the next part!**


End file.
